


Pack Mentality

by WriterRose



Series: Shapeshifter AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Transformation, Badass Kuroko Tetsuya, Bonding, Gen, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Generation of Miracles, Protective Kagami Taiga, Protective Kuroko Tetsuya, Scenting, Teikou Era, Young Love, alex is kagami’s cool hot mom, for some chpts, the miracles + learning not to hate kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: As Kagami and Kuroko grow closer and the Winter Cup reaches its final rounds, Kagami has lots of drama to deal with, both on and off the court.But for his bondmate, it’s worth it. It’ll always be worth it.[Animal shapeshifter AU, takes place during Season 3]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Alexandra Garcia & Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya & Ogiwara Shigehiro
Series: Shapeshifter AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092041
Comments: 60
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This first segment gets quite graphic, with violence, blood, and swear words. You’ve been warned, folks. Everything else should be far more mild than this first part. We just starting with a bang.

Honestly, if he wasn’t so used to Kuroko’s naturally dulled emotions, Kagami’s not sure he would’ve felt it at all. But he’d grown pretty good at it, more tuned to his subdued partner and recognizing what he was feeling. At least, that was Kagami’s running theory as to why he was able to feel _it_ then.

With about as much presence as a fly buzzing about somewhere in the room, Kagami felt a non-physical tug. A thrum, one that warned of a bondmate’s distress. But this wasn’t Kuroko’s distress. Like he pointed out earlier, Kagami’s gotten pretty good at recognizing his partner through their bondlink.

No, this was not only Alex’s distress - her anger, her concern - but also _Tatsuya’s._

Kagami hadn’t felt something from either of them in _years._ Not only did his use to Kuroko’s emotions probably allow for him to pick up on them, but probably the level of Alex and Tatsuya’s distress too. 

_Something was really, really wrong._

Finally outside, Kagami sprinted around the stadium, doing his best to follow the barely-there feeling plaguing him to wherever his former bondmates were.

The scene he arrived at was shocking, to say the least. Some guy Kagami’s never seen before in his life was holding Alex up above the ground _by her throat_ and that lump on the ground had to be Tatsuya, curled up into a ball, _bleeding._

Kagami saw red, his vision going fuzzy for a second before he felt his instincts take over. He was in his tiger form, leaping at the guy holding Alex above the ground, cutting off her air, _she couldn’t breathe, no way she could breathe, how come she wasn’t able to shift, why couldn’t she fight back, what happened to Tatsuya—_

The guy then turned his crazed yet somehow unconcerned look to Kagami as the tiger quickly approached, not even blinking as Kagami pounced on him, both his eyes and toothy grin instead going wide as they finally clashed, not in panic but manic _glee._

Kagami and the guy rolled around on the ground for what seemed like half a second before the weight of him underneath Kagami had changed, gotten lighter, and suddenly the tiger’s prey had slipped his grasp. After rolling away from Kagami, the new creature took a defensive stance, it’s ears back and mouth in a snarl, biting at the air and jerking towards the tiger threateningly. 

Though the canine-sounding noises filled him with a cold dread, Kagami swiftly picked himself back up from off the ground and mirrored the hostile stance, growling and roaring at the other animal with each threatening move it made.

Now able to have a better look at the opposing creature during this standoff, Kagami could tell now that it wasn’t a dog, exactly. It looked like...well actually, it looked kinda like _Kise’s_ animal form, but it’s coat a dull speckled grey, and far more mangey and unkempt. 

Then, the thing started _laughing._ A high pitched, mocking lilt. Though it wasn’t looking towards Kagami. Instead, it was looking past him at…

Alex, on the ground, her shirt now bunched up and exposing a part of her bare stomach and her legs spread open, as it just so happened to be the way she fell. She hadn’t been able to fix the insinuating pose because _she wasn’t moving, she wasn’t getting up—_

Kagami roared in outrage, lunging at the creature who he _knew_ was thinking some filthy comment about his mentor, who was laughing at her and probably congratulating himself on a job well done.

Unfortunately, the fox looking thing was able to dodge Kagami, apparently swifter than the tiger, probably due to its much slighter frame. Then before he knew what was happening, Kagami let out a cry, registering pain but not knowing exactly where or what from, his instincts just telling him to jerk away from the sensation as quickly as possible. But the moment he did, more pain suddenly bloomed, the distinct feeling of claws scraping across his chest. Then a similar feeling from before was at his tail - a bite, he now realized. He was unable to stop the pitiful yowls from leaving his throat, unable to stop his panic as he couldn’t help but think back to all those years ago, of that time when he was a kid, back in America when he was— 

_—surrounded by mocking barks, vicious snarls, and lashing claws, the painful feeling of teeth clamping down on his tail, gnawing on his legs, ripping his ears, misery and pain flooding his senses as he was helpless and alone, unable to fight back—_

Then another animalistic cry was ripping Kagami away from his memories, as it wasn’t a noise made by the tiger. It was made by his attacker. 

The grey fox was rolling around on the ground, thrashing about and snarling in pain as it tried to...well, Kagami didn’t really know what it was doing. It was jerking around wildly, looking crazed and pissed. 

Over the sound of a violent struggle and animalistic screeching, Kagami then heard the quick patter of feet before he saw Kise’s agile fox form leaping over him and heading straight for the creature that was still thrashing about on the floor, shaking and snarling as it… 

As it tried to dislodge something from off its back?

Kise slammed into the other fox-like creature, biting and scratching and as they tumbled, Kagami finally caught sight of something that renewed his fury and made the dread in his stomach finally burst into full-blown panic;

A flash - a strip - of stark white, from atop the grey fox’s back. Not a pattern in its fur coat, but the coat of another creature entirely.

Kagami froze, white hot panic taking over all his senses, inwardly praying for his inkling to not be true. But it was, and his worst fears were confirmed when Kise finally pinned the grey fox to the ground and the small white creature atop its back, now in clear view, twisted its whole body - except for its head - and the grey mangey canine gave a pain-filled yowl. 

The ermine - _Kuroko_ \- was biting down on its neck, refusing to let go. Hadn’t let go this entire time, as he and the unknown creature rolled around and thrashed, even before Kise showed up.

As Kagami finally picked himself up from the ground, about to make a move towards his bondmate - his bondmate who had come to Kagami’s defense _again,_ had put himself in danger, had probably gotten _hurt_ trying to protect _him_ \- but paused at the sound of a familiar roar, a golden lioness leaping to stand protectively in front of him. Then from his other side, Kagami heard a low growl and looked to see a familiar grey wolf, Tatsuya, holding one paw up off the ground and squinting one eye closed as blood seemed to slowly ooze from both places.

Kise was then barking something, and the grey fox gave one final snarl before it was shifting back into the guy with the cornrows from earlier. 

“Alright, alright, Ryouta. I yield, so stop your pathetic yipping. I can see when I’m out-gunned.” the guy then grimaced, tone mocking, before he seemed to try and look somewhere behind him. “You too, Tetsuya. _Get off.”_ he ordered as he then reached back behind him and grabbed ahold of the ermine from off his back, ripping Kuroko away and _throwing him_ to the ground. 

After he bounced off the pavement, his partner then lied still on the ground, his usually pristine white coat dyed red with blood.

Kagami let out a furious, desperate yowl as he lunged for the guy who dared to do that to his partner, who treated him like he was trash, who had maybe—

But then Kagami felt a familiar pressure against his neck and was quickly flattened to the ground, Alex’s teeth clamped gently but firmly around the scruff of his neck, keeping him in place. 

Dear god, she hadn’t done that to him since he was a kid, since he was an actual cub. Unlike now, when he was far bigger than her as both a person and a big cat. Kagami was surprised and rather pissed off that she was apparently still able to hold him in place like that. His inability to move must’ve been some dormant instinct, some type of psychological response built up after years of her grabbing him like that whenever he misbehaved, back when she was still able to lift him off the ground and carry him around like that.

But he was grown now, and more than confident that he could shake her off, he needed to shake her off. Kuroko was still on the ground, _he wasn’t moving—_

Then Kise had shifted back and from where he held the guy’s shoulders in place, quickly pulled him forward then shoved him roughly into the ground again. “What do you think you’re doing, _Shougo-kun.”_ Kise spat, voice taking on a threatening, hostile, enraged note that Kagami’s never heard him use before.

“Oh, _piss off,_ Ryouta.” the guy snapped with a jerk that jostled Kise, but the blonde stayed in place, still having the advantageous position over the other. “And stop acting like your little bitch is innocent, not when he’s the one who made a horror show outta my goddamn neck.”

It took Kagami a second to realize that the guy was talking about Kuroko, which only made the red hot fury in Kagami grow. He growled, snarling at Alex to let him go, _let him tear that piece of shit to shreds—_

But then the ermine picked himself up from off the ground, gave himself a quick shake, and then shifted back, Kuroko sitting on the ground, looking worse for wear but...unhurt? The blood that had coated his animal coat was now staining his skin, running down his chin and neck, staining the collar of his shirt as it trailed down his chest, covered by his clothes…

But none of it seemed to be his?

Said teen then brought the back of his sleeve up to his mouth and wiped the mess away as best he could. “Haizaki-kun should know better than to pick fights with people. Especially before a match.”

“You’re as mouthy as ever, Tetsuya.” the guy, Haizaki, scoffed. “And still acting all high and mighty? You didn’t seem to share that same opinion a second ago, when you were going for my throat.”

Kuroko merely gave the other a steely look. “You attacked my bondmate. I would say my reaction was appropriate.”

Haizaki looked confused for a second, looking to Kise with a furrowed brow before realization seemed to dawn on him. “Ahh, I see. One of _those_ three losers is your bondmate?” he realized, a malicious grin spreading across his face as he looked back to Kuroko. _“Another_ new bondmate, eh? I see you’re still as loose as ever, too. There’s not many you wouldn’t roll over for, huh, you little—”

Kise jostled Haizaki again, voice furious as he snarled, “I would stop talking if I were you, _Shougo-kun.”_

Haizaki didn’t seem to pay him any mind, however, and kept going. “Which is it? Your bondmate? The whimpy wolf boy who went down in two seconds? Or no, it was probably one of the kitty cats. You always did prefer those, right? I’d say so, what with the way you grovelled at Daiki and Akashi’s paws—”

Then suddenly, Haizaki was removed from Kise’s grasp only to be thrown to the ground again, a massive clawed paw encompassing the entirety of his head as it pressed the mouthy bastard’s face into the ground.

Then the big white bear the claw belonged to shifted and Murasakibara was crouching over Haizaki, continuing to smush his face into the concrete. “Aka-chin did say your problem was that you never knew when to quit.” the giant muttered in a petulant sounding tone.

“Murasakibaracchi!” Kise exclaimed. “This is a surprise. Hi.”

Murasakibara didn’t seem fooled by the cheery greeting however. “Kise-chin shouldn’t be fighting if he still wants to play in the tournament. Kuro-chin either.”

Kise pouted, “Well, I thought I felt like Kurokocchi needed some help so…” he purposefully trailed, expression already easing in the pleasant company of his former teammates. As if a switch had been flipped that triggered his kinder, cheery personality. The guy was pretty two-faced, Kagami noted, though he’s known that for a while now. 

_That_ just before though...that was certainly taking it up a notch.

“You’re right, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko agreed as he finally got to his feet, dusting himself off. “I just came looking for Kagami-kun. I felt he needed me too.”

Kagami’s heart gave a thrum.

Kise gave the giant a knowing look, but asked anyway, “And why did _you_ come here, Murasakibaracchi?”

Murasakibara looked away, childishly refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “I came looking for Muro-chin.” he simply said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was a terrible liar, as even Kagami suspected that that was only a half truth.

Tatsuya let out a soft laugh, signaling that he had shifted back when Kagami wasn’t looking. He held an arm tenderly, the bleeding seeming to be slowing down, coming from the bite marks in his sleeve. “I see. It wasn’t to come help your own bondmates out?”

“Not Kise-chin.” Murasakibara answered before he looked to Kuroko, brows furrowing before he quickly looked away, as if guilty but stubbornly refusing to show it. “Not Kuro-chin either. He doesn’t need protecting…” he mumbled, but everyone heard him well enough.

Kuroko smiled softly at the other, Kagami feeling just how pleased that admital made him through their bond. He recalled that not too long ago, Murasakibara had been honestly, if not naïvely declaring that Kuroko was far too weak to be standing against any of the Miracles.

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko then said, giving an amused huff when said teen made a childish noise of disgust at the thanks. “For helping us now, I mean.” he tacked on, to help spare the giant baby’s feelings.

Murasakibara hummed. “Well, it’d be annoying if you beat us and then got kicked out for fighting. So Kuro-chin should grab his bondmate and go.”

The fact that Kagami was just now acknowledged as Kuroko’s bondmate by the giant teen was also a big win, the tiger noted.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Kagami snapped at Alex and then the pressure on his neck finally relented. He then quickly closed the distance between him and Kuroko as swiftly as possible, knocking into his partner, but not hard enough to cause him to fall over.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, tone serious as he bent down to get a better look at the tiger. “Are you alright? You’re hurt.” he noted, sounding concerned as he carefully ran his hands through the tiger’s fur, searching for injuries.

Then Kagami shifted, ignoring the pain coming from his bites and scratches, courtesy of the bastard still incapacitated on the ground. “I’m fine. How the hell are you? Fine, I mean?” he asked, grabbing Kuroko’s face with both hands and maneuvering his partner’s head this way and that, to get a better look, to see if he was in fact bleeding from anywhere.

“Ka’gu-ku ish smishin’ meh.” Kuroko said, words distorted before he brought his hands up and placed them over Kagami’s own, forcing them to ease up the pressure but not removing them from his face completely. “I’m fine. I’m not bleeding, anyway, though that fall did hurt a bit.”

So none of that blood was Kuroko’s after all?

 _Goddamn,_ his bondmate was scary. Kagami felt an excited thrum run through him at that realization, for some weird reason.

Haizaki finally seemed to have had enough at that point, demanding to be let up. Kise took control of the situation then, him and Haizaki coming to some sort of agreement to settle this argument - and some other one too, though Kagami wasn’t sure what - on the basketball court. 

Both Kise and Haizaki then left at the same time in different directions, rushing to go get cleaned up before the game started, which would be any minute now. Alex and Tatsuya then explained the situation, how Haizaki had hit on Alex and wouldn’t take no for an answer, how he had lashed out and attacked Tatsuya and incapacitated him before he went after Alex, cutting off the woman’s air before she could shift and defend herself and her former student.

“It’s a good thing you came when you did.” Tatsuya said to Kagami. “He took us both by surprise. We really didn’t think that another player would get so violent…”

“Haizaki-kun has always been testy.” Kuroko vaguely explained as he allowed Alex to wipe his face of their attacker’s blood with some baby wipes she happened to have on her.

“How do you know him?” Kagami asked, refusing to go very far from his partner and vice-versa. It still made his teeth clench, how the bastard talked about Kuroko. Vilely, yes, but also like he knew him.

“He was a former teammate in middle school. He quit the team soon after Kise-kun joined, but he was a regular, at one point.” Kuroko supplied as he then went to his phone and typed a quick message out.

Kagami hummed as he then unconsciously rested his chin atop Kuroko’s head, unable to stop himself from sticking as close to his shadow as possible. Honestly, Kagami wondered just how much more complicated his bondmate’s life could get…

“Why were you here anyway, Taiga?” Tatsuya then asked, sounding as if it had been bothering him as Murasakibara stewed silently at his side, refusing to show that he cared about his former bondmate and current teammate more than he already had, but still refusing to leave.

Kagami paused for a minute, unsure what to say. Kuroko then nudged his head up slightly, rubbing his soft hair into the underside of Kagami’s chin in a comforting motion. “I came here looking for you, actually.” Kagami admitted, spurred on into bravery by the action, by his bondmate’s silent support. “To talk to you.”

“Oh?” Tatsuya said, tone even as his one visible eyebrow quirked upwards.

“Yeah.” Kagami answered. “But, uh, it can wait. We should probably get cleaned up or something before somebody finds us.” he suggested, honestly surprised that the commotion earlier hadn’t attracted more people than it did. 

Though as if summoned by his words, the Coach and Hyuuga then came sprinting onto the scene, both looking panicked as the Coach gripped a first aid kit to her chest.

“There you are!” she exclaimed, taking in their bloodied appearances and going even paler than she probably already had when she first heard the news (Kagami wondered briefly how she did find out, but then he recalled Kuroko’s texting earlier).

“Why is it always you two...?” Hyuuga questioned in a sigh, seeming like he was in quite a bit of shock too, but doing a better job at reigning in his concern.

Honestly, Kagami wanted to know himself. It seemed like there was always some threat bringing him and Kuroko together. But he couldn’t really complain, Kagami thought, as the Coach saw to his bites and scratches and Kuroko wordlessly took his hand and held it throughout the whole process, mirroring the situation following the Kirisaki Daiichi game.

No, Kagami really couldn’t complain, not when all these shitty situations ended up bringing them together like this. When fate proved time and time again that yeah, Kagami was willing to put it all on the line for Kuroko, naturally. But the feeling was more than mutual too. 

That was pretty clear at this point.

* * *

Later that night, after Kaijou had beaten Fukuda Sougou, Kagami and Kuroko walked home in silence, the former doing his best not to worry too much about his quieter than usual bondmate.

It looked like Seirin would be playing Kaijou in the semi-finals, but even that happy outcome was soured by the fact that Kise had been injured. To his credit, he hid it pretty well on the court, but Kagami bet that Kuroko could feel how much trouble it was actually causing the blonde, thanks to the bond the two former teammates had begun to renew only a short while ago. He bet that was what was putting Kuroko in a bummer mood.

Kagami had suggested that they stay behind after the game, to look for Kise so Kuroko could check up on him and ease his own worries a bit, but Kuroko had dismissed it, saying he was sure that Kise had enough to think about right now and didn’t need to be bothered by him. They’d see each other tomorrow, during their match.

Kagami could see how tired he was, so he didn’t fight Kuroko on it. Honestly, he was pretty tired himself. It had been a long day, between the game against Yosen and all the drama with Haizaki.

Despite that being his response though, Kuroko was very quiet, quieter than usual, as the two made their way back home. Kagami understood, though. He was still pretty worried about Alex and Tatsuya himself, who had assured him they were fine after their injuries had been seen to and had both gone home, long before the last game was over. 

And Kagami and them didn’t even have a bond that strong. It was still there, tonight had proven that, but it was nowhere near as strong as the one between Kuroko and Kise at the moment.

So Kagami supposed all in all, Kuroko was bummed. 

Probably the understatement of the century.

That, combined with his still clinging concern from the fright of earlier that night, is probably what led to Kagami inviting Kuroko over to his place to spend the night. He lived a bit further from him and it was already pretty late. Kagami didn’t feel like leaving him alone, which was usually the case, but especially not after today.

Kuroko, shockingly, accepted after only one or two more insistences on Kagami’s part. 

They made it to Kagami’s apartment without any further difficulties. He gave Kuroko the shower first, seeing as he was still partially covered in crusty blood and sticky baby wipe formula as well as his long-dried sweat. 

As his bondmate got cleaned up, Kagami took care of their dirtied clothes, giving them a good soak to hopefully get all the stains out. By the time he had laid out some clothes for Kuroko to sleep in, his bondmate returned from the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

What he saw didn’t make Kagami happy.

“You said you weren't hurt.” Kagami said accusingly, eyeing the just now purple-ing bruises climbing up Kuroko’s side and arm.

“I said the fall hurt.” Kuroko simply argued as he silently padded into the room. 

Kagami made an annoyed sound, but knew well enough by now how good his partner was at understating his own feelings and injuries. “I put some stuff for you on the bed, but don’t put your shirt on yet. I think I have some stuff for that.” he indicated towards the bruising.

“Kagami-kun is very bossy.” Kuroko simply sighed, making to do as told.

Kagami waved him off as he left and, after a bit of rummaging around, found a first aid kit and returned. As he instructed, Kuroko had changed into the smallest pair of basketball shorts that Kagami owned - which still weren’t very small - and was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for him. Kagami made short work of applying some balm to Kuroko’s bruises, which would hopefully stop them from getting too dark. He really didn’t need those other Miracles seeing Kuroko’s injured, exposed arm on the basketball court and getting some wild ideas…

“Alex is in the spare room so I’ll get the futon or something out for you.” Kagami furthered once he had finished.

“I can do it.” Kuroko offered, pulling one of Kagami’s oversized t-shirts on over his head, one for some Mexican restaurant in LA that his dad had insisted was so good that they had to buy merch for it. “You should shower too.” Kuroko continued.

“You saying I stink?” Kagami asked, voice taking on a tone of false hurt.

Kuroko eyed him seriously. “Yes. Even more so than usual.” he deadpanned.

Kagami snorted. Besides from that very compelling argument, Kagami was super exhausted and a shower sounded pretty amazing. “Alright. Just...the futon’s a pain to get so I’ll help you with it when I get back. Just wait there for now?”

Kuroko just nodded at him from the bed. Kagami grabbed some fresh clothes for himself and then left. The shower was amazing, even though the hot water stung his still smarting scratches and bites. Once he got out of the shower, he reapplied some antiseptic and adhesive bandages to the worser wounds, in the way that the Coach had instructed him in earlier.

It must’ve taken longer than he thought, because by the time Kagami had re-entered his bedroom, Kuroko was now lying down in his bed, out cold.

Of course, leave it to his selflessly stubborn bondmate to claim he was fine with waiting when he was actually exhausted. Kagami sighed.

Quickly weighing his options, Kagami decided that the easiest course of action was pretty clear to see. Even if it did make him blush.

Kagami hit the lights and then made his way to the bed, gently maneuvering Kuroko over to one side as carefully as he could. Kuroko was deadweight, not even stirring when Kagami even managed to get him underneath the covers. It was only when Kagami was climbing under the sheets himself that Kuroko’s sleep finally seemed to be disturbed.

“Kaga’m-kun?” his bondmate asked blearily. Kagami could see him blink in the dark for a second before the situation seemed to register. “I fell asleep. Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Kagami quickly assured. “You more than deserve to be tired, what with the way you kicked ass today. Both figuratively and literally.”

Kuroko made a soft amused noise, as if helplessly. “Yes, well, I shouldn’t be taking up your bed. I’m the guest.”

“It’s fine.” Kagami assured again, before some hesitance bubbled over in him. “It is fine if we share, right? I’m a little too lazy to get the futon but—”

“I’m very content to stay here too.” Kuroko cut him off, closing his eyes and leaning back into the pillow. 

“Comfy bed, huh?” Kagami asked with a smile, his anxiety receding as he settled down as well. 

“Yes, it is.” Kuroko agreed. “But that’s not what I meant. I mean it’s nice being next to you. Especially after today.”

Kagami felt himself flush again. “Oh?” was all he managed to squeak out. 

“I was worried about you today.” Kuroko continued, his eyes still closed but his brows furrowed as he seemed to recall the day’s events. “You were so concerned about Himuro-san all day and then when that finally seemed all sorted, out of nowhere there were problems with Haizaki-kun. I…” he trailed purposefully, as though knowing where he was going with the sentence and thought better than to voice it aloud. “I don’t know. I was very worried about you.” he eventually settled on.

“Hey, it’s fine now.” Kagami quickly cut in. “We won. Kise won. You wanna talk about worry, talk about _me._ First about Tatsuya and Alex yeah, but then after that bastard threw you, I thought…” Kagami cut himself off, not wishing to finish his own thought either. “But you were awesome. I can’t believe you took him on.” he instead said.

Kuroko looked uncomfortable at the praise, opening his eyes again, but still not meeting his gaze. “I don’t really know what happened then. When I felt your worry shortly after you had left, I thought it was just nerves, you worrying about what to say to Himuro-san. But then I felt your panic and I ran as fast as I could but by the time I got there, Haizaki-kun had already…” 

Kuroko’s anxiety seemed to flare then, strong enough that Kagami himself felt it. But for only just a moment, since he quickly smothered it, as he did all his emotions.

“Hey, hey, I said it’s fine.” Kagami insisted, but he could tell that Kuroko didn’t quite believe him, thanks to the secondhand guilt he now felt through their bond. Rethinking what he was going to say, he instead started quietly, “I...You remember when I told you some guys roughed me up when I was younger? In LA?”

Kuroko gave a single solemn nod.

“Well, I was thinking about that. About how much I hate dogs. I felt helpless.” he shared. “I thought for sure I was gonna...I dunno. But then you were there, only I didn’t realize it until after Kise showed up. But then you came and you kicked that guy’s ass. Man, I still can’t believe that you were able to rip him away from me like that.” he laughed. “You’re amazing, Kuroko. I think that more and more everyday. You're constantly saving my ass both on and off the court. You’re...You’re really something.”

For a moment, Kagami was worried that he had maybe said too much, shared too much and scared the other off because Kuroko was very quiet for a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever. But then he spoke up so softly that no doubt Kagami would’ve missed it, had his partner’s voice not been the only sound in the room. “Do you remember what Haizaki-kun said? About my having multiple bondmates?” he inquired, sounding and feeling quite self-conscious.

Kagami felt anger flare in him, not _at_ his bondmate, but for him. “Hey. Don’t think for a second that I buy anything that that douchebag said about you.”

“But he wasn’t really wrong.” Kuroko said, continuing before Kagami could cut in with his dismissals once again. “I’ve always been able to bond with others quite easily, if I wanted to. Even...Even before I bonded with Aomine-kun and the others, I had bonded with someone else before.” he confessed.

“Oh.” Kagami said, genuinely surprised. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kuroko confirmed. “But I don’t think I can talk about him right now. I want to. Just...not yet.”

Kagami couldn’t stop himself anymore. He turned slightly in the bed, nudging closer so that he and Kuroko were face to face. “That’s fine.” he honestly assured.

Thanks to his new position, Kagami could see a soft smile finally grace Kuroko’s face. His bondmate then reached out a hand and grabbed onto one of Kagami’s own, the redhead easily allowing the other to lace their fingers together. It was kinda an unconscious, soothing coping mechanism at this point, them holding hands to comfort each other whenever some shit had gone down. It was beyond nice.

“Thank you.” Kuroko continued softly. “See, this sort of leads into my next point. You say I’m amazing, Kagami-kun, but I think that’s more true of you. You...I’ve always been able to bond with others pretty easily, as I said. I’m not sure if it also has something to do with my lack of presence and dull scent but, well. My point is that I’ve had a lot of bonds, but none of them have made me feel like the way ours does.”

Kagami felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest.

“I can’t really explain it but, I really care about you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko continued. “A lot. More than I’ve ever cared for anyone, I think.”

And that was saying something, because wasn’t it only recently that Kagami thought that Kuroko cared a whole freaking lot for nearly everyone he came across? Wasn’t it not too long ago that Kagami realized his feelings for Kuroko were—

“Love.” Kagami found himself saying out loud, before he could even process it really.

Kuroko looked minorly startled, but then quickly accepting, tone self-chiding as he chuckled softly. “Yes. I suppose that’s it. I think I love you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami swallowed around the embarrassing lump forming in his throat. “No, no, I meant _I_ love you.” he corrected. “I-I...I realized that a little while ago. For certain after the Yosen game, actually. But a while before that, I...I dunno, I suspected something, I guess. Felt something.”

“Ah.” Kuroko voiced in understanding. Kagami was a little off-put by his stretching silence before his bondmate then somehow drew himself closer to Kagami. “Then I don’t think I love you. I _do_ love you, Kagami-kun.”

Well, no faulting Kagami for losing it there. He did something he never did before then; he closed the distance between him and Kuroko and kissed him. He pulled away rather quickly, having no idea what to do with his mouth really, but then Kuroko was drawing forward and kissing him again, keeping the contact and pulling Kagami in as his shadow held his face in place. 

Kagami felt like his heart was gonna burst. It seemed like all of his feelings were heightened. He felt pleasantly overstimulated by his own strong emotions as well as Kuroko’s.

When they eventually pulled away for air, Kuroko was leaning over him, the soft hair that Kagami loved to touch so much framing his face. Kagami couldn’t help himself again and reached out and did just that, cupping the side of Kuroko’s face before drawing his hand back around the other’s head, running his fingers through the thick strands.

Kuroko smiled at him, before placing his hands on Kagami’s chest, pressing him further into the mattress, supporting himself as he leant down and kissed Kagami again. Still gentle but overwhelming at the same time. 

Kuroko was a damned good kisser. Not aggressive, but soft and thorough. Addictive.

They only kissed for a short while longer after that, Kuroko collapsing on top of him after their exhaustion finally outweighed their excitement. Kagami merely wrapped his arms around him, holding his partner tight like he had a couple times before, but this time it was entirely different. Because nothing was really unspoken between them anymore. Nothing that important.

There were still secrets they hadn’t told each other, still problems that they had to face, over protective bondmates to confront. 

They’d come to all that soon enough, but for now, Kagami felt completely unbothered by all those things. Completely satisfied with the way things were. 

Kagami was more comfortable than he’d ever felt in all his life, with this person in his arms. This person who gave a little piece of his heart to seemingly everybody he could. Who had now given Kagami the biggest piece of it yet. Had maybe even given him all of it. 

He had no idea really what all the metaphors in his head or whatever were really about. 

All he knew was that he felt safe. Happy. 

Loved.

* * *

When he and Kuroko rose in the morning, Alex was sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing a steaming cup of coffee. Her knowing eyes watching the two teens emerge from Kagami’s room, not yet changed, since their stuff was still in the laundry. Kagami couldn’t help but also notice that she had covered up her neck with a turtleneck. No doubt she was sporting some serious bruising of her own.

 _“Mornin’...”_ she drolled in English, an amused note to her voice and teasing look in her eyes, even distinguishable behind the thick lenses of her glasses.

 _“Good morning,_ Alex-san.” Kuroko politely returned in rather accented English, rubbing underneath his eyes.

 _”I don’t wanna hear a single word outta you.”_ Kagami hastily spat at his mentor in warning, already knowing she was up to something. Or had something teasing to say, at the very least.

Alex just completely disregarded him however and continued, _“Is a shotgun talk in order?”_ she hummed.

“A conversation about guns?” Kuroko translated, sounding confused.

“She’s being dumb, ignore her.” Kagami instructed, ushering Kuroko into the kitchen to sit at the table. 

_“‘A shotgun talk’._ It means having a talk about your child’s relationship with their significant other, to see if they’re right for them.” Alex helpfully supplied, switching back into Japanese. “The ‘shotgun’ part is just a figure of speech. It means you’re probably gonna be a little threatening to your child’s partner as you do it. A bit like a _‘shotgun wedding’._ You’ve heard of that, right?”

Kuroko merely looked off, seeming a bit lost. “Americans are so violent…” he muttered, as if to himself.

“Yeah, except I’m not your child.” Kagami droned to his mentor as he started on a quick breakfast, Alex already having happily made rice for everyone. 

“Ah, c’mon. I’m basically your mother at this point.” Alex merely dismissed, seeming unphased.

“No good mom passes out drunk on your couch half-clothed.” Kagami shot back.

“That’s because I’m a cool, hot mom. Like _Stacy’s.”_ Alex joked. 

Kuroko naturally didn’t get the reference. However instead of questioning it, he just honestly asked, “Would you like to speak to me about Taiga-kun and I’s relationship, Alex-san?”

“Kuroko, I said to just—Wait!” he startled as it finally hit him, whatever utensil he had in his hand slipping from his grasp and clanging into the pan below as he spun around. “Y-You said—! Y-You said my name!” he realized, tone probably sounding very accusatory for no reason.

“I did.” Kuroko simply stated, as if it were no big deal. He was eyeing Kagami with a bit of clear scrutiny in his gaze. “It would be very rude of me to call my boyfriend only by his family name, wouldn’t it?” he reasoned. 

Kagami felt like his face was on fire. That thought reminded him to finally pick up the dropped spatula from the still-heating pan, before that actually did catch fire. “O-Oh yeah. I-I guess. So. Uh. Does that mean…” he purposefully trailed.

Kuroko smiled at him. “You may call me Tetsuya, if you’d like.” his partner clearly spelled it out for him, reading his mind as effectively as ever.

Yeah, Kagami’s face would never revert back to its original color, he decided then. “O-Okay.” he said instead, before he coughed and tried continuing again. “Cool.”

Alex was positively radiating amusement. “Well, Taiga, why don’t you ask your _boyfriend_ what he would like for breakfast, hm?”

Kagami cleared his throat again, turning back around to look at his bondmate. He wasn’t one to usually take such shit from Alex, but she did have a good point. He hadn’t asked. “Is omurice okay?”

“Hm…?” Alex prompted. 

Kagami scowled, knowing what she meant by her vague sound. Unable to maintain eye contact for the moment anymore, he slapped onto his earlier statement, “...Tetsuya?”

Kuroko smiled at him. “Yes, Taiga-kun. Thank you.”

“C-Cool.” Kagami repeated, turning back around, willing his flush to calm down.

Alex clapped. “Shotgun talk had!” she declared as she stood from her seat, walking over to where Kuroko was seated. “Welcome to the family, Tetsuya!” she said, Kagami knowing full well she was entirely serious despite her joking tone, when she bent down and gave Kuroko two of her signature cheek kisses and then affectionately further mussed up his bondmate’s already disastrous bedhead.

Kuroko then stood, offering her a full bow in return. “Thank you very much for welcoming me.” he returned, utterly serious.

Oh yeah, Kagami was gonna die of embarrassment. He could only imagine the torment that would follow when Tatsuya eventually found out. Or his dad. Or the team, for that matter. Or god forbid, those Miracles…

* * *

Since Alex was kind enough to finish their laundry up for them, Kagami and Kuroko had clean, thankfully non-stained uniforms to change into. However, before they could meet up with the team before their game against Kaijou later that day, both Kagami and Kuroko needed to get some new shoes, seeing as their old pairs were completely worn through from all the games they’d been playing lately.

They informed the Coach and promptly went out to go buy some. Kuroko found a pair he liked at the first store they hit. Though even after having checked four separate places, Kagami was still shoeless.

“Your feet are too big, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko chided. “...Needlessly.” he slapped on at the end.

The still unfamiliar use of his given name prevented him from getting as mad as he normally would at an undeserved jab, so Kagami instead just shouted back, “You really don’t have to tack on the ‘needlessly’!”

Kuroko then insisted that Momoi would probably be able to help them out, as no one had better information than her. Kagami didn’t think that a place where they could get basketball shoes that could fit Kagami’s giant feet could really be counted as something that even Momoi could be expected to know. But seeing as they literally had no other options, he just shut up and let his bondmate handle it.

He should have known better.

Of course, Momoi herself was pretty fine. She showed up with a pair of shoes in Kagami’s preferred brand, color, and exact size (he didn’t know how she knew all that, because he didn’t hear Kuroko tell her anything that specific when he had called her).

But as it turned out, they of course happened to belong to that bastard Aomine, who came along with Momoi and refused to give them to Kagami for free.

“I’m serious about my kicks.” Aomine declared tauntingly. “Tell your dim-lighted partner that, Tetsu.” he instructed, apparently so petty he refused to speak to Kagami directly.

Kuroko merely turned to Kagami and said, “Aomine-kun is very serious about his basketball shoes, Taiga-kun. He’s had his collection since he was little.”

“That’s right I—” Aomine started before both he and Momoi abruptly froze. 

Kagami panicked. Kuroko didn’t seem to see a problem with anything that he had said.

 _“Who!?”_ Aomine yelled at the same time that Momoi gasped and squealed, _“No! Really?!”_ a smile stretching her face, somehow, impossibly knowing what the use of Kagami’s given name meant.

And that was how one of Kagami’s worst nightmares came to life, with Kuroko stoically declaring that he and Kagami were now dating, more or less.

Somehow, Aomine was now providing Kagami with the strongest scowl he’s ever seen him bare (and that was saying something). Momoi, surprisingly, was the most supportive.

“Ohhh, I always wondered what Tetsu-kun would call his partner! Of course he’s still very polite, even with his boyfriend. But that’s just like Tetsu-kun~. Do you call him something cute too, Kagamin? Oh! You should call him ‘Tsuya’! I always thought that that was very cute~. Not as cute as Tetsu-kun, of course, but still _suuper_ cute! Oh, oh! You could even throw ‘-chan’ on at the end! Ohh! That would be so, so adorable! Wouldn’t that be _sooo_ cute—”

Yeah, okay, Kagami immediately takes it back. Both of their reactions were terrible.

Aomine - thankfully or unfortunately - cut Momoi’s seemingly endless spiel off then, declaring that if Kagami wanted the shoes, he had to defeat him in a one-on-one. Kagami initially protested, but he figured it was better than having to bribe Momoi into handing them over, probably by being made to call Kuroko whatever embarrassingly cutesy nickname she wanted him to. So Kagami played against Aomine, and Momoi and Kuroko went to the bench to discuss something.

Of course, Kagami swiftly discovered that all of his earlier options were terrible. 

“I didn’t say it in front of those two ‘cause they woulda punched me,” Aomine started, dribbling the ball lazily. “but if you also want to date Tetsu you have to beat me.”

“You deserve to be punched! You’re seriously betting Kuroko like you’re literally, currently betting a pair of _shoes?”_ Kagami spat, unable to keep the hostile anger from his tone. He was sick of the Miracles acting like they owned his bondmate.

“You’re not good enough for Tetsu if you can’t beat me one-on-one.” Aomine simply, stubbornly furthered, not making any sense.

“What the hell does being better at basketball have to do with dating him?!”

Aomine faced him with a serious, scathing look. “If you even have to ask that, you don’t even deserve to be his garbage man.” he growled.

“His what?!”

The exchanges continued much like that, back and forth. Kagami supposed that it was only fair that he had his own ‘shotgun talk’ today too, if Kuroko had to have one earlier that morning. But that wasn’t very fair, seeing as Kuroko wouldn’t have to get _seven_ of them, like Kagami inevitably would. Maybe three, tops.

Aomine destroyed him, eventually walking away from Kagami like he was bored of him. He still let Kagami take the shoes though, for some reason.

Aomine watched Kuroko for a long moment, the two staring each other down silently. Then Kuroko shifted, the ermine now sitting on the bench, periscoping on his hind legs and staring at Aomine with those big ol’ eyes.

Aomine growled, “You dirty cheat, Tetsu. Giving me those eyes...” before he shifted himself, the panther chuffing lowly in his throat as he rubbed his massive head up against Kuroko’s whole body.

Momoi smiled pleasantly. “Not that you need it, Kagamin,” she started, watching the two bonding with clear fondness. “But Dai-chan gives you his support. So do I.” she clarified. “I’m sure the others will too, eventually. I’ve said it before, but you make Tetsu-kun very happy.” she reasoned, somehow knowing Kagami's exact fear of how the others will react and trying to ease him of it.

Kagami felt himself flush. “Ah, thanks, Momoi…” he said genuinely, despite how awkward he was feeling as he scratched at a reddened cheek. 

Momoi was actually being super cool, and she was supposedly the Miracle who loved Kuroko the most, since she did so so openly. Maybe the others would take it well too then? At least, he couldn’t imagine her and Kise’s reactions being all that different from each other...

“Of course, Kagamin.” Momoi beamed at him once more, giving a cutesy tilt of her head. Before the mood suddenly shifted. “But hurt him and I’ll peck out your eyes.” she cooed.

Ah, of course. He was doomed, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to clarify some things;
> 
> \- Sorry for like the complete villainization of Haizaki. I really do think he probably just lost control of his instincts in this moment, but then took it way too far. (I needed somebody to give me drama, and Hanamiya had already served his purpose lol)  
> \- whenever they were all shifted at the same time when they were younger, Alex 100% picked up Kagami and Himuro by the scruff of their neck and carried them around like that whenever they weren’t listening to her (like they’re her cubs bc they are)  
>  ~~\- my brain: and there was only one bed  
>  me: omg there was only one bed~~  
> \- Alex is of course referencing the song “Stacy’s Mom” by Fountains of Wayne with her comment about being a cool, hot mom (which she is).  
> \- I finally got to write a fic where they do the whole “you can call me taiga” and “you can call me tetsuya” thing, my life is complete.  
> \- If it wasn’t clear, Aomine and Kuroko have now renewed their bond. It’s now pretty similar to what it used to be, though a little strained (like Kagami and Kuroko’s first was. In the first fic).  
> \- Momoi is a sweet girl. She hasn’t given up her love for Kuroko but as she said, she sees how happy Kagami makes him. She’s a respectful queen like that. (As a bondmate though, she’ll still be very affectionate with him, and so will the other kiseki).


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami’s thoughts about what everyone’s reactions would be to news of him and Kuroko dating had set him on edge, enough so that his bondmate had no trouble picking up on it.

“Is something the matter, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko had asked, tone very polite and non-confrontational, despite knowing full well that something was clearly bugging Kagami. He had probably only said anything at all to gage how willing Kagami was to share his troubles with him. 

Really, how on earth meathead Kagami had managed to land such a kind, respectful partner was anyone’s guess. 

Though of course, Kuroko’s affinity for maintaining what he deemed to be polite distance sometimes caused them problems too, like their misunderstanding after their loss to Touou. But it wasn’t like that was only his partner’s fault. Kagami could’ve worded his own feelings and intentions much better than he had.

Anyway, the point was, if Kuroko didn’t feel comfortable enough to share his personal issues with him, Kagami viewed that as a problem on his own part, not his bondmate’s. Kuroko made Kagami feel like he could tell him anything and he wouldn’t be judged for it. In fact, he’d be offered helpful, reasonable, logical solutions. Like his approach to Kagami’s issues with Tatsuya had been. In Kagami’s eyes, Kuroko was an excellent bondmate. It was Kagami who needed to step it up.

So by all means, Kagami really shouldn’t have any qualms with sharing his current worries with his bondmate. That being said, something petty and jealous in Kagami didn’t want to bring them up. Or rather, Kagami didn’t want to seem petty and jealous by doing so. He didn’t want it known that in reality, the Miracles’ weird fluctuating relationships with Kuroko annoyed Kagami. More so for the reason that they played terribly with Kuroko’s emotions than any sort of possessiveness that Kagami felt for his bondmate.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Kuroko and hell if anything or anyone other Kuroko and himself were going to keep them apart, but Kagami also believes in freedom too. Kagami wasn’t like those Miracles’, who had only recently begun to change their tune about Kuroko 'buddying it up’ with an ‘outsider’ like Kagami.

As they finally reached the train’s stop near the stadium and disembarked, the two stuck close together, as always. Though this was the first time Kagami thought anything of it, his and Kuroko’s closeness.

It was normal for bondmates to be clingy. It was how you strengthened a bond, with constant physical touch and mini-scenting sessions done through slight brushes of body against body or even hugs or hand holding or the like, if one felt so inclined. All that stuff was also normal for boyfriends too, Kagami guessed.

Kagami still couldn’t believe it, really. He was actually somebody’s boyfriend. _Him._

Kagami’s always liked to pretend he didn’t care about how others saw him. He’s always stood out because of his taller stature and brash personality, because of his foreignness both in and out of Japan. Though now, the Miracles’ impending reactions to the news of he and Kuroko’s new relationship-related development was really starting to weigh on him.

They were clingy, over protective bastards, every one of those Miracles. He supposed it was only natural, since they were all bondmates, back in the day; and nothing they did or say could keep Kagami from being with Kuroko, naturally. It was just...annoying, probably being the best word for it. Irritating, to have to eventually reveal it to them all, one by one.

(In Kuroko’s former pride leader’s case though - Kagami thought as he recalled the sensation of scissors slicing through his cheek and a feeling of powerlessness, not being able to shift forms, unable to move even a muscle as the shorter redhead loomed over him - it was probably even a little intimidating).

Kagami’s never been an overly jealous guy, but he doesn’t really think he should be held accountable for his actions if any one of those Miracles even insinuates that he and Kuroko couldn’t be together. He barely held himself back from decking Aomine in the face when he had made his little comment about him not being good enough for Kuroko. 

Because admittedly, that was one of Kagami’s deepest rooted fears that he couldn’t seem to shake, no matter how hard he tried. For years now, he’s always gotten this feeling that he’s never been quite _right_ enough in a lot of people’s eyes. In his teachers’, his peers’, his dad’s, Tatsuya’s...

...But to Kuroko, he was ‘amazing’... That’s what was so weird about Kuroko - among other things, of course - but that stuck out the most to Kagami.

In terms of basketball, when he and his shadow first started working together, Kagami wasn’t at the same level as those Miracles. Kuroko had told him such in no uncertain terms. But in terms of being a partner to Kuroko, a bondmate, Kagami had always been something special. Kuroko was very clear about that too. Whereas the Miracles had to choose whether or not to rely on Kuroko from moment to moment, Kagami had always trusted him. Without even knowing it for the longest time, Kagami had somehow met this hidden standard of Kuroko’s that no one ever seemed able to reach before, even with his larger than average pool of bondmates to choose from… 

Kagami supposed that was what drew him to Kuroko, in the end. In Kuroko’s eyes, Kagami’s own standout-ness didn’t make him weird. It made him worthy.

Emboldened by these realizations, Kagami shooed away his worries and grabbed ahold of his partner’s hand, lacing his fingers through Kuroko’s own. 

“Nah. Nothing’s bugging me. Not really.” he truthfully dismissed as he drew his partner even closer somehow, so that they were now pressed together, side by side. 

He didn’t really know if his bondmate was really one for PDA, but either way, Kuroko didn’t seem to protest. He only seemed a little surprised before contentment settled over him and he gave Kagami’s hand a light squeeze, before continuing to look ahead as they walked. Satisfied.

It was getting easier and easier to read his bondmate these days, and Kagami couldn’t be more thrilled.

When they reached the outside of the stadium, the rest of the team was there, all of them meeting up to watch the semi-final match between Shutoku and Rakuzan, before Seirin’s long-awaited, official rematch against Kaijou.

“Why does it seem like it’s always you two we’re waiting on?” Hyuuga groaned, having made a similar comment about them only just last night. They must’ve been quite the troublesome kouhai, in his eyes. 

“Because Kuroko-kun likes to wander off and Kagami-kun can’t help but trail off after him like a puppy. Or like a kitty cat with his master at feeding time, I suppose.” the Coach immediately shot back, sounding only minorly annoyed as she rummaged around in her bag for something. “Your lateness is annoying, as usual, but since it’s not our own game you’re late to, I’ll let it slide for now.” she confirmed as she finally turned around, before her eyes immediately landed on them and went slightly wide.

She was looking directly at Kuroko and Kagami’s still clasped hands. Kagami felt himself grow only minorly uneasy, but he chased the feeling away, probably gripping his partner’s hand more tightly than he meant to in the process.

Unlike the Miracles, Kagami didn’t really dread telling Seirin about this new change between him and Kuroko. He knew their teammates would react kindly, if not embarrassingly, to it. They seemed to misunderstand, however.

“Aw, having a bondmate must be nice.” Koganei seemed to whine as he looked at their joined hands. “You get as many affectionate touches as you want.”

“You say that as if Mitobe-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai don’t let you lay all over them everyday.” even Furihata couldn’t help but point out.

As if to prove his point, Mitobe smiled and gave Koganei’s head a brief _pat, pat,_ Koganei pressing into it happily.

“Well, it’s different between bondmates!” Koganei argued, despite having just pretty much proved the opposite. “I’ve heard it’s like...it’s like there’s constantly this little bubble of safety and warmth surrounding you. Even when you’re apart - not for too long, of course. I heard then it starts to feel bad. So that’s why you constantly want little touches.”

“Sounds kinda annoying, if you ask me.” Fukuda noted. “I mean, it kinda sounds like you can’t really ever be on your own, anymore?”

“That’s not it.” Kuroko then surprisingly spoke up, voice soft. He then seemed to shrug, the movement very minor, nothing more than a slight twitch of his shoulders. “It’s just nice. To feel like you always have someone at your side, even when they’re not. To know that there’s someone out there who cares about you, because you can feel them doing it.” he attested, everyone no doubt taking his word for it because he had had more bondmates than anyone previously ever thought possible.

The Coach smiled warmly at them. “That does sound nice.”

The rest of the team was watching the bonded pair too, as if seeing them in a new light, seeming approving. 

“Yeah.” Fukuda then agreed, smiling sheepishly back. “I guess it does.”

His partner was gonna kill him, Kagami decided. How could Kuroko just go around saying stuff like _that_ with a straight face? It was like he was trying to embarrass Kagami at every chance he got, first with Alex and then with Momoi and Aomine. 

But that wasn’t really what was happening, because as always, Kuroko’s voice just oozed earnesty with every embarrassing sentence he spoke. 

Kuroko then looked to Kagami and gave him a soft smile, as if sensing his thoughts and whatever mild annoyance Kagami had with his partner swiftly vanished.

They still hadn’t told the team yet, Kagami realized, and it was on purpose. Their teammates had assumed that their hand holding was just normal bondmate behavior - which it pretty much was, for some people. But that wasn’t the case for him and Kuroko anymore.

Unlike earlier this morning, Kuroko was giving Kagami the chance to play it off. To spare him any more embarrassment that he may feel by being made known as Kuroko’s _partner,_ partner. As his boyfriend.

_F-that._

Kagami wasn’t ashamed of Kuroko, and he wasn’t gonna let his partner think even for one second that that was the case by not saying anything now.

“L-Listen up, everybody!” Kagami called, unable to keep his voice from wavering despite his new resolve. “That’s not… Kuroko and I, we’re not bondmates!”

Everyone faced him with a blank, confused stare.

He coughed. “I-I mean not just bondmates.” he rephrased. God, why was he so dumb when it came to this kind of stuff? How come Kuroko was so fine with it all the time?

Only...he wasn’t, Kagami realized as soon as he focused on his partner. Kuroko was surprised by Kagami’s outburst. _Amazed_ at what he was attempting to do. As if it was something special. As if someone wanting and willing to share that they were dating someone like Kuroko was something to be amazed at.

Kagami must’ve given him the wrong impression with his reactions earlier that morning, with his genuine embarrassment at Alex and the Touou duos’ reactions. Kuroko must’ve assumed that it was shame that Kagami had felt and not just his tough-guy ego feeling a little bruised. Did Kuroko really still think that he was so amazing, even when he thought Kagami was ashamed to be labeled as anything more than his bondmate?

Once again, Kagami’s partner made him feel both incredibly good about himself and incredibly shitty at the same time. 

Reinvigorated, Kagami confidently continued, “Kuroko and I, we’re dating.” until he thought over his words for a second and then added, “I think.”

“Dating?!” exclaimed Hyuuga.

“Since when?!” the Coach demanded, looking shocked.

“Think?” parroted Izuki.

“Wait. This wasn’t already established?” Kiyoshi calmly asked, looking very confused.

 _“No!”_ everyone - sans Kuroko - emboldingly replied to Kiyoshi in unison.

“Tell me you’re joking.” Hyuuga groaned, grabbing onto Kiyoshi and slowly shaking him back and forth. “Tell me you’re joking. Not even you can be this much of a moron. How would we have not known? Why would we be so surprised?”

“Well, I don’t know if he’s a moron. He noticed that they were dating before any of us did, after all.” Tsuchida calmly argued, scratching his cheek.

“We just started dating!” Kagami quickly cut in, trying to dissuade the team from making any false accusations about there being some sort of secret relationship between him and Kuroko this whole time.

“See?” Hyuuga said before he processed the comment. He then seemed to remember what they were talking about, prior to him giving his usual verbal berating to Kiyoshi. He turned back to the bonded pair. “Wait, you’re serious? You two are actually dating? Like for real?”

“Since just last night.” Kuroko calmly informed, unclasping their hands so he could instead wrap an arm around Kagami’s back. Kagami stiffened momentarily, not expecting the unfamiliar gesture, but quickly relaxing into it, as he always did when it came to Kuroko’s soft touches. “We’re very official. I’ve been welcomed by his mother and he by my bondmates.” Kuroko furthered in a deadpan, but by now Kagami could see the truth. Kuroko was trying to be funny.

Kagami was gonna kill him. 

“His mom?!” Hyuuga exclaimed.

“How serious!” Tsuchida noted, sounding genuinely amazed. “I haven’t even gotten the nerve to meet my girlfriend’s folks yet…”

“Aw, yeah, nice, Kagami!” Koganei congratulated, slapping said redhead on the back in a friendly gesture.

“Is it Kagami we should be complimenting or Kuroko?” Furihata then cut in, looking between Tsuchida and Kuroko and Kagami, as though trying to decide whose example he should follow. “What’s the etiquette for this sort of thing? Should you meet your partner’s family first to make a good impression? Or should you offer for them to meet yours first to show them you’re serious? How do you ask? How soon do you do it?” he asked in a rush, sounding as if he wanted to store the answers away for himself.

“First of all it wasn’t my mom, it was just Alex.” Kagami quickly explained, getting all these ridiculous ideas out of everybody’s heads. “Second, just Aomine and Momoi know. None of the other Miracles do yet so don’t tell them somehow before we can!” he requested, not knowing how or when his teammates would get a chance to let something like this slip, but knowing the universe, Kagami decided to take as many precautions as possible. 

“Look, we’re not trying to make anything weird or anything.” Kagami continued. “But I’m not gonna go around and try to hide anything either. I just thought you all should know.” he finished with a shrug, looking away but unable to hide his happy look at Kuroko’s approving squeeze to his arm.

The Coach was smiling softly at them, looking very fond. “Of course. We appreciate you feeling comfortable enough to share this with us.” was her very diplomatic though sincere answer. “Isn’t that right, boys?” she then prompted to the rest of the team.

Everyone then voiced their confirmation and that was that. Another major reveal was taken care of. They all then changed the topic rather swiftly, to how their search for shoes went, the easy atmosphere that seemed to surround Seirin settling over them. It made sense. Kagami had been least concerned about their reactions anyway. Everyone on Seirin was pretty awesome like that.

He was no Midorima, but Kagami couldn’t help but thank fate or whatever for causing him to end up at Seirin, for having him meet these warm people and this one special person.

...He really hoped he wasn’t turning into one of those mushy saps who became known as a wuss cause of their relationship. Then again, Kagami had always been quite whipped whenever it came to Kuroko, hadn’t he? He wondered if all these new, warm fuzzy feelings constantly filling up his chest thanks to him and his partner’s closeness could have any negative side effects. 

_Well,_ Kagami thought as Kuroko removed his arm from around his back, but very purposefully brushed up against his arm as he passed, continuing to walk ahead into the stadium. Kagami followed after his partner much like the lost puppy the Coach had compared him to earlier. 

_Death by overindulgence in mush would probably be worth it in the end._

* * *

When they had finally arrived inside, the match between Shutoku and Rakuzan had already started. 

“Man, Miracle vs. Miracles matches are always intense.” Koganei noted, watching the high paced action with a bit of growing worry from their spot at the sidelines. If they won their own match today, then tomorrow they’d have to face one of these guys, after all.

“Not only that, but it’s a battle between predator and prey!” Kawahara excitedly pointed out, as if the Miracles were going to shift right there on the court and duke it out, like this was the Discovery channel or something and not the Winter Cup. “Deer vs...uh, whatever Akashi is.”

“How do you know he’s even a predator?” Fukuda asked, brows furrowed.

“Take one look at the guy and tell me that he doesn’t scream bloodthirsty hunter.” Kawahara shot back.

“Fair enough.” Fukuda conceded, even those two non-shifters being able to tell that much; there was something off about Akashi.

“H-He’s a predator alright…” Furihata managed to ground out, looking quite freaked out as he probably recalled his own encounter with the leader of the Generation of Miracles. 

“There’s this presence to him...” Izuki confirmed. “Even without his scent - which is one of the strongest I’ve ever encountered - he seems to carry himself differently. But not only that. Take a look at the other players on the court.”

Everyone did as instructed, but had a hard time seeing what Izuki’s keen eyes could.

“What about them?” Hyuuga asked.

Izuki jutted his chin foward, crossing his arms as he seemed to analyze the court. “Look at the shifters’ expressions. They’re all weary of Akashi. But not only that, take a look at all the shifters on the bench.”

Everyone did as instructed once more, and that’s when they all finally noticed it.

Ears and tails. Horns and tusks… Some of the benched player’s animal characteristics were showing.

“They’re struggling to suppress their instincts.” the Coach noticed, her own sharp eye doing short work of evaluating the situation. “The players on the court are strong and good at hiding it so you can’t really tell, but I imagine they’re having a hard time of it as well.”

“It’s hard, being around him. Akashi.” Furihata furthered. “I can’t really logically explain it but, it’s like your instincts can’t help but flare when he’s around. It’s like they’re either telling you to shift so you can run or play dead and hope he passes you by... And you can’t really stop your instincts from acting up either.”

“C’mon now…” Fukuda started. “I mean, he’s just a guy! There’s no way someone can be that scary, even if he is a strong shifter. Besides, it’s not like he can just start like, attacking you out of nowhere.”

“Instincts don’t really work on logic.” Kiyoshi explained for their non-shifter teammates. “You can tell yourself things like that all you want - that you’re not in any real danger, that people can’t just attack you. But in the end, it all just comes down to basic fight or flight response.”

“Akashi-kun has always been an impressive presence.” Kuroko spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention. What with someone like Akashi being the focus of their attention, they had nearly forgotten all about their practically invisible teammate. “I’ve always thought that he has a natural affinity for bringing out the best in people. That being said, I also think the opposite is true in that he can also expose their weaknesses.”

Everyone was a little stunned for a moment, looking at the freshman captain of Rakuzan as if in a new light. 

“Scary…” Koganei trailed.

“It’s not only Akashi though.” Izuki started once more. “All of Rakuzan’s starters also have this weird air about them. Not only that, there’s something else off about them too…”

The conversation then turned to how they knew all of these players, how they had run into all of them earlier that day. Kagami saw that front flipping Kotaro guy in the second store that he had hit up for shoes, Furihata and company had seen the hulking Nebuya guy slamming back heaping piles of food during their own shopping trip, and the seniors had run into that suave Mibuchi guy at the train station. All three of them were Uncrowned Kings and strong shifters to boot, judging by their scents and presence.

“They’re not more giant-ass spiders, are they?” Kawahara worrily questioned.

Hyuuga looked as though he wished to slap him upside the head, had he been able to reach him at the moment. “Just because Hanamiya was one doesn’t mean they’re all one too. Does Kiyoshi look like a giant bug to you?”

“No, but he _bugs_ you a lot!” Izuki quickly supplied.

“Spiders and tarantulas are arachnids, not bugs. And you’re missing the point.” the Coach quickly interrupted before Hyuuga could give his usual response to one of Izuki’s puns. “Based on my intel, I believe they’re all well rounded, in terms of shifters. Kagami-kun, you’ve got the best sniffer out of everyone here. What stands out to you?”

Kagami gave it a go. “One’s another big cat, another a bird, and the other...I dunno. Some kinda mammal? A big one. Strong.” he thought before he gave a few more sniffs, the scent seeming familiar but strange in this context. He knew it, just what was it? It was right on the tip of his tongue… Oh. That was it. “Beef.” he found himself saying out loud, a bit surprised as he finally realized. That was an awfully strong scent coming from a prey animal, after all.

“Beef?” Hyuuga repeated back. “What, like a cow?”

“He’s a bull, if I remember correctly.” Kiyoshi clarified.

“You really are a meathead-ed burger fanatic.” Kuroko deadpanned from Kagami’s side.

“Shut up!” Kagami exclaimed, palming his partner’s head and roughly mussing up his hair in that way that he disliked.

“Alright, alright, settle down.” the Coach ordered, getting them all back on track. “Anything else of note?”

Kagami focused again. “He’s not a bird of prey, that Mibuchi guy. But he doesn’t smell weak, either. He’s sorta strong too. Aggressive, even.” he deduced. It kinda reminded him a bit of Midorima, a prey animal that could still be quite dangerous, given the right circumstances.

“Teppei? Ringing any bells?” the Coach prompted.

“Hmm…” Kiyoshi seemed to think for a second before he concluded, “A duck.”

Seirin was quiet for a moment.

“A...duck?” Koganei repeated back, sounding utterly unimpressed.

“No wait, that’s not it… A goose? No...” Kiyoshi corrected himself, hand to his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. He then snapped his fingers and gained a happy look. “A swan. That’s it!”

“That’s still not very impressive.” Fukuda noted, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“Swans can be scary! I got attacked by one on holiday once.” Kawahara shared.

“Of course you did.”

“Still, those two are strong,” Kagami couldn’t help but notice. “the bull and the bird, despite not being some type of major predator.” he elaborated.

“And what about Akashi?” Furihata asked, his own scenting ability not strong enough to determine on his own. “What’s he?”

“He’s another big cat.” Kagami noted, recalling back to one of that Haizaki bastard’s comments from yesterday - about Kuroko ‘having a thing’ for cat shifters - and the moment Kagami had met the shorter redhead himself, the familiar scent of a fellow feline coming off of him in droves.

“He’s a lion.” Kuroko surprisingly shared. He usually wasn’t one to reveal anything about the Miracles that he didn’t deem necessary to basketball, after all. His expression was intense, staring Akashi down as he tore through Shutoku’s players all on his own. Something about the way Kuroko was looking at him weighed on Kagami. That, combined with the way that Kuroko always seemed closed off, on guard, whenever his former pride leader was around, was starting to really concern Kagami. 

He felt the by-now familiar sensation of Kuroko feeling a strong emotion, but doing short work of smothering it, causing whatever specific feeling it was to be indecipherable to Kagami through their bondlink.

Kagami hated it when he did that.

“A lion, huh?” Izuki said, tone and expression quite serious as he watched the worryingly strong player dominate the court. “I bet when he was a kid, he was king of the jungle gym.”

“Izuki, _I am going to kill you.”_ Hyuuga was finally able to threaten. “Read the room!”

The game continued, eventually ending in Shutoku’s defeat. Akashi was so intimidating and strong that he barely needed the other players on his team. Akashi’s threat of self-mutilation seemed to inspire them to kick it up a notch however, and it was a crushing defeat for Shutoku. Rakuzan still celebrated their win, however. The Kotaro guy shifted into his animal form - an energetic cheetah - and pounced on one teammate and then another when that one had inevitably shifted to escape his reach or throw him off (he smartly stayed away from their captain however, Kagami couldn’t help but notice).

Most of the shifters on Shutoku exhaustedly reverted into their animal forms by now. Takao looked as though he were barely hanging onto his control, whereas Midorima looked stoically rigid; the overwhelming fatigue he should be feeling nowhere evident on his face or in his posture.

At the line up, Midorima offered a hand to Akashi. Akashi declined to shake it. The two former bondmates then turned away from each other, expressions blank as both teams left the court for the locker rooms.

Kuroko was still way too quiet at Kagami’s side, watching his former teammates with that careful blankness that Kagami really hated. Reaching out through their bond to try to tell what his partner was feeling, Kagami instead felt a black, jumbling mass in place where there should’ve been some sort of feeling, some _emotion,_ coming from Kuroko. But there was nothing. It was scary.

Once again, just as Kagami thought he and Kuroko were getting close, closer than ever, the Miracles came along and swept that tentative happiness right out from under Kuroko and in turn closed him off to even Kagami.

Kagami wouldn’t let them do that again though, not without a fight. He decided that a long time ago, so he reached out, resting a hand at the base of Kuroko’s neck, giving it what he hoped to be a comforting squeeze.

Kuroko looked to Kagami a little belatedly, as if the touch had pulled him from his thoughts and surprised him. Though his expression softened just the slightest bit, that grimness clinging to his bondmate seemed to linger. He appreciated Kagami’s support but seemed to want some space as he sorted out whatever internal conflict he was clearly dealing with right now. 

Happily though, Kuroko brushed his fingers against Kagami’s own, the feeling all too fleeting but reassuring, no less. It was still worrying to Kagami, but the feeling of his partner’s fingers briefly curling around a few of his own let Kagami know all he needed to; Kuroko recognized that Kagami was there, if he needed his support. Whenever he asked.

And Kagami would be waiting right here when he did, whenever that was.

* * *

As expected, once he saw the wrapping going up Kuroko’s one arm - to cover his bruising from the encounter with Haizaki - Kise kinda lost it. 

“Kurokocchi, you said you weren’t hurt...” Kise seemed to both whine and warn at the same time, as both teams were supposed to be warming up for their match. His eyes then darted to Kagami’s own bandaging, to cover up his scratches and bites. “I should’ve roughed him up more.” Kise then seemed to growl, under his breath, and Kagami was confused because it seemed like Kise was angry that Kagami had gotten hurt too? Which was odd. 

It wasn’t like Kise was without his own injuries courtesy of that d-bag. Kagami noticed a few light scratches on the blonde here and there. And those were just the injuries that could be seen. Kuroko and Kagami had their share of hurts hidden under their clothes, and besides from that, Kagami already knew about Kise’s foot. Had seen the injury happen.

“I said the fall hurt.” Kuroko merely repeated, as though mimicking his same response to Kagami’s similar complaints last night, petulantly refusing to meet Kise’s hurt look as he passed a ball to a teammate. “And Haizaki-kun has already been retaliated against for the trouble he’s caused. If your win wasn’t enough, Aomine-kun punched him. After the match.” Kuroko revealed.

Kise’s eyes widened in surprise. That was also news to Kagami as well. “Really?” the blonde questioned, seeming genuinely surprised.

“Yes.” Kuroko answered. “Momoi-san told me. She said Haizaki-kun was going to try to rough you up after the match and Aomine-kun wouldn’t allow for that, of course.”

Kise still looked stunned, a little embarrassed even, if his slight flush was any indication. “W-Well, that was very nice of him… But you should’ve just left Haizaki to me to begin with, Kurokocchi. I get you were worried about Kagamicchi, but once I came you could’ve gone. I had it handled.” Kise pouted, before his expression seemed to darken. “Haizaki had no right to throw you around or talk to you like that. No right to hurt Kagamicchi or his friends either. He’s vile...” he cursed, Kagami a little surprised at the utterance and the fact that Kise was sort of worried about Kagami too. Again, what was that about?

“I did attack him first. Besides, I wasn’t going to leave Kise-kun on his own.” Kuroko said, as though such a thing were obviously not an option. “That wouldn’t make me a very good bondmate to Kise-kun, would it?” he simply posed.

Kise’s eyes seemed to widen once more, before a slightly remorseful look crossed his face. “That makes me really happy, to hear you call me that again.” he admitted before he gave a tremendous pout and declared, “But it’s a little unwanted right now of all times, right before our match! How am I supposed to face you and give it my all with the memory of you being so cute so fresh in my mind…?” he lamented very dramatically.

Kuroko just gave Kise a serious look. “Please do not hold anything back against me. I won’t be doing the same for you.”

“So mean!”

Kuroko shrugged, unmoved by Kise’s theatrics. “Well, Kise-kun’s my rival. It wouldn’t be right to not give it my all against you.”

That shut Kise right up, as Kuroko explained how since he had been Kise’s mentor in middle school, that he viewed Kise as a troublesome student who quickly surpassed him and so Kuroko constantly worked so he could meet Kise in every challenge. So they could stand as equals on the court.

Kagami’s bondmate was smooth as hell, without even trying. As usual. It seemed to light a fire in Kise like nothing else could.

The game was intense, exhilarating. Kise was an incredible, unstoppable force. But in the end, he was more injured than he had let on and in the last few minutes of the game, he had to be subbed out. His leg was hurting him to the point where his body forced him to stay in his animal form, to heal, to rest.

As Kasamatsu held the injured, depressed seeming fox in his arms during the final line up, Kuroko then reached out and held Kise’s furry face in his palms, stroking near his whiskers with his thumbs.

“Kise-kun was amazing.” Kuroko said, voice taking on a note of genuine admiration. “Seirin may have won, but in the end, we still couldn’t stop you.” 

Kise let out a pitiful whine at that, before he reached forward and gave a few licks to Kuroko’s hands.

Kuroko then _laughed,_ soft and barely audible but no less breathtaking to hear.

“I miss being your teammate, but in my opinion, Kise Ryouta-kun of Kaijou is the greatest.” Kuroko then declared. After that, Kise didn’t hold back anymore with his affectionate nuzzles and other ministrations to Kuroko, if he had even done so to begin with. Tears dyed his furry cheeks as he rubbed all up against the light haired teen, licking at his face and neck and hair, Kasamatsu doing his best to not drop his overzealous teammate in the process. Kuroko just allowed it to happen, even going so far as to give his former teammate - his bondmate - a hug, as best he could.

Kasamatsu was very patient, before he eventually scolded Kise, without much malice, to leave Kuroko be. He gave the Seirin players a genuine, though strained smile in parting and wished them luck before he carried his teammate off, to get him some proper medical attention no doubt. 

As the rest of the Kaijou team followed after, Kagami couldn’t help but agree with his partner’s earlier sentiments. Whether it was proven through defending his bondmates from threats or assisting his teammates on the basketball court, there was no denying it; Kise really was something.

* * *

Kagami had misplaced his ring from Tatsuya and was in a panic as he rushed back to the bench to find it. He still needed to have his talk with Tatsuya, which wouldn’t go over well if it seemed like he had carelessly thrown away his ring.

A stone faced Midorima then surprised him, offering Kagami’s relocated ring back to him, as well as a cryptic warning;

There were apparently two Akashi Seijurous.

What that meant though, Kagami didn’t know. Did he have an evil twin? Was he possessed or something? It didn’t make any sense to Kagami, but Midorima insisted that if the redhead asked his bondmate, Kuroko would be able to elaborate on it. If he was willing to, that is.

As if he knew they were speaking of him, Kuroko then appeared, along with Takao, the former looking for his bondmate when he hadn’t returned. As soon as he noticed Kuroko was there, Midorima’s attention seemed to zero in on him. His brows furrowed.

“You’ve rebonded with Aomine and Kise. Momoi as well.” Midorima couldn’t help but notice, no doubt picking up on the other Miracles’ increased scents on the slighter teen.

Kuroko took that as his cue to walk further into the gym, moving to stand at Kagami’s side. “That’s right. We’ve all agreed to start working on our relationship again.”

Midorima looked very critical, more so than usual. “Don’t tell me you plan to use Akashi’s own tactic against him?” he scoffed. “That’s foolish, even for you.”

“Tactic?” Takao questioned back, looking between the two former bondmates with confusion. Kagami felt like he only had a little bit of an idea as to what they were talking about, so the following elaboration was appreciated.

“He means using the Miracles’ scents to mask my own.” Kuroko clarified. “Akashi-kun was the one to first come up with the idea of doing so, to improve my misdirection.” 

“You all forced a bond for _basketball?”_ Takao said, sounding absolutely stunned, and very critical himself. Appalled, even.

Midorima nodded in confirmation. “I’ll admit, it was an effective strategy, but to try to use it again on Akashi himself is—”

“You’re wrong.” Kuroko swiftly interrupted, highly out of character and earning everyone’s rapid attention because of it. Kuroko looked away, the smallest of creases maring his brow as he seemed to sort through his thoughts. “Mending my bond with the others has nothing to do with basketball. I’m doing it because I miss them. I don’t want to be apart from everyone any longer. It’s too cruel, to all of us.” he said decidedly, before looking right at the bespectacled teen and honestly stating, “That includes you as well, Midorima-kun.”

Midorima startled, face flushing as it was now his turn to look away, reaching up to adjust his glasses even though they were already as far back on his face as they would go. Takao’s shock seemed to settle then, as he finally saw his teammate’s uncaring front for what it was; precisely that, a front.

Kagami himself knew well enough that despite how much Midorima and the other Miracles liked to protest, that they had all bonded with each other because they cared about one another. At least at one point. Though Kagami was starting to see that the grand majority of them still cared. Kise’s unwavering devotion proved that. So did Murasakibara and Aomine’s interference with Haizaki. Even Midorima’s criticisms of Kuroko were given out of concern.

It wasn’t like he’d ever admit to that though, the damn tsundere. 

“Do you really think this will work against Akashi?” Midorima asked, tone serious as he eyed Kuroko critically.

Kuroko frowned. “I already told you, that’s not why—”

“I know what you said.” Midorima interrupted. “But do you or do you not also believe that this may be helpful against Akashi?” he insisted.

Kuroko’s brows furrowed as he seemed to think it over for a moment. “I don’t know.” he eventually, honestly answered. “Maybe. But there’s no way of knowing for certain until I get there. In any case, it couldn’t hurt.” he shrugged before a soft smile then graced his lips. “It gives me strength, to know that my friends are at my side, even when they’re not. And that’s worth more than any tactic, I think.”

Even Takao was smiling kindly by the end of that little spiel, moved by the sincere words. 

Midorima then sighed very loudly through his nose. “Very well then.” he said, rather mysteriously. “If you believe it’ll help in your endeavors…”

And then, to everyone’s great surprise, Midorima was shifting. The great stag towering over Kuroko before he then lowered his head, nudging it rather formally against the sides of Kuroko’s neck and face, being mindful of his antlers. 

Kagami felt something in Kuroko practically burst in delight then, which you never would’ve been able to tell, just looking at his face. As a pleased happiness flooded him, his shadow didn’t hesitate to reach out towards Midorima and pull him closer, wrapping his arms around the deer’s thick neck. Midorima went absolutely rigid.

“Midorima-kun is very kind,” Kuroko said, softly stroking the short, fine hairs of the stag’s neck. At Midorima’s indignant huff, Kuroko clarified, “to help with my basketball like this, of course.”

Takao seemed unable to hold back his amused laughter at this point, his teammate’s stubborn ego too hilarious to ignore.

Midorima grunted but allowed Kuroko to then pull him to the ground, even resting his head in the other’s lap as his exhaustion from the earlier match against Rakuzan finally seemed to get the better of him. Kuroko continued to soothingly stroke along the elk’s head, his neck, his antlers, strengthening their long-dormant bond with every careful touch. 

Midorima merely relaxed into it, yet another victim to Kuroko’s skilled hands.

* * *

Later that evening found everyone on Seirin convening at Kagami’s apartment once again, to strategize about the upcoming match, but to also listen to Kuroko’s story, one that he insisted should be said in front of the whole team.

“Midorima said that there were two Akashis. What exactly did he mean by that?” Kagami was finally able to bring up again, now that they were all settled.

“It’d be more fitting to say that in our last year of middle school, Akashi-kun had changed. As though he’d become another person entirely.” Kuroko clarified, though it still didn’t make much sense. 

Kagami could feel the reluctance coming off of his partner in waves. Kuroko was still hesitant to tell this story, whatever it was, even though he had attested to the importance of sharing it, assured of his own desire to be honest with Kagami and the rest of Seirin before their final match tomorrow.

Kagami reached across the table and grabbed his partner’s hand. Giving it a gentle though firm squeeze, to signal his support. Kuroko looked up at him then, offering a small, albeit strained smile. The rest of Seirin waited patiently, remaining open to hearing their teammate’s story, but their concern was clearly visible on their faces. 

Kuroko sighed, his resolve seeming to grow. “But it’d be better for me to start from the beginning.” he seemed to decide. “I’ve already told Kagami-kun this, but the Generation of Miracles were not the first people I’ve ever shared a bond with.”

That was right, Kagami suddenly recalled. Kuroko had mentioned a previous bondmate, just last night, in fact (though that seemed so long ago now). Kuroko didn’t say anything more on him, just that he had existed, that there was a story to tell and that it was best saved for a different day. Apparently, today was that day.

“Really?” Furihata asked, looking surprised.

Kuroko only nodded. 

“Honestly, how many bondmates do you have?” Fukuda seemed to try and joke with a nervous laugh, to lighten the heavy mood no doubt. However, this comment only seemed to cause Kuroko more pause; a minuscule twinge of pain panging in Kagami’s chest. 

_Distress. Remorse. Heartache._

A second later, Kagami understood why.

“There was only one other person. And we’re not bondmates anymore.” Kuroko then clarified, tone even. “Our bond’s been severed.”

The shifters all looked stunned, Kagami included. Most of the non-shifters seemed confused, though no less concerned.

“And what does that mean exactly?” Hyuuga asked, voice surprisingly patient as he looked between everyone’s serious expression with growing concern.

Kiyoshi looked pained himself as he answered, “It means they’re as good as dead to each other.”

The others who were left confused now looked shocked. 

“W-What?” Tsuchida asked, looking horrified. 

“But Kuroko severed his bonds with the Miracles, didn’t he?” Kawahara quickly asked. “It can’t be _that_ dramatic… Can it?”

“Those were _broken_ bonds.” Kagami was the one to answer, staring at his bondmate in shock, reeling as the horrifying truth dawned on him. “Broken bonds can be mended over time. Repaired one day, if you want to. Otherwise they’ll eventually fade away over time.”

It's how all bonds were supposed to be ended, if you ever had any intention of ending one in the first place. It was the natural way. Though the straining of a bond and the eventual breaking of one was still a painful process. Kagami himself could attest to that. That was why bonding wasn’t for just anybody and everybody. It was a serious, permanent thing. But to end a bond with a _severing,_ that was...that was insane.

“Severed bonds are when you forcibly remove a bond.” Furihata explained, looking quite like he wanted to be sick. “When you rip it away and destroy it, as if it never even existed.”

“And all that’s left is an empty space in your soul, where that other person used to be.” Kiyoshi concluded, looking quite sad, head bowed, a tiny little grimace on his face. “It’s what happened to the bond between me and my parents when they died. I was too young to remember what it was like exactly, but my grandparents say that I cried for weeks on end. It’s a terrible thing.” he shared, voice sympathetic. “Terrible.”

The team looked horrified, both for Kiyoshi and for Kuroko himself.

The Coach reached out for Kiyoshi then, grabbing his forearm in a comforting manner. “Y-Your...Your friend didn’t die, did he, Kuroko-kun?” she asked, looking quite like she was afraid to know the answer. 

Kuroko just shook his head, still refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

The Coach seemed only minorly relieved, but the confirmation that Kuroko’s former bondmate was indeed still alive was soured by a pressing question; if his former bondmate was still alive, how was their bond severed?

Izuki provided the answer without prompting, frowning, looking confused and angry as he clarified, _“Usually_ a bond is severed when a bondmate dies. It’s theorized that it’s a physiological and psychological response, done to keep the remaining partner from falling into too deep of a depression, for longing for contact that can no longer be had. But it still comes with a deep sense of loss. It’s far more intense and sudden than a bond breaking, but a swifter way to move on, since you don’t feel compelled to seek the person out anymore.” he explained. “A bond severing without a death is rare, but possible. Though why you’d want to do something so emotionally - and at times physically painful to yourself, I wouldn’t know.”

Mitobe then reached out a hand, placing what looked to be a comforting touch to Kuroko’s back, face pulled into a look of utter worry and sympathy.

“Why did you guys sever your bond, Kuroko?” Koganei asked, looking as pained and confused as his silent friend but doing his best to keep his composure for the sake of his kouhai.

“Because he grew to hate me.” Kuroko explained, voice frank. Which made no sense to Kagami. How could anyone hate Kuroko? Let alone a bondmate? Kuroko soon continued, “He didn’t want anything to do with me anymore and I… I understood. So I let our bond just, disappear.

“But I’m off track again.” Kuroko sighed, finally looking back up at everyone. “If I’m to tell this story, I need to do it from the beginning. Though it’s long, I think it’s important that I tell you all.”

Kiyoshi smiled, but his expression was still sincere and firm. “If you’re willing to share, Kuroko-kun, then we’re more than willing to listen.” he assured. 

Everyone offered signs of their agreement.

Kagami felt his bondmate settle ever so slightly, for just a moment, comforted by their teammates’ compassion and understanding. Their clear care and concern. 

_It was almost overwhelming. He didn’t deserve it._

Kagami gave Kuroko’s hand another gentle squeeze at that powerful, though utterly _wrong_ feeling being shared through their bondlink. His bondmate then looked to him one more time - in acknowledgement, in thanks - before he sighed, as though trying to remove a weight from off his shoulders.

“When I was younger,” Kuroko began, voice deceptively even as he seemed to finally find his resolve. “I met a boy. A shifter named Ogiwara Shigehiro...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to clarify some things;  
> \- Kuroko + Kagami use each other’s given names when speaking directly to the other. Otherwise, they default to the family name (like if they’re talking about them with different people).  
> \- Sorry for the lazy reveal of Akashi + the Uncrowned Kings’ animal forms. Akashi I’ve been teasing since the first fic + it’s a canon comparison made in the show, so I figured we’d just come right out + say it, but for the Kings, I didn’t think there was really a realistic way for everybody to have a moment where they did shift that didn’t feel forced or cheap, since I’m mostly sticking with Kagami’s perspective. But this isn’t all we’ll get out of the Uncrowned Kings and _the rest_ of Rakuzan ~~wink wink, nudge nudge~~ so stay tuned!  
> \- Kise took a page out of Momoi’s book and is beginning to be respectful and aware of Kagami when it comes to Kuroko (though he still doesn’t know that they’re now dating, he still thinks they’re just bondmates).  
> \- Aomine beat up Haizaki for Kise + Kuroko (+ Kagami) bc he’s a very good bondmate but doesn’t want anyone to know. Also to clarify, since Momo, Ao, and Kise were all a part of that Kuroko pile at the end of the last fic, the bond between the three of them has also started to improve along with their bond with Kuroko.  
> \- You can always catch me furiously racing through the canon scenes so I can get to the fluff I long to add.  
> \- Midorima and Kuroko have now started to mend their bond! Ahem. For basketball purposes only of course. That’s right.  
> \- I hope the distinctions between a “bond breaking” and a “bond severing” make sense. I wanted to be clear, but didn’t want to over explain. Lmk if you still have any questions, though.  
> \- Next chapter will be a Kuroko perspective flashback. Get ready for angst.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to share your thoughts or feelings on this fic, they really make my day and motivate me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teiko Arc Part 1

Kuroko was nine when he first met Ogiwara Shigehiro. He only got to know him in person for two years, but they were the best two years of his young life.

He hadn’t made many friends before him, if any. Kuroko’s classmates had always had a hard time noticing him, because he seemed to have a natural affinity for keeping quiet - learned from his father - and a natural lack of presence and scent - inherited from his mother.

Though just because he liked to be quiet and lacked a strong presence didn’t mean he didn’t like to have fun. It didn’t mean that he didn’t want to have friends. At least, that was his lonely reality for a time.

The first time he had shifted had been during a sports day festival in kindergarten. He’d collapsed after the relay, the newly shifted creature no bigger than a kiwi fruit almost being stomped upon by his classmates. Ever since then, Kuroko ended up shifting more times than he ever really wanted to. Doctors had explained it was because he was still developing. Other adults had said, whenever they thought Kuroko wasn’t listening, that it was because he had been a sickly child.

(His parents never spoke of it, but Kuroko’s almost certain that he almost wasn’t born, from the way his grandma alluded to the ‘stressful’ circumstances surrounding his birth whenever he’d complain about his parents fretting far too much over him. In fact, Kuroko thinks that he had almost died when he was born. Something about being around too soon). 

So his teachers had to speak to his class, warn them that Kuroko may shift whenever he wasn’t feeling well and that the other students needed to be mindful of him. This of course intrigued his classmates, but only for a short time before they eventually grew bored, as children tended to do rather quickly. They took the warning as explicit permission to ignore Kuroko more or less. 

But that was fine. By the time he could read, books interested Kuroko far more than classmates did and running around outside just made him tired, made him shift forms without meaning to, which meant it’d be hard for him to get back home if no one noticed him disappear, failing to spot the tiny white creature in his place before they ran off looking for him - if they even remembered he was in fact playing with them to begin with. 

So, Kuroko didn’t mind being on his own. 

But then he discovered basketball. He wasn’t sure why it interested him so much, it just did. How strong the players seemed, the intense stunts they performed, flying through the air with ease... It was interesting. It seemed less repetitive than baseball and more thought provoking than simple running back and forth like soccer tended to appear to him. More explosive.

He also noticed that while the grand majority of basketball players were tall and stocky, there were some shorter and slimmer ones too. Both of Kuroko’s parents were pretty average in terms of height and build, so Kuroko knew the chances of him being any bigger than them were slim (as slim as he’d probably inevitably be). So when he saw players that looked like that on TV among the giants, Kuroko wondered if he could be like them. He wondered if even tiny little Kuroko, who everyone always had to step around - if they even noticed him to begin with - could stand side by side with those giants. Work alongside them as a teammate. As an equal.

So Kuroko asked for a ball and found a streetball court and tried his best. He wasn’t very good, but it was still fun to try. To play pretend. To imagine that he was running up and down a court under stadium lights, making a basket, passing to teammates, making a winning play...

Then he met Ogiwara. He went to play at the same court when Kuroko was playing, failing to even notice the other boy at all. It was only when he had accidentally chucked his ball straight at Kuroko and caused his nose to bleed did he finally take notice of the previously-empty seeming court’s other occupant.

Ogiwara was friendly, maybe a little overly so, and - after he helped stop the bleeding and apologized profusely - insisted that the two play together more often. That they should both practice playing with a teammate so they could join a club team one day. Kuroko saw nothing wrong with this logic and agreed.

Ogiwara was a rather interesting person to Kuroko. Whereas Kuroko was pale and dim, quiet and composed, Ogiwara was tan and bright, loud and energetic. His light was blinding and Kuroko discovered that he quite liked the spotlight that Ogiwara tended to cast him in, if it was this warm; if it didn’t come with an overabundance of concern or criticism like his family’s and peers’ came with.

However, Kuroko's natural weakness and lack of athleticism of course eventually led to him shifting in front of Ogiwara, despite his wishes not to. He didn’t want to be a burden, to cut their time together short as his body took an unnecessarily long amount of time to get back its strength.

Admittedly, he also supposed he dreaded Ogiwara calling him the same names that the other students did, perhaps naïvely and innocently, but no less embarrassing. In his short life as a young shifter, Kuroko’s been called many things. A mouse, a rat, and, once he got a little bigger, a weasel.

However, when he inevitably shifted in front of Ogiwara, the other boy surprised him. 

“You’re a stoat!” he had exclaimed, quickly rolling the ball away from Kuroko, so it wouldn’t crash into him once he had finally relocated his friend.

Kuroko tilted his head, because that was a little surprising. People didn’t generally know what he was when he was in his animal form. He didn’t really even know what he was for a while himself. The pediatricians had said he was a stoat. His parents usually simply provided the answer of weasel, whenever they were asked by teachers or colleagues and friends. His grandmother was the one who told him that his white coat meant that he was extra special, that it meant that he had a special name; ermine.

Then Ogiwara shifted in front of Kuroko himself - he knew the other boy was a shifter, could tell that much even with his rather lackluster senses - but what he saw truly surprised him. 

Ogiwara looked _like him._ Like Kuroko. Even his tail was the same length. Only he was brown and beige. They were the _same._ Ogiwara was a stoat too. 

The brown stoat then nudged against Kuroko in greeting and for some reason, in that moment, Kuroko felt like he might’ve burst. No one had ever shifted and greeted him like this before. To Kuroko, shifting was a lonely process, one that came upon him forcefully and separated him from others to a point Kuroko previously thought impossible. No one had ever taken the time to shift with him as well. To _greet_ him even.

It was rather nice.

“You’re an ermine though.” Ogiwara had said once he had shifted back, helping to take care of Kuroko once he realized the other couldn’t shift back quite yet. He’d placed Kuroko on one of his bent knees without question, resting with him underneath a shady tree.

Kuroko tilted his head at him. No one besides his grandmother had ever called him that after all. 

Ogiwara seemed able to decipher his look. “Your coat’s always white, right? That means you’re an ermine. Mine’s always brown, so I’m always a stoat.” he shrugged, as if it were simple logic. He then started to stroke through Kuroko’s fur, as if unconsciously. Kuroko was surprised at the touch but found himself relaxing into it. Ogiwara’s hands were much smaller than those of his parents’ and grandmother’s; the only people who had ever initiated such familiar contact with him before. It was nice, the feel of Ogiwara’s hands. They were small and gentle. Warm, like sunlight. 

“That’s really cool. How you’re always white, I mean.” Ogiwara continued as he observed Kuroko’s fur as he brushed his fingers through it. “Usually people’s animal forms take the dominant color. Like, if you were a leopard or something, you wouldn’t be like a snow leopard all the time. Unless you lived somewhere cold, I guess. But you are? White all the time, I mean?”

Kuroko merely gave a slight nod, unsure what he’d say to all that had he even been able to speak. He was also feeling strangely blissed out. The other’s chatter and touch were nice. Comforting.

Ogiwara beamed, his grin wide and toothy. “That’s pretty cool!” he exclaimed. “I guess that means you’re pretty special, huh?”

Kuroko didn’t think so. No one besides his family’s ever said something like that to Kuroko before, and meant it in a nice way, for that matter. Kuroko thought that that alone made Shige-kun the special one.

They spent a lot of time together after that, nearly everyday. They even spent time together not playing basketball. Hanging out after school, sleeping over at each other’s houses, playing together at recess, once Shige finally realized that they were in the same grade level, at the same school.

When they had bonded, it had been accidentally. They realized it rather belatedly, both unsure of when it had even happened really. They didn’t really notice it themselves until Kuroko’s parents eventually caught the foreign scent on their child. Shige’s family never picked up Kuroko’s scent on him, but Kuroko’s parents had informed them anyway.

Kuroko didn’t see anything wrong with being close to Shige. Because of their bond, Kuroko could feel Shige’s happiness directly, his warmth, even if they were apart. It also made Shige the only person in the world who seemed able to understand what Kuroko was thinking with just one look. How could that be a bad thing?

Both of their families took them to see a specialist anyway. Something about the boys being too young to understand the implications of what they had done.

_“This isn’t all that abnormal actually. Accidental bondings can sometimes happen between over affectionate kids. It isn’t anything to worry about.”_ the specialist had assured. _“You can simply keep them apart and let the bond break over time or just let it stand and see how it goes. Honestly, it’s pretty special that they were able to do it at all.”_

That’s right. To Shige, _with_ him, Kuroko was special and he rather liked being special. So thankfully, the bond stayed and no one ever brought up the idea of breaking it again.

Until Shige’s family had to move away. Both of their families viewed the breaking of their bond as an unfortunate, though inevitable necessity. 

_‘That’s what happens when you bond so young,’_ they had said, shaking their heads. _‘You realize your lives are going in different directions and you have no choice but to part.’_

Shige didn’t see it that way though.

“I don’t want to break our bond.” Shige assured Kuroko the winter before he’d move, before they’d start separate middle schools. He hugged Kuroko tight and swore, “Our bond means we’re together, even when we’re apart, right? Then it’s what connects us. It won’t break us, I won’t let it. I’ll write to you and every time I come back to town, anytime I’m around, we can embarrassingly coddle each other as much as we want. Plus, I promise to even scratch that spot at the base of your tail that I know you like so much.” he added on rather cheekily.

Kuroko yanked on his hair in retaliation.

Shige laughed before he continued, “So let’s not let it break. Any time you feel like you’re missing me, that obviously means that I’m missing you too. And then when we see each other again, when we both meet each other on opposite sides of the court, the winner gets to be carried around on the loser’s head for their victory parade. How’s that sound?”

Ridiculous, Kuroko thought, had it been said by anyone else that is. Of course to Shige, it all seemed that simple. As if you could stop a bond from breaking simply because you didn’t want it to. But since it was in fact Shige who made such a proclamation, it was an honest and sincere promise, as everything that came out of his mouth was. Genuine and kind.

So the bondmates parted ways physically and though distance was meant to break bonds, to Kuroko, it only made him grow fonder.

He and Shige kept in touch through frequent letters, through mailed articles of the others’ clothing. They were apart, but they were still together. _Connected._

On his first day of middle school, Kuroko had worn one of Shige’s t-shirts underneath his Teiko uniform, the feel and vague scent of his bondmate a comfort to Kuroko’s nerves. A reminder of their promise.

They would meet again.

* * *

Though he missed Shige more than he thought possible, Kuroko channeled his anxiousness, his restlessness and turned it into fuel, to motivate him to do his best and get stronger. To make Teiko’s basketball team so he and his bondmate could fulfill their promise and reunite on the court.

Kuroko didn’t make the first string, obviously. He didn’t make the second string either though. According to his letters, Shige was ‘riding the bench’ of his own team, but it seemed like he was getting ahead of Kuroko a bit. He projected that by next year, he may even get to be a starter, once some of his upperclassmen graduated. Even if Teiko was a bigger school and had a bigger basketball program than Meiko, it wouldn’t do for Kuroko to fall behind. Even though it’d be far tougher for him to gain a starting position that it’d be for Shige to. Kuroko just needed to work harder.

He started doing extra practices in the gym at night, despite getting the feeling that his coach thought it was rather pointless (not that he blamed the man, Kuroko kept shifting forms after every drill, after all). He spent his nights after practice wearing himself out, training his body to get stronger, to reach the point where a simple practice session wouldn’t render him obsolete. Wouldn’t force him to shift.

He was actually improving, in terms of preventing himself from shifting. The same couldn’t be said for his basketball, but he figured he should just be grateful and view each small victory for what it was.

His ‘secret training’ as he liked to jokingly call it was how Kuroko ended up meeting another bright light who’d change his life; Aomine Daiki.

It was a little startling, how much Aomine reminded him of Shige. Short cropped hair, tanned skin (though even tanner than Shige), and a love for basketball that didn’t seem like it could be rivaled by anyone or anything. Even their smiles seemed the same to Kuroko. Dazzling. Seemingly blinding at first, but quite warm and comforting once you got used to it being directly focused on you.

Kuroko didn’t know why Aomine did, focus so much on him, that is (once he discovered he was indeed not a ghost haunting the third string gym. Discovered that he was just a less than mediocre player practicing his basketball). Though he developed a theory as to why Aomine didn’t immediately dismiss him; Kuroko confused Aomine, apparently. He smelled ‘wrong’ to him. He had a ‘secondary scent,’ Aomine had called it, but no scent of his own. 

“Ah. That must be my bondmate’s.” Kuroko had said once the idea occurred to him. He imagined that Shige’s scent must’ve been a little faint on him by now and of course his own scent was nonexistent. He probably did smell odd, if anybody happened to be able to pick up anything off of him at all. Aomine must’ve been strong (of course, Kuroko knew that of his basketball skills already, but it also seemed to apply to his skills as a shifter as well).

Aomine’s eyes seemed to widen then, looking excited. “Wait, you have one too?”

“One too?” Kuroko repeated, tilting his head.

Aomine nodded, his grin growing, as if despite himself. “Yeah, a bondmate?” 

“I do.” Kuroko simply confirmed. “You have one as well?”

Aomine seemed to pause then, for some reason. “Yeah? Satsuki?” he said, as if it were obvious, but the name didn’t sound familiar to Kuroko. “You can’t smell her on me?” Aomine furthered, clarifying what was so confusing for him.

Oh. That made sense. Normal shifters could pick up on scents.

Kuroko shook his head. “I’m not very good when it comes to scents. Even my own isn't very noticeable.”

“Yeah, try not at all.” Aomine seemed to laugh. “But you seriously have a bondmate?”

Kuroko nodded again.

“That’s awesome.” Aomine said, looking at Kuroko as if he were puzzling to him. “I’ve never met someone our age who had a bond too. My parents said it was rare.”

“Mine did too.” Kuroko shared, feeling himself relax once he recognized that they were sort of the same, he and Aomine. That the other didn’t seem to find him odd. “They took me and Shige-kun to a specialist.”

“Mine and Satsuki’s too!” Aomine exclaimed, as if he couldn’t believe it. Kuroko almost couldn’t himself, but he saw no reason why Aomine would lie to him, so he allowed his own surprise to settle over him. 

(He wondered if Shige could feel it? Probably not. He’d always said Kuroko’s specific emotions were difficult to pick up on, despite being able to read his general mood rather well).

“We’ve always been close, Satsuki and I.” Aomine continued, drawing Kuroko back to the present with his infectious enthusiasm. “We’re practically siblings. We grew up together so it kinda made sense when we bonded, when we turned ten. We didn’t really mean to do it. It just sort of happened, I guess. Was it kinda the same for you?”

Kuroko was quite happy, he thought. Aomine was sharing so much about himself with _him,_ a boy who he barely knew. Not only that, but Aomine and his story seemed similar to Kuroko’s own. It made him feel a little less alone, if only for the moment. 

Kuroko smiled, Aomine’s enthusiasm and genuinity truly infectious. “Shige-kun and I met two years ago. We bonded shortly after.”

Kuroko must’ve said something wrong, because Aomine’s excited look vanished, replaced by shock and confusion. “Wait. You’ve only known each other for _how_ long?”

Suddenly, Kuroko felt himself grow a little self-conscious. He didn’t understand how he always seemed to mess things up like this, without meaning to. “About two years now? We bonded shortly after that. But we haven’t seen each other for a few months, so his scent may be a little faded by now, if that’s what seems odd?” Kuroko posed evenly, though he was actually quite concerned.

This seemed to be another wrong answer though. “You haven’t seen each other for _how long?”_ Aomine asked once more, this seeming to surprise him most of all. “How do you even still have a bond? How didn’t it break yet?”

Kuroko paused. It had only been a few months. Was it really so odd? “I...don’t know. It just hasn’t.” he instead shrugged. 

Aomine blinked in confusion, Kuroko worrying he had lost him, until a strange look settled over Aomine’s face. One of wonder. Of _Amazement._ “That’s amazing. If me and Satsuki are apart for like, more than a couple of days, even I start to feel it… But you feel fine? You’re not like, constantly pissed off all the time?”

“Not that I’ve noticed?” Kuroko answered, though his tone raised in question a bit at the end. It was an honest answer. Sure, maybe he felt a little lonely sometimes, but it wasn’t anything unmanageable.

Aomine let out a high pitched, considering noise. “You’re pretty special.” he then said, to Kuroko’s utter shock.

Kuroko felt his heart give a painful _twinge._

No one had ever called him that before. No one other than Shige, of course.

(He wondered if Shige could feel _this_ now. Feel his surprise over this strange boy’s interest in him. His infectious light).

“I don’t think I’ve done anything noteworthy.” Kuroko honestly said.

“Are you kidding me?” Aomine said flatly, seriously. “First, you come down here and practice harder and longer and love basketball more than most of the guys on the _first_ string. Then you say you not only have a bondmate but you’re strong enough to be able to be apart from him for so long, without breaking your bond? That’s gotta make you one of the toughest guys I’ve ever met. If not the.”

_‘Tough’._ No one had ever called Kuroko that before either. Not even Shige.

Aomine continued to both amaze and confound Kuroko as they continued to spend time together, the other boy insisting he’d join Kuroko for these extra practice sessions until he was able to climb the ranks of their school’s club teams.

“You don’t have a scent of your own but you’re a shifter. And the way you read me, it’s kinda scary.” Aomine had admitted to him one night, a few days after they had met, when Aomine had kept coming to join Kuroko for some reason, a random third stringer. “You really aren’t using your instincts or anything? How do you keep matching me?”

“You blew past me every time.” Kuroko pointed out after he had finished taking a long drag from his water bottle.

“Yeah, but you were never fooled by my fakes. Not even once.” Aomine argued back. “Seriously, how’d you do it?”

“I don’t know.” Kuroko shrugged, though he was rather happy that Aomine found him so intriguing. “I just felt like you would fake.”

Aomine didn’t seem to buy it, but he let it go for the time being. He instead focused his efforts on a different personal endeavor.

Even weeks after they had started having extra practice together, walking home together, and eating together, Aomine had yet to see Kuroko’s animal form, which the light haired teen counted as a win. It meant his control had improved drastically. Aomine, however, saw this as a personal offense. 

Despite Aomine constantly bugging him to know what his animal form was, Kuroko never shared it with him. Aomine was an impressive black panther after all. Kuroko was sure that his own second skin would be pretty pathetic in his eyes.

Had Kuroko had his way, Aomine would’ve never seen Kuroko’s other form. However, it was the day after the fitness test in gym class, combined with regular practice, and extra practice with Aomine, that marked the day that Kuroko seemed to finally find the current limits of his body. 

Kuroko felt himself beginning to shut down and he soon realized that he had a choice to make; it was either pass out and scare the pants off of Aomine and cause a huge scene or shift and just disappear from his sights for a few moments as he gathered his strength back on the floor. Aomine may even end up thinking he left and Kuroko may end up having to spend the night in the gym alone. It’d be unfortunate, but not the worst possible outcome. So long as Aomine didn’t step on him on his way out. 

Despite these thoughts, Kuroko still figured that the latter option would be less disastrous. So he allowed himself to shift.

His predictions were a little bit off.

The moment Kuroko fell to the gym floor, short limbs splaying out as he flopped rather painfully onto his stomach in his ermine form, instead of looking around in confusion for the vanished boy, Aomine’s eyes instead immediately fell onto Kuroko, his pupils slitted in focus.

That was surprising. Aomine had noticed him right away? It even took Shige a few moments to locate Kuroko the first few times this had happened.

_“Tetsu,”_ Aomine started, before he slid across the gym floor on his knees, landing in front of Kuroko and looking at him not only in concern but _interest._ “what the hell? Are you alright?”

Kuroko just let out a breathy squeak. It wasn’t like he could tell Aomine what was wrong exactly. 

“Tired?” Aomine asked. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Oh. Kuroko didn’t imagine that he’d guess so accurately. But then again, it was probably obvious.

Tentatively then - so much so that it seemed a bit out of character - Aomine reached out a hand. Palm up, offering it to Kuroko.

Kuroko sniffed it for a moment before he figured he might as well take the offered help. He dragged himself forward, flopping halfway onto Aomine’s surprisingly large hand before the other boy helped him the rest of the way. He then fell back onto his butt, placing Kuroko onto a clothed, muscled thigh with surprising gentleness.

“It is you.” Aomine breathed out, looking shocked. “Well, I mean obviously it’s you but still, I’m surprised. At this point, I thought you’d never shift in front of me.”

That made two of them.

“But then I smelt it...smelt you. What the hell is that about?” Aomine continued, craning his head down to look at the ermine. 

Kuroko tilted his head. Unfortunately, the only real noises he could make in his animal form were akin to chirps and squeaks. He went for one of the former to express his confusion. What did Aomine mean? He had smelt him?

“You have a scent, Tetsu.” Aomine said, not seeming to have any trouble picking up on Kuroko’s meaning. “It’s like, surprisingly strong in this form too. You smell like…” Aomine sniffed the air a few times, before he brought Kuroko up to his face, pressing his nose and lips against the top of the little creature’s head. He then softly inhaled, the sensation tickling, _warm,_ as it ruffled Kuroko’s coat. “...vanilla.” Aomine decided. “And paper? And don’t take this the wrong way, but like a basketball too. You know, when you wear down the rubber too much?” he explained, before he lowered Kuroko once more but kept him at eye level. “No ones ever noticed before?” he asked, apparently noting Kuroko’s surprised expression.

Kuroko shook his head, staring at Aomine with what were no doubt incredibly wide eyes. Not even Shige had ever said Kuroko smelt of anything before. He just claimed that Kuroko was comforting to be around. Kuroko never thought much of it, his lack of scent, considering he could never smell Shige himself.

“Hm. That’s weird.” Aomine murmured before he looked back to Kuroko. “What about me? Can you smell me?”

Aomine drew Kuroko closer then, placing him near his face. Kuroko found the strength to draw himself up onto his hind legs and took a sniff of Aomine’s hair. Predictably, Kuroko could really only smell his shampoo. 

Once Aomine drew him away again, Kuroko shook his head.

Aomine hummed again, seeming to think for a moment. “Okay. I’m gonna try something else now… Hold tight.” he instructed as he placed Kuroko back onto the gym floor, scooting away from the ermine quite a fair bit. 

Then Aomine shifted. Now a black panther crouching in front of Kuroko, his tail moving back and forth unconsciously in interest as he stared. By all means, Kuroko’s own animal form should’ve been intimidated, but Kuroko found himself too stunned to be afraid. Aomine had consciously chosen to shift in front of him? The panther then perched up, leaning over Kuroko to press his massive snout against the much smaller creature’s back. The entirety of Kuroko’s vision was casted in shadow, the panther’s large neck right in Kuroko’s face. But then—

Oh. _Oh._ Kuroko could smell it now. Smell _him._

_A river bed on a clear, summer day. The sky before a storm. Shaved chocolate. Worn rubber, like from sneakers or...a basketball._

Kuroko’s senses had never been so overwhelmed before. He couldn’t stop himself, unable to even want to, as he dug his own nose into Aomine’s short, sleek hairs and breathed in the other’s scent some more.

It was incredible. Aomine’s scent was so strong and unique. So powerful but...comforting. It made Kuroko feel safe.

Aomine was amazing.

As if he had heard these thoughts, Aomine let out a pleased chuffing sound, before he nudged Kuroko with his head, easily knocking the ermine onto his back as the panther then went for his stomach, ticklishly rubbing his nose against the length of Kuroko’s entire body with each nod and shake of his head. Unconscious shrieking chitters left Kuroko’s throat, startling the ermine but only spurring the panther on more. 

This wasn’t fair. Aomine was teasing him, besting him. Kuroko couldn’t have that, but he had never played around with anyone so large before. His teachers made his classmates believe he would break if they did, so the only other shifter he had ever roughhoused with was Shige, who was Kuroko’s size. Kuroko wondered if he could manage to take down someone as large and impressive as Aomine.

Without really thinking anything of it, Kuroko batted at Aomine’s nose with his paws, digging into the other’s snout with his claws slightly so the panther would pull his face away and the ermine could pull himself up. He then scurried up Aomine’s face, going for his ear, lightly biting into it and tugging until Aomine had no choice but to follow the sensation to the floor, chuffing once again in rumbling amusement as Kuroko gave a startled squeak, jumping out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Though he was far larger than both Kuroko and Shige, Aomine tumbled around with him gently, batting at Kuroko with his massive paws, jumping up and chasing Kuroko whenever he vanished from his sight for a moment, the much smaller creature having no trouble slipping from the panther’s grasp, though Aomine seemed to locate him easily each time shortly after. He nipped at him, but Kuroko gave as good as he got, snapping his teeth at Aomine in return, chasing him in return.

Kuroko had never fallen into such an easy friendship with another shifter as strong and impressive as Aomine before. It was so nice. So simple.

Thinking of his bondmate, there was no way Shige couldn’t be feeling Kuroko now, couldn’t be feeling his elation over having found a friend. He had to be. Despite the fact that he wasn’t where he wanted to be in basketball - right now, in this moment, Kuroko was so _happy_ that it had to be noteworthy. Shige _had_ to be feeling his happiness, and that made Kuroko even more happy because he feels like he never sent Shige anything through their bondlink other than doom and gloom, if he even ever sent him anything at all.

But rolling around with Aomine, actually shrieking in delight and having fun as the big baby of a cat playfully whined whenever Kuroko nipped at him, there was nothing that Kuroko could be in this moment other than pure happy.

Someone could notice his scent. _He_ noticed somebody else’s scent. And Aomine didn’t treat Kuroko differently because of his size or lack of scent or presence. He thought he was special. He thought he was amazing and continued to hang around with Kuroko just because he found him interesting. Because he just plain liked him.

Of course, this momentary bliss wouldn’t last.

* * *

When Kuroko had gotten home that night, his parents were outraged, worried out of their minds. Kuroko briefly wondered how far passed curfew it was, but they quickly clarified that wasn’t the problem. They thought that Kuroko had been _attacked_ on the way home. That someone had forced a bond on him, because another shifter’s scent was all over him. Which confused Kuroko.

Forced a _bond?_ He hadn’t bonded with anyone? Sure, maybe he smelt a bit like Aomine now, but it was normal for someone’s scent to rub off on you after you both spent a lot of time together and Aomine had a strong presence and scent to begin with. But they hadn’t _bonded..._

...Had they?

Kuroko’s parents continued to insist that he smelled of someone, that he was coated in somebody else's scent, someone so strong that it couldn’t be from another _student._ Kuroko’s head started spinning, though he insisted he was fine, had just been around a classmate for too long and stumbled into his room, refusing to answer any more questions. They didn’t even seem to care that he had made a friend.

Kuroko’s chest felt tight. Full. Too full. Too _crowded._ What was happening? Hadn’t it not felt content just a moment ago? Elated, before he had gotten home and his parents confronted him? Hadn’t he been happier than he’d ever been, playing around with Aomine earlier? Just having fun, horsing around…

They were just goofing around, weren’t they?

Had he bonded with Aomine without even knowing it?

Kuroko was restless the whole night, unable to sleep a wink. When morning came, he was able to slip out of the house before any of his family members could wake and try to confront him again (thankfully, his misdirection even worked on his family). 

When he had finally arrived at school, already tired and panicked, he ran himself ragged all day looking for Aomine all over the place. When he had finally found the boy he so desperately wanted to speak with, he was slumped over in a desk, but he wasn’t alone. A light haired girl was standing over him, looking concerned.

Aomine was radiating _rage. Irritation._

Kuroko’s knees almost gave out as the secondhand feelings slammed into him. He staggered back into the hall, still unnoticed by the only two students in the classroom during the lunch period. He braced himself against the wall and tried to calm his heart rate.

_Anger, concern, restlessness, confusion._ All of these feelings flooded Kuroko with such an intensity that he would’ve thought they were his own, had they also not felt so foreign, yet so familiar, all at once. 

_What was happening?_

“Dai-chan, please talk to me.” the girl pleaded. “You’ve been so moody since last night. What’s going on? What happened?”

Aomine didn’t move, keeping his arms folded over his head, as if to block out all light and sound. “I already told you to leave me alone, Satsuki.” he growled, voice low.

“But I can’t, Dai-chan! You’re scaring me.” Satsuki - Momoi, Kuroko believed her family name was - insisted, looking absolutely tormented. She was the one, Kuroko then realized. Aomine’s bondmate.

She was so worried. She must’ve felt Aomine’s distress. The distress that...that Kuroko had caused? Had Aomine realized they had bonded? Was he refusing to now tell Momoi, for fear of hurting her feelings? Was Kuroko tearing them apart?

What had he done?

“I said to leave me alone!” Aomine barked, turning to Momoi and baring his fangs. The girl cried out once more, tears falling from her eyes before Aomine seemed to realize what he’d just done, grabbing the girl’s hands and squeezing them apologetically. “Shit. Satsuki, I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I just… Something’s not right. Something feels _wrong._ Something’s _wrong—”_

Kuroko turned and ran. 

What had he done? _What had he done?_

He had come between somebody’s bond, and now both Aomine and Momoi were suffering. How did someone even do that? How did you bond with somebody by accident? _What was wrong with him?_

Why did he have to be so _odd?_

Kuroko had spent the rest of the day feeling sick to his stomach. How was he supposed to face Aomine again? What about poor Momoi? 

To top it all off, Kuroko performed terribly at practice, obviously. Afterwards, the coach had called him to his office to finally, strongly suggest that Kuroko resign, that there just didn’t seem to be a way for him to even get himself onto the third string _bench,_ let alone on the court during an official match. 

Starting next year, Shige would be playing in games. He had told Kuroko so in his latest letter. Kuroko wouldn’t be able to join him, even if he did continue playing basketball. The coach and his lack of improvement had made that quite clear.

Kuroko had never felt such misery in all his life. And he still had to face Aomine. 

Kuroko would go to him, maybe even ask him to invite Momoi along as well, so he could explain to the both of them that he didn’t mean to somehow bond with Aomine. That he was sorry. That he would take the coach’s advice and quit basketball, that he would stay away from Aomine so their bond could break...

But when Kuroko had arrived at the gym, Aomine immediately turned to him. 

_“Tetsu?”_ he said in a deep, stunned voice. Quickly closing the distance between the two of them. Kuroko shoved himself back into the gym wall, doing his best to keep themselves apart. Aomine pulled his hands back as though Kuroko had suddenly caught fire. “Tetsu, you… What the hell happened? _What’s wrong?”_

Kuroko broke down then, though of course outwardly, he kept his composure. He evenly apologized to Aomine, told him about all his frustrations with basketball, told him how he’d quit the sport all together, that Aomine would never have to see his face again, that he was sorry that he bonded with him—

Then Aomine’s hands slammed into the wall, level with Kuroko’s ears. Kuroko couldn’t help but flinch, but he stopped his endless talking and braced himself for impact. He deserved to be hit for what he’d done, after all. For forcing something like this onto Aomine. For unintentionally hurting Momoi. For being so _odd._

But no blow ever came. 

“That’s it.” Aomine said in a breathy voice, eyes wide in realization when Kuroko finally looked back at him. “We _bonded?”_ he stated, seeming confused, even though it was the truth. Even though he had to have already known? Why else would he have been so upset…?

Kuroko slowly got himself to nod. “Yes. Somehow. I apologize, I didn’t mean to create any—”

“Have you been upset?” Aomine then interrupted, as if he hadn’t even heard Kuroko. “Since like 9 last night?”

Kuroko blinked. He got home around 8:30 last night, after he and Aomine had parted ways at the station before that. His parents had confronted him as soon as he walked in the door. “Yes.” he answered, confused. 

“T-That’s…” Aomine actually stuttered. _“That’s_ what this is all about…” he trailed.

Kuroko’s brow furrowed. “What is?”

“Tetsu, I’ve been in a pissy mood since last night, for like no good reason. Something’s been bugging me. Upsetting me.” Aomine explained. “It’s you.”

The confirmation was tough to hear, but Kuroko composed an even voiced response, “I’m sorry. As I said, I didn’t mean for—”

“No.” Aomine interrupted again, slamming a hand against the wall once more and causing Kuroko to flinch again. Aomine looked remorseful, but didn’t change his position. Instead, he lowered his voice and said, “That’s not it, Tetsu. I’m not upset that we bonded.” he explained, before he paused. “Well, that’s not true. I _am,_ but not in the way that you think.” he shook his head, seeming to struggle to find the right words. “Tetsu, I’ve been upset because _you_ are. I’m feeling _your_ emotions through our bondlink.”

Kuroko’s brows unfurrowed. “Oh.” 

Aomine seemed to untense, as the truth seemed to finally hit him then as well. “We have a bondlink.” he restated, tone surprised but accepting.

Kuroko looked away, regretful. “Yes.”

He felt Aomine look at him as he said, “I’m not mad that we do. I’m just confused as hell as to _how_ we do.” he explained, once again not having any trouble reading Kuroko.

“Oh.” Kuroko repeated.

Aomine sighed, sounding, _feeling_ nervous. Worried. Worried about Kuroko. “Tetsu, please say more than one word to me. What’s wrong?”

“You're not upset with me?” Kuroko then realized, finally looking back to the other.

“I already said I’m upset _for_ you!” Aomine scolded, though his voice had more frustration than malice in it. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” he repeated. _Demanded,_ though his voice wasn’t harsh. It was coaxing. Gentle in that rough way that only Aomine seemed able to manage. So much so that Kuroko could help but feel compelled to answer.

“I...didn’t mean for us to bond.” Kuroko explained. “Regardless of how you feel now, I still forced you into one somehow. That’s terrible. My parents accused you of doing that to me, when I had gotten home. They thought I had been attacked because they could smell you on me. But it wasn’t you who did anything wrong. It was me who—”

Aomine faced him with a blank, stupefied look. “Tetsu. Tetsu, _stop._ I don’t know what you or your parents’ health classes taught you guys about shifters and bonds, but bonds are a two way street. We _both_ bonded with each other. Somehow.”

“Ohh.” Kuroko said once more. He was beginning to sound like a broken record. Though this latest utterance was far more drawn out than the others, truly signaling his genuine surprise.

Aomine then brought his hands down from off the wall and to Kuroko’s shoulders. Kuroko tensed for a moment, but felt himself relaxing almost instantaneously upon the contact. Aomine’s hands felt as nice as they had last night. Just as warm, too…

Aomine seemed to lose it himself then, his face crumbling as he pulled Kuroko close, until the slighter boy’s face was pressed against his chest and his own face was buried in Kuroko’s hair. “I can smell it now, you know? Even with you in this form. Your scent... It’s still tough to notice at first, but there’s no mistaking it when you do.”

Kuroko felt himself lift his arms up to Aomine’s back, as if on autopilot, tentatively returning the embrace. The sound and feel of Aomine’s voice rumbling in his chest was comforting to the slighter teen. Kuroko inhaled, realizing now that he could smell Aomine now too. That he’d been able to all day, in fact. “Yours too. I can smell yours too…” he trailed, confused.

“There you are.” a voice then cut through the air, drawing both boys’ attention.

There were three newcomers now standing in the gym, dressed in the Teiko school uniform. Kuroko instantly recognized them as the other three first years who made it onto the first string, _as starters,_ alongside Aomine.

Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou. And…

“So this is where you’ve been disappearing to?” continued Akashi Seijurou, eyeing Aomine with an amused look. 

“What’s so bad about practicing in the regular gym?” Murasakibara asked with a yawn. “Besides the idea of practicing in general…”

Aomine turned around, releasing Kuroko from his hold. “Nothing. I just like to come here to blow off some extra steam.”

“It’s amazing none is coming out of your ears, at this point.” commented Midorima dryly. “Honestly, you’ll injure yourself one of these days if you keep overdoing it like this.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine shot back, sounding vaguely offended, placing his hands on his hips and everything.

“Mido-chin’s trying to tease you.” even Murasakibara seemed able to pick up on. “Mine-chin works too hard so Mido-chin’s worried about you.”

“I said no such thing!” Midorima quickly interjected.

Akashi chuckled softly. “What everyone’s trying to say, I think, is that extra practice is admirable; in moderation.” he emphasized. “You should have asked one of us to join you if you needed to ‘let off some steam,’ as you and Midorima have put it.”

“Well first off, I’m not some toddler you have to watch.” Aomine began, sounding vaguely offended. “Second, I haven’t been practicing alone. Tetsu’s been with me every time.”

All three of the freshmen starters then looked confused. 

“Tetsu?” Akashi repeated, raising a brow.

“Hello.” Kuroko finally spoke up, causing all three of the newcomers to startle. Used to this type of reaction, Kuroko merely offered them a respectful bow. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you.”

“S-Seriously?” Murasakibara stuttered, tone pitched high in confusion. Even his droopy eyes had widened. “When did you get here?”

Kuroko gave his usual response. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Tetsu always practices with me.” Aomine furthered. “Actually, I’m the one practicing with him, since I’m the one who joined him in the beginning.”

“Is he on our team?” Murasakibara asked, as though Kuroko weren’t even there. “He’s not familiar…”

“No.” Kuroko answered. “I’m on the third string.”

“Oh.” Murasakibara said then, seeming to have now lost interest. He yawned. “Well, whatever. Aka-chin, let’s get outta here alread—”

“Hold on a moment, please.” Akashi politely interrupted, stepping forward and eyeing Kuroko with such a sharp, calculating curiosity that it made Kuroko nervous. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. 

Akashi took in a soft breath, then tilted his head and furrowed his brows, something seeming to puzzle him. “Another childhood friend of yours, Aomine?” he then asked.

“No.” Aomine answered, brows drawn together in confusion. No doubt wondering how Akashi had made that conclusion. “We met a few weeks ago. When I first started coming here.”

Akashi’s brows seemed to twitch again but he did well schooling his expression this time. “If that’s the case, then how is it that you two are bonded?”

“Bonded?” Midorima repeated back. “Impossible.” he scoffed, before he looked to Aomine and Kuroko, focusing for a moment before his eyes then widened. He must’ve caught scent of them then. Or at least, caught Aomine’s scent on Kuroko. “Wait. That’s… Impossible...” he repeated again, tone sounding shocked as he realized.

Even Murasakibara was looking at them as if they were some sort of oddity.

Akashi seemed more composed than the other two, though no less curious. “Now how did this come about?” he calmly asked.

Aomine looked to Kuroko then, as if trying to gage his willingness to talk this over with these people who were strangers to him. Kuroko just looked at him, but Aomine seemed to find Kuroko’s response easily enough. Perhaps thanks to their bond.

“That’s kinda what we’re discussing right now.” Aomine said.

And so Kuroko and Aomine explained how they’d met a few weeks ago and continued to practice together every night since. How the previous night, they had discovered Kuroko’s scent was noticeable in his animal form, how they then goofed around and later realized that without meaning to, they had bonded.

Akashi was quiet as he listened, but when they had finished, had then requested to speak to Kuroko privately. Aomine was opposed to the idea however, placing a possessive hand upon Kuroko’s shoulder as soon as Akashi had made his request. He didn’t say anything, but his message was clear;

_‘Whatever you have to say to him, you’ll say in front of me’._

This only seemed to intrigue Akashi more. He then promptly extended the invitation to Aomine as well.

* * *

“Tell me, Kuroko-kun,” Akashi began, hands folded neatly behind his back as he looked at the newly bonded pair with clear intrigue, now that it was just the three of them in the gym. “have you always had an easy time bonding with others?”

“I’ve only done it once before,” Kuroko started, thinking of his bondmate - his _first_ bondmate, he supposed. “but that was also an accident. So, yes, I suppose.”

“They only knew each other for a few months before they bonded.” Aomine furthered. “And he moved away months ago but they still have a bond. Right?”

Kuroko nodded, honestly a little surprised that Aomine had remembered all the details. “That’s right.”

Akashi made a considering noise at that, clearly surprised himself, before focusing on Kuroko again. “And when did you two first bond, you and this original bondmate of yours? After you first shifted in front of each other?”

Kuroko couldn’t hide his surprise. “Yes.” he confirmed. He hadn’t even told Aomine that.

Akashi hummed once more, looking off at nothing. “Interesting…”

And there went another person using that word for Kuroko. _‘Interesting’._ Just what was going on with the world?

“It sounds to me, Kuroko-kun, that you may possess a natural - though rare - ability. One that allows you to form a bond with most anyone.” Akashi calmly laid it out for them.

Kuroko’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But I’ve shifted in front of other people plenty of times before and haven’t bonded with any of them? Just ask the school nurse.” he added on rather sardonically.

Akashi gave a soft, surprised laugh at that, before he continued, “Yes, well, I believe intent and how you’re feeling in the moment may have something to do with it. But that’s only my pet theory at the moment.” 

“Your theory?” Aomine repeated back, sounding unimpressed. “And what makes you think all this? And what do you mean by ability? What ability?”

“I have some experience with rare abilities myself.” Akashi said rather vaguely. “I’ve also researched them quite a bit. Out of curiosity, of course. Some scholars theorize that genetic abnormalities among shifters are actually latent traits left over from prehistoric times, that have mostly been erased through evolution. Rendered obsolete. Every now and again though, they pop up in modern day shifters and confound historians and geneticists alike.”

Kuroko’s head was reeling. ‘Prehistoric times’? ‘Genetic abnormalities’? ‘Latent traits’? What did any of this have to do with Kuroko?

As though sensing Kuroko’s confusion - which he probably could now, thanks to their bond - Aomine asked, “What does any of this have to do with Tetsu?”

The redhead merely hummed once more. “Tell me, Kuroko-kun, are you very interested in improving in basketball?” Akashi then asked, seemingly changing the subject.

“Of course he is. He works harder than anyone.” Aomine scoffed, for some reason getting offended on Kuroko’s behalf. Even going so far as to reach out and loosely hook an arm around Kuroko’s neck, drawing him in, pulling him close.

Akashi eyed him, but didn’t look very concerned by Aomine’s overdramatic hostility. If anything, he looked rather like Aomine had just proven some unvoiced point of his. 

“Yes.” Kuroko just answered, placing his hand upon Aomine’s back, feeling the other calm down. Something glistened in Akashi’s eyes at that, but Kuroko did his best to ignore it as he continued, voice firm and honest, “More than anything.”

Akashi smiled then, something definitely sparking in his eyes now, some strange, foreign look that Kuroko had a tough time immediately deciphering. 

It told of some sort of interest. Amusement. _Desire._

“Well,” Akashi began, “I have another theory that may be of interest to you then. More like a proposal, actually…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to clarify some things;
> 
> \- Ogiwara has never been able to pick up Kuroko’s scent and vice-versa. The “sharing emotions” aspect of a bond also doesn’t come very easily to them either, but if the emotions are particularly strong, they are able to be felt. Though despite these things + their distance, their bond is indeed still alive and well.   
> \- Aomine was indeed pissy bc he could feel Kuroko was upset over “what he’d done”; but he didn’t immediately recognize the emotion. Kuroko’s feelings are hard to distinguish, not to mention that Aomine didn’t even know that he and Kuroko were bonded at that point.  
> \- I hope you like Akashi finally appearing in all his glory. Admittedly, he’s kinda really fun to write…  
> \- There will be at least one other part to this Teiko interlude. It was supposed to be quick - like one chapter - but I got really interested in exploring the whole “accidental bonding” concept with Aomine and Kuroko. So much so that the original planned timeline kinda got away from me… This is the longest section I’ve written to boot, at 8K+. Sorry to your eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teiko Flashback Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _9K+???_ This Teiko content is getting so ridiculous, I’m so sorry. I swear this was so hard for me to write like, two days ago.

Kuroko spent the winter after his first year of middle school doing two primary things; one, developing his misdirection theory and applying it to his basketball (which was going surprisingly well). And two, getting to know his new _bondmate,_ Aomine Daiki. Luckily, these two things happened to overlap.

Despite both of them being thrown into something they never really planned on, things between Kuroko and Aomine were going remarkably well. Aomine helped him practice, they went to Maji Burger together, they talked about NBA games they saw on TV… All in all, Aomine had been proving himself time and time again to be a wonderful friend. A wonderful friend who happened to now also be Kuroko’s bondmate. 

Kuroko was really enjoying spending time with him. Enjoying getting to know him. However, despite all the fun he’d been having with Aomine, that previous sentiment is exactly where a lot of his current issues stemmed from; Kuroko didn’t really know Aomine all that well and so he couldn’t help but let his parents’ words get to him. 

The same night they had both spoken to Akashi, after they had both realized they were now bonded, Aomine had walked Kuroko home and actually _spoke to his parents._ He was radiating _discomfort_ the whole time, yet still got down onto his knees, taking on the dogeza position - which was a touch over dramatic, in Kuroko’s opinion - and explained to Kuroko’s stunned parents what had happened. How they had bonded by accident but how he ‘really respected’ their son and would like to continue to know him, if they’d be so inclined.

Kuroko didn’t know that Aomine could be so...proper. But then again, Kuroko didn’t know him very well at all. But clearly, Aomine seemed uncomfortable, like propriety wasn’t really his forte, yet still, he was willing to do something like this for Kuroko of all people. Admittedly, Kuroko found it rather touching and it helped to take the edge off of his nerves.

Kuroko’s parents didn’t really know what to make of it naturally. Not only was the strong scent coating their child coming from _another child,_ but their bond had indeed just happened naturally. Or rather, accidentally. It wasn’t forced, in any case.

Ever the ones for formalities, his parents of course thanked Aomine for his consideration and (reluctantly) accepted him as their son’s new bondmate, but they of course still had their concerns. Like most of their concerns about their son however, they expressed these whenever they thought he wasn’t listening. And similarly, Kuroko was usually listening.

 _‘...keeps happening…’_ Kuroko had heard his mother say through the wall that same night, after Aomine had left and he was alone in his room.

His father’s soft voice followed with, _‘...accident. It’s nothing that we can’t…’_

_‘...should call someone. Maybe my father…’_

_‘...never happened. They won’t know…’_

_‘...know, but he’s so young. He’s not ready. He’s never been…’_

Kuroko tuned them out as best he could. 

He was well aware that he was odd, especially in his parents’ eyes. While they were both shifters themselves, they were both very ordinary. They weren’t particularly strong but weren’t worryingly weak either, like himself. They didn’t have a strange ‘ability’. Even his mother’s lack of presence was nowhere near as extreme as Kuroko’s. So they never knew what to make of his strange quirks, the ones that allowed him to go unnoticed and ignored, that allowed him to bond with seemingly random people at a much quicker rate than normal.

He knew they loved him. They just had a hard time _comprehending_ him. Kuroko didn’t blame them. He was a mystery to himself too.

His grandmother stopped him the next morning as he tried to make his way out of the house. As usual, she seemed to know exactly what was bothering him, even when his parents seemed oblivious. She knew that despite his parents’ best efforts to hide it, their son still knew whenever they spoke about him. Knew that he could read his family better than they could read him. His grandmother told him not to worry. She assured him that his parents would come around in time and Aomine-kun seemed like a nice boy. He reminded her quite a bit of Shige-kun, in fact. She also warned him to just try and use some caution as he proceeded with whatever it was he was intending to do.

Kuroko just assured her that he would, but he had no idea what he was supposed to be careful doing. If he had bonded with Aomine and Shige just because he was having fun with them, that for once he didn’t feel ignored or looked over, then what did that mean? Kuroko was just supposed to be content to be ignored? To not connect with other people unless he _planned_ on bonding with them? 

That seemed lonely. In fact, it _was._ He knew that from experience and while he also knew that his family’s concern was coming from a place of love, Kuroko didn’t want to go back to that dark, lonely existence; to his life before his lights came into it. He would do anything to keep it; and Akashi had offered him a way to, a way to even build upon it, with a new style of basketball that was all his own.

So he spent the winter improving his basketball. Aomine joined him for nearly every practice session. Though despite the usual sense of calm that came with his bondmate being around, his parents' opinions still weighed heavily on Kuroko.

“Your parents are kinda intense, huh?” Aomine noted one day, watching Kuroko with a rather calculating look. As though he could tell precisely what Kuroko had been thinking.

“They’re a little old fashioned when it comes to bonding.” Kuroko stated, doing his best to come off as unconcerned. Aomine really didn’t have to worry himself about these sorts of things. Kuroko’s issues with his parents were his alone to deal with. 

But, then again, Aomine hadn’t done anything wrong and deserved some clarification, since Kuroko’s lack of control over his own emotions caused him to suffer as well, thanks to the new bond Kuroko had thrown him into.

Kuroko held back a sigh and instead continued, “My parents believe that bonding should only be between family or someone you intend to make family. I don’t think they’ve ever really known what to make of my take on it.” he added on quietly, looking at the ball between his hands.

Kuroko was quite worried they were going to try and send him to another specialist. Worried that they’d eventually decide that Kuroko and Aomine should try to break their bond. That they would try to force them apart - perhaps send him to live with his grandfather - and there wasn’t really anything Kuroko could do to stop them.

Before he knew it, Aomine was knocking the ball out of Kuroko’s slack hands, dribbling away with it to stand underneath the hoop. He smiled, that shining smile that Kuroko found blinding and mesmerizing all at once, and bounce-passed the ball to Kuroko.

Just following instinct, Kuroko then smacked the ball up to the net. It would miss, but that wasn’t a problem. Aomine effortlessly leapt up, grabbed the ball, and jammed it into the hoop. When he finally dropped back to the ground after hanging from the hoop for a moment, he turned around with that same dazzling smile on his face. In fact, it may have gotten even wider somehow. _Brighter._

“You’re really good at reading me now.” Aomine observed, staring at Kuroko as though he were the one who had done something impressive. “I mean you were good before, but now I can just look at you and you somehow know exactly what I want.”

Kuroko smiled a little remorsefully, but no more happy that his new bondmate was trying so hard to cheer him up. Though if that could be said of Kuroko - that their bondlink had strengthened Kuroko’s already keen ability to read Aomine - that meant Aomine could probably read him as well, especially when he was being so overly emotional like this. 

“I was nervous at first, y’know?” Aomine continued, lightly dribbling the ball from hand to hand. “When no one noticed your scent on me, I was nervous that I _did_ somehow only imprint on you… Despite everything I said about bonds being two way streets and all.”

That, admittedly, was rather surprising. “You seemed so sure?” Kuroko argued.

“Well I was, after I recognized my own bad mood as like a mirror to yours.” Aomine explained, looking like he was having trouble putting all of this into words. In the time he’s gotten to know him, Kuroko’s learned that Aomine is a man of action rather than speech. Kuroko was rather touched that he was making such an effort to voice his feelings, seemingly on his account. “But your parents recognized that you had bonded with someone right away, as soon as you got home. My folks didn’t. Not even Satsuki. In fact, they still don’t know.”

Admittedly, that was a bit worrying. If it wasn’t for Aomine’s ability to read Kuroko’s moods, he would’ve thought their bond really was only a ‘one way street,’ if his scent really wasn’t noticeable at all on his bondmate. Plus, it was one thing for Kuroko to be thrown into a bond. He could deal with his family and the repercussions that came with his actions. Though it was very unfair to Aomine and those already close to him to also have to deal with another, seemingly forced relationship. To have to allow a stranger into their lives.

“You haven’t told Momoi-san about me yet.” Kuroko stated, more so than asked. “About how we’ve bonded.”

“What? No.” Aomine quickly answered. “Just, talking stuff through isn’t really my strong suit. I want to tell her. Obviously, I need to. But I just… I guess I gotta psych myself up for it? It’s embarrassing talking about this stuff, y’know...” he mumbled.

Kuroko would’ve shamefully had allowed himself to feel bad at such a comment, at the thought that Aomine wanted to understandably hide him, but something else the other boy had said stuck out instead. “You didn’t seem to have any trouble talking about this to my parents?” Kuroko posed.

Aomine huffed and looked away, kicking at some loose gravel on the court. “Yeah, well, I could tell how much the stuff they said bothered you. So, I dunno, I wanted to try to help, I guess.” he shrugged. Kuroko briefly wondered if the darkening - the flush - of Aomine’s skin was due to the cold...or something else. 

Kuroko stared, a little surprised. Though it still seemed a struggle for Aomine to get the words out, they were no less earnest. Kuroko could tell that Aomine was being genuine, thanks to their bondlink. 

He smiled softly and something in Aomine gave a pleasant _thrum,_ traveling to Kuroko through their bond. As though he were satisfied with a job well done. Apparently all done with talking, Aomine then shifted and pounced on Kuroko, effectively pinning him to the ground. The panther rubbed up against his trapped prey and playfully nipped at Kuroko’s hands as he tried to bat him away.

“Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun, please.” Kuroko pleaded in a deadpan, doing his best to keep his composure as Aomine’s ticklishly rough tongue and whiskers threatened to send him into a fit of laughter. “Have mercy.”

Aomine spared none however, able to tell with absolute certainty that Kuroko was actually enjoying himself, so the panther saw no reason why he should stop and continued his ministrations with aplomb. Aomine was a surprisingly playful person, he was beginning to realize. Despite his rough-around-the edges attitude, honestly, he was probably one of the kindest people Kuroko had ever met. 

He supposed his parents were right; Kuroko didn’t know Aomine Daiki all that well. But, he really would like to.

* * *

One inevitability of being Aomine’s new bondmate was that he had to eventually meet his _other_ bondmate, Momoi Satsuki. 

Kuroko had already informed his own bondmate through writing that he had formed a new bond with another boy from his school, one who also played basketball and had kindness in spades. Thankfully - though maybe in hindsight, a little predictably - Shige was ecstatic for Kuroko. Since he had even felt Kuroko’s happiness through their own bondlink, he knew how much it meant to Kuroko to have Aomine around. How happy it made him, how less lonely he now felt. Shige wholeheartedly approved of the other boy and said he couldn’t wait to meet them both on the court.

Shige really was wonderful.

Though that still left the issue of Aomine’s bondmate, who despite living in the same city and going to the same school, didn’t know about the new bond between Aomine and Kuroko yet. His scent really wasn’t noticeable on others, seeing how someone as intelligent and well regarded as Momoi hadn’t picked up on it herself. 

Kuroko of course needed to rectify this as soon as possible. He didn’t want to keep their bond a secret, especially not from Momoi. And though he seemed rather nervous for the meet up himself, Aomine arranged for one, bringing Momoi along to one of the streetball courts he and Kuroko had their private practice sessions at.

“Satsuki, this is Tetsu. Tetsu, Satsuki.” Aomine introduced clippedly, looking very much like he’d rather be anywhere else (yet still standing rigidly at both of his bondmates’ sides, in support. Or perhaps to gain some comfort for himself from the both of them?)

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko quickly clarified, giving the girl a low bow. “It’s very nice to finally meet you.”

“Momoi Satsuki.” the girl answered in return, but she seemed too stunned to manage a more formal greeting herself. She looked at Kuroko like he was an alien from another planet, much like she did when he had ‘mysteriously’ appeared in front of her just moments prior. “So it really is true? You really have another bondmate?” she asked, turning to Aomine but keeping her eyes on Kuroko, as though afraid that if she did, he’d disappear. 

“Why would I lie?” Aomine asked, both looking and sounding offended. Thankfully, Aomine had apparently listened to Kuroko’s request and briefed Momoi on the situation prior to this meetup.

“I don’t know.” Momoi said, looking back to Kuroko as she did, making the boy feel quite like he was being scrutinized. He deserved some scrutiny though, for having done what he did to the poor girl. “I just didn’t think it was possible, especially since there’s no scent.” she reasoned.

Feeling Kuroko’s discomfort no doubt, Aomine reached out a hand and placed it atop Kuroko’s head, gripping lightly and shaking it back and forth. “Yeah, Tetsu’s a bit of an oddball like that. I didn’t even know we bonded until the next day. After I finally pieced together we had a bondlink.”

Momoi seemed like she realized something, as she looked at the two in clear wonder but understanding. “That’s what had you so upset all day…” she accurately guessed, despite lacking many of the details. She really was sharp, Kuroko couldn’t help but note.

“Yeah, Tetsu was going through a whole thing.” Aomine explained, as he continued to annoyingly shake Kuroko’s head back and forth. “He was all messed up inside after we bonded, so naturally I ended up feeling it.”

While the contact was comforting, the shaking was making Kuroko quite dizzy. “Could you stop that please?” he politely requested.

Aomine immediately ceased, but kept his hand placed over his head, further burying his cold fingers into Kuroko’s scalp.

Momoi blinked. “Well, if your word wasn’t enough, then that just was…” she murmured mysteriously before she soon clarified, “Dai-chan doesn’t listen to anybody. He must really like you.”

“O-Oi...”

“Why were you upset after you two had bonded, Kuroko-kun?” Momoi swiftly asked, interrupting whatever complaint that was surely to come from Aomine.

“Ah, well, I was angry at myself, I suppose.” Kuroko found himself admitting. “I’ve...done it before. Bonded when I haven’t meant to. I don’t know how I seem to keep managing it, but it’s really an inconvenience for everyone. I am really very happy to be bonded to Aomine-kun, but I still feel quite bad for what I’ve done. Especially to you, Momoi-san.”

“To me?” Momoi repeated, looking confused. 

Kuroko’s brows furrowed slightly. “Yes. I never had any intention of inserting myself into Aomine-kun’s life and inevitably straining your own bond with him. Which is why,” Kuroko trailed, the truth very clear to him but no less hard to admit. “I’ll break it, if you ask it of me.”

Both Aomine and Momoi startled. “What?” they seemed to say in unison, Aomine with far more outrage and Momoi with far more confusion.

Kuroko nodded solemnly. Admittedly, he really didn’t want to break their bond. He was really starting to like spending time with Aomine, but he had decided that if his and Aomine’s bond needed to be broken he would do it. But not for his parents’ sake or his own; only for Momoi’s.

“You’re so important to Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.” Kuroko continued. “When I saw you two fighting the day after we bonded, the thought that I had caused a rift between the two of you was...well, it made me feel quite despicable. I don’t want to be the cause of something like that ever again.”

“You saw us fighting?” Aomine asked, looking upset. “How didn’t I notice you were there?”

Kuroko merely shrugged and looked away, unable to meet their gazes any longer.

Both Momoi and Aomine stared at him as if he were an oddity, but there was something else, too… Aomine seemed quite disturbed, but not at Kuroko. At himself.

“You really aren’t noticeable…” Momoi then spoke up once more, looking like she had just confirmed the existence of some mythical creature. 

“Especially if I don’t want to be.” Kuroko simply confirmed.

“This must be what Akashi-kun was talking about…” Momoi trailed again, a curled hand to her chin as she looked to be deep in thought. She then seemed to shake the thoughts from her head, looking up determinedly at Kuroko. “Well, in any case, Kuroko-kun, I won’t ask you to do something like that. Not for my sake and not for anyone else’s. Dai-chan really cares about you. I can tell that much.”

Kuroko untensed then, not even aware of when he had started. He was so very relieved, he couldn’t put it into words. Something in Aomine seemed to settle at that as well. 

Beyond grateful, Kuroko gave the girl another deep bow. “Thank you very much, Momoi-san. If I’m being honest, you intimidate me quite a bit, so I was quite nervous about finally doing this with you. But you’re so very kind. I’m relieved.” he admitted.

“Me?” Momoi said, as though stunned. “Why would I intimidate you?”

Kuroko raised and tilted his head at her, a little confused once more that these things weren’t obvious. “You’re one of the top students in our class, you’re very involved in extracurriculars, and you became a manager of the first string as just a first year.” he listed off, not having to search for the answers at all. “You’re very impressive, Momoi-san. Not to mention Aomine-kun really respects and cares about you. I feel like I have a lot to live up to. I don’t want to disappoint either of you.”

The girl’s face then went about as pink as her hair as she took in a deep breath. Aomine looked to her then, seeming startled, eyes narrowing as he noticed something unseen or felt by Kuroko himself. 

Momoi then surged forward, grabbing Kuroko’s own mitten-clad hands in her own. “N-No, Kuroko-kun! You’re wonderful! Like I said, Dai-chan really cares about you. I’ve never seen him so interested in someone before. You’ve also bonded with _him._ This basketball junkie who can barely take care of himself. You’re the impressive one, T-Te...Tetsu-kun!”

Kuroko was a little startled by what seemed to be such a sincere testimony. Aomine felt like he quite wanted to die of embarrassment, which told Kuroko that Momoi was being serious. Being honest.

Kuroko couldn’t help the small, happy, relieved smile from spreading over his face. He then lightly squeezed the girl’s hands. “Thank you very much, Momoi-san.”

Momoi seemed to take in another hitched breath, but answered all the same. “O-O-Of course!” she stuttered.

“Oh no…” Aomine trailed, a hand to his face as if he had dreaded something. Something that had now made itself known to him. “You’ve done it now, Tetsu.”

Kuroko still didn’t really know what Aomine seemed so nervous over, but he was too happy to consider it for long. Momoi was indeed kind, and Kuroko was quite excited to get to know her as another person who regarded Aomine as someone very special.

Hopefully, he’d get to know her better as his basketball manager as well, come spring.

* * *

Against all odds and despite some initial hitches, Kuroko gained a spot on the Teiko first string’s bench. As the Sixth Man, their passing specialist. Kuroko had never felt so happy in all his life. The moment he played his first game was probably only overshadowed by his bondings with his two lights. 

Which reminded him that soon, he’d be able to reach his goal. He and Shige would be able to reunite on the court. Be able to show each other how strong they had both become. Be able to determine the winner of their silly bet. Kuroko would get to see his bondmate again. He held onto their bond for so long, that at times it seemed pointless, like he should just give into his and Shige’s parents’ wishes and let their bond break. 

But he hadn’t given up, not on basketball and not on Shige, and now Kuroko was happy. Happier than he’d ever been. Being a part of the Teiko first string was everything Kuroko ever dreamed it’d be and more, despite what some people seemed to think about his sudden climb to the top. 

After all, with such a competitive program such as Teiko’s, it was only natural for Kuroko to see some opposition.

Aomine and Momoi had been his two biggest pillars of support. Aomine never hesitated to defend him whenever others would offer a snide comment, suggesting Kuroko wasn’t good enough for the first string and started unsavory rumors about how he ‘earned’ his spot on the bench. Aomine’s fiery reactions didn’t help to dispel the rumors any, but it was still nice to see how passionate his partner was for him. Momoi was as lovely as always, never withholding a cheery greeting or a helpful suggestion for Kuroko’s play or training, or a towel or bottle of water when he’d tire out. Kuroko was glad that Momoi had more than accepted him as Aomine’s other bondmate. She seemed to have accepted him as a friend as well.

Murasakibara would acknowledge Kuroko once he finally noticed him, but never really had anything to say to him beyond a simple ‘hi’. Though he had taken to calling him ‘Kuro-chin’ which Kuroko thought had to count for something… They even talked sweets and snacks sometimes, which seemed to earn him Murasakibara’s favor. Midorima had been similarly distant if not respectful, but Kuroko suspected he was like that with everyone, sans maybe Akashi. Akashi, who Kuroko knew would vouch for his skills to anyone who doubted him, to coaches and other players alike. Even Teiko’s third year captain Nijimura was rather welcoming to Kuroko as well and made sure to silence the first string’s other newest member, Haizaki, whenever he had a snide comment to offer.

They were all a rather colorful bunch to be around and Kuroko was quickly finding that whenever he was with this team, it felt something quite like home.

Kuroko was jolted from his rather flowery thoughts when he felt a painful kick to his side, causing him to fall over from his post-practice stretching. “Ouch.” he deadpanned. 

He’d been working on emotional control as of late, per Akashi’s suggestion, and though he tried to keep his voice free of pain, Kuroko was sure that there must’ve been a metaphysical flare that wouldn’t go unnoticed by his bondmate so nearby. He hoped for his assailant’s sake that it had been an accident. 

Without further preamble, Kuroko looked up at what struck him.

Haizaki was glaring down at him, looking as though he had just caught himself mid-stumble. Like he had almost tripped on something, that something being Kuroko.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, Haizaki.” Aomine growled from his spot nearby, where he was also stretching.

Haizaki scowled, barking over his shoulder in Aomine’s direction, “More like you should watch where you leave your things, Daiki. You should keep your little boyfriend on a tighter lease.” he leered and though it was directed at Aomine, he looked straight down at Kuroko as he said it, condescendingly past his nose.

Haizaki just so happened to be one of the first stringers who didn’t like Kuroko all that much for some reason. He was never outwardly too mean to him, in Kuroko’s opinion. But he had a harder time noticing the unnoticeable teen than most, which probably both confused and annoyed Haizaki. Kuroko was constantly, unconsciously getting in his way. And since Haizaki was well respected for his skills on the court and his prowess as a shifter, it led to some of the other first stringers having a less than favorable opinion of Kuroko too. 

Which was admittedly fair. It wasn’t like Kuroko was as noticeable or as impressive of a shifter as Haizaki. How Kuroko made it to first string had to be one of Teiko’s greatest mysteries.

“I apologize, Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko merely said, in hopes of settling Aomine’s mounting aggression by showing he was unbothered by the rough teen’s belittling comments.

Haizaki just squinted at Kuroko in scrutiny, as though he really were a great big, annoying mystery. “Whatever.” he eventually sighed, waving Kuroko off as he continued on his way out of the gym. “They should really put a little bell on you. Would probably suit you. But, who am I to tell people how to dress their pets?”

 _Ah, poor Haizaki-kun,_ Kuroko thought as he felt Aomine’s anger crescendo.

Aomine shifted and surged forward to pounce on Haizaki, but then Kuroko felt something heavy and intense settle over his partner through their bondlink, causing Aomine to drop to the ground to his haunches, now sitting. Going sluggish.

Akashi now stood besides Aomine, a hand calmly resting between the panther’s shoulder blades. Aomine still snarled, but stayed firmly in place, at attention. “Practice isn’t over yet, Haizaki.” the redhead calmly pointed out, though there seemed to be something intense growing in his gaze. 

Even without having shifted forms, Akashi still looked as menacing as Aomine in his second skin. Kuroko wondered how he managed that.

Momoi, who looked rather unsettled herself but nervously so, clutched a clipboard to her chest as she firmly reminded, “The Captain made it clear that he wanted all the second years to stay behind and work on their wind-down time.”

“Yeah, well you can tell Nijimura that he should mind his damn business, especially when he isn’t around to give the orders himself, princess.” Haizaki shot back at the girl harshly, before he then turned back to the snarling panther. He mockingly chided, “Honestly, Daiki, your little pets are so mouthy. I bet that makes them _extra_ fun though, hmm? Especially when you’re—”

“Please don’t speak about Momoi-san like that.” Kuroko interrupted, keeping his voice level and plain despite how ticked off he was starting to become.

“Honestly, Haizaki, you’re both perverse and imbecilic.” Midorima finally spoke up. “I thought even you had to know that not every bond is romantic, but now I see I was wrong.”

“Don’t you start now too, glasses. I don’t need my breakfast to start telling me what to do.” Haizaki sneered.

Murasakibara remained sitting, but even then his presence seemed to loom. “Mido-chin isn’t food.” he merely said, voice sounding quite threatening, since it lacked his usual sleepy droll.

“If you don’t think this time can be spent to your benefit, Haizaki,” Akashi started, still seemingly keeping Aomine in place with just a simple touch. “then perhaps it is best that you called it a night?”

Haizaki eyed Akashi for a moment, no doubt feeling the threatening aura coming off of the redhead in waves. “Don’t need to tell me twice.” he eventually huffed, before he finally made the wise choice to turn and leave the gym with a resounding slam of the metal doors.

“He’s been getting worse.” Midorima noted, tone dripping with disdain. “Not only with his insults, but his blatant disrespect towards any authoritative power.”

“I’ll speak to the Captain, but I’m afraid Haizaki may be free of even Nijimura-san’s reins at this point.” Akashi said, tone mildly disappointed but not sounding like he was too torn up over the loss. 

Aomine then snarled once more, less threatening than it had been when directed towards Haizaki. Honesty, it sounded more annoyed than anything else.

Akashi looked down at him, as though he had forgotten Aomine was there. He promptly removed the hand that had been soothingly stroking the panther’s spine this whole time. “I apologize, Aomine, but I didn’t think it wise for you to dirty your hands, as it were. Even if Haizaki more than deserved it.”

The panther huffed at him before he promptly bounded over to Kuroko, knocking into him and sending the other boy sprawling back down to the floor as the panther nudged into him repeatedly. Worry and outrage poured from Aomine to Kuroko through their bondlink. Honestly, his partner was quite the worrywort. 

Kuroko soon righted himself as best he could whilst Aomine was still trying to climb all over him. He got to his knees and stroked his fingers through Aomine’s fur soothingly. “I’m fine, Aomine-kun. You’re overreacting.”

Momoi was soon at their side, delicately folding herself to also rest on her knees and keep her skirt in place, running a hand along Aomine’s back as well. Aomine pressed into it, even letting out a few rumbling, satisfied purrs. “Haizaki-kun’s been very hostile towards you though lately, Tetsu-kun.” the sharp girl observed. “You shouldn’t let him treat you like that.”

“He’s quite brash with you as well, Momoi-san.” Kuroko pointed out. “Though regardless, he doesn’t bother me. It’s when he directs his insults at you and the others that I honestly start to get a little annoyed…”

Momoi’s eyes then went big and twinkly. Something within Aomine stirred upon her reaction, as though in mild dread or remorse. Kuroko didn’t really know.

“Even your patience has a threshold, I see?” Midorima commented, adjusting his glasses. “Haizaki’s attitude has reached a sudden decline, ever since he found out you three are bonded, if I presume correctly. Or rather, that the two of you separately are bonded to Aomine.” he observed.

“An unfortunate though inevitable outcome, what with how protective Aomine can be.” Akashi chided, though he had a mildly amused smile on his face.

Which reminded Kuroko of something. “Um, what did you do to Aomine-kun, by the way?” he, admittedly, rather timidly asked.

Akashi looked to him, actually looking self-conscious for a moment before it was soon replaced by his usual easy air. But that couldn’t have been right. Kuroko must’ve interpreted the look wrong. “You may recall how I spoke of having a rare ability myself?” the redhead asked in lieu of answering.

Kuroko nodded. The others looked a little confused at the statement but didn’t interrupt.

“Care to guess what it may be?” Akashi prompted with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Kuroko’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure what Akashi was getting at with making him guess. Maybe it was another one of his little tests of Kuroko’s observation skills? A test of Kuroko’s own instincts maybe, which thanks to Akashi, he was learning did indeed exist. 

Wanting to do right by him, Kuroko thought it over for a moment. Akashi’s presence was demanding, as though you couldn’t help but acknowledge him whenever he was around. And while all the other people currently in the room had similar, powerful scents, Akashi’s seemed to dominate them all. It got them to listen to his orders. To bend to his will.

“Can you...command people?” Kuroko finally ventured.

“Sort of. Coerce may be a more fitting term.” Akashi proposed, looking thoughtful. “Actually, it wouldn’t be incorrect to call it similar to your own latent skill.”

“Latent skill?” Midorima repeated back, seeming confused and curious, unable to hold his questions back any longer. “This wouldn’t happen to pertain to those…‘genetic abnormalities’ you’ve mentioned before, would it?”

“It does, but I perhaps misspoke. It’s more like our abilities are similar in how different they are.” Akashi began. “Whereas Kuroko’s scent has a habit of easily being masked by that of other people’s, mine seems to do the opposite in that it overpowers them. This also appears to let me...connect with other shifters, in a way. To push my intentions onto them, so to speak.” he explained, before he looked a little remorseful, turning to the panther once more. “Though also similarly to Kuroko’s, it’s a little difficult for me to control at times and I understand how it can be unsettling. I’m sorry for imposing myself onto you, Aomine. I didn’t want to see a fight break out, but regardless, it was still wrong of me.”

Aomine shifted back then, draping himself over Kuroko’s shoulders from behind. Kuroko didn’t really have any choice but to settle into the admittedly comforting embrace. “It wasn’t so bad, actually.” Aomine shrugged, jostling Kuroko in the process. “It was like he was talking to me in my head, but like, without any words. I dunno. But once I got past the initial weirdness, it wasn’t so bad.” he admitted.

“A dominating scent...an imposing will…” Midorima repeated to himself in a mutter, as though trying to recall something. He then seemed to find the thought a moment later. “Those are all alpha traits, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Alpha traits?” Murasakibara echoed. “That’s a dumb thing to say, even for you, Mido-chin. This isn’t a movie.”

Midorima bristled. “Just what is that supposed to—”

“There are such things as alphas in real life though.” Momoi interrupted, looking contemplative herself, so much so that she probably didn’t even notice she had cut Midorima off. “But they’re mostly outdated or left to large organized groups of people. Like Yukaza.”

“Are you saying Akashi’s like a gang leader?” Aomine asked, scrutinous. “Bit of a stretch, even for him.”

“More like a mob boss, if you ask me.” Kuroko joked in a deadpan.

That startled a laugh out of even Akashi himself, which came in the form of an airy chuckle. “I don’t know about any of that, but in any case, the point is that these traits do pop up in individuals from time to time. And more specifically, like Kuroko’s mood in a given moment seems to lead to his uncanny ability to bond with others easily, I believe that my spirits also have to do with my ability to...communicate with others through instincts.”

“What kinda spirits?” Murasakibara inquired, face scrunched up in confusion.

Akashi cleared his throat, looking away. Observing him more closely, Kuroko could see that the redhead most definitely looked self-conscious now. A bit embarrassed, even. “High spirits, I should think. Admittedly I feel quite close to all of you. Protective. Like we are indeed a pack, I suppose. I think that not only must’ve helped me calm Aomine down back there, but also allows us to coordinate so well during games.”

Aomine and Midorima looked startled by the soft admittance. Murasakibara looked unsurprised, though his lips were in a slight, considering pout, as though he were thinking about something. Momoi looked quite touched, but also like an unvoiced question of her’s had finally been answered.

It was true that when one played with Akashi, it was like he somehow always knew the best move to make; what play would be the most effective and what strategy would gain them the most favorable outcome. Kuroko had no idea that it was because Akashi felt a similar way as Kuroko did when they played together. That he felt a sort of...closeness being surrounded by all their teammates. A sense of kinship.

Kuroko smiled, not seeing why he should hide any of these thoughts. “You’re not alone in feeling that way, Akashi-kun. There’s nothing quite like playing with you.”

Akashi looked back to Kuroko at that, a rather soft smile of his own gracing his face. A smile that spoke of fond appreciation. “Thank you, Kuroko.” he said sincerely, before looking to the rest of the group, seeming to have found some sort of resolve. “And if that is the case for each of you as well, what would you then think of making it official?”

Everyone stared at Akashi in confusion. Clearly, they didn’t really know what he meant. Kuroko couldn’t say that he did either.

The silence seemed to tip Akashi off to the fact well enough. He discreetly cleared his throat before he swiftly clarified, “This is something I’ve been considering for a long time now, yet haven’t managed to find the right time or way to say, but now seems as good a time as any...”

“Spit it out, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara coaxed in that plain, impatient way of his.

Akashi gave a tight smile at that, amused yet still hesitant. _Nervous,_ Kuroko noted. It was bizarre to see. “I think that if we bonded, all six of us here in this room, that it would be beneficial. To all of us. Not just for our team play, but on a personal level as well.” he finally revealed.

Midorima was the first to unfreeze from everyone’s shared, silent shock. “Akashi, don’t be absurd. Even if you do have these ‘latent traits’ and feel...passionately about our teamwork, it doesn’t mean a bond between all of us will work.” he said before he pointed out, “We haven’t known each other for very long, which is a key component of a successful bond. And a dominating scent is just that, too dominating to coax someone’s instincts into bonding. You can most likely scare them into submission at most, but even then, submission isn’t agreeance. It wouldn’t form a bond.”

Kuroko briefly recalled that Midorima’s parents were doctors and wondered if that’s what made him seem to be so well versed in this subject.

Akashi bobbed his head, looking as though Midorima’s concerns were all something he had already considered before. “I know. I don’t think it would work either, if it were me making the initial attempt.” he agreed before he looked up and his eyes locked onto Kuroko. “But we have Kuroko.”

Everyone’s eyes then fell to said teen, who was quite confused himself.

“Me?” Kuroko asked, actually rather startled.

“He’s...easy to get along with. Like not just as a person but through a bondlink too.” Aomine was the one to piece together first. Quite a reversal of their roles, Kuroko petulantly noted.

“Precisely.” Akashi confirmed. “I believe that if anyone could initiate a bond between all six of us, then it’d be Kuroko himself. If he were willing, of course.”

“Why...Why do you want us to bond?” Kuroko finally managed to ask. Though he did his best to keep it out of his voice, some small feeling of self-doubt must’ve made itself known to Aomine, because his hold on Kuroko tightened soon after that thought, as though to express his disagreement.

Without a bond, Akashi seemed to understand Kuroko’s unvoiced self-consciousness quite well himself, if his gentle look was any indication. “Because as I said, I feel close to you all and truly believe that if there were ever a people able to come together like this, it’d be all of us. It could help with our teamwork, yes, but it’d also be truly remarkable if we could manage it, wouldn’t you think?”

“I admit, it would be impressive if you all managed it.” Momoi shared, being the first to break the heavy silence. “The rate of successful group bondings is rare in Japan, even amongst adults. Let alone people our age.”

“Thank you for your support, Momoi-san.” Akashi said, turning to the girl before he frowned. “But I’m afraid you misunderstand. If we were to do this, _all_ of us here would be bonding, which includes you.”

Momoi blinked. “What? Why bond with me?” she asked, sounding very surprised. 

“It would give you a better feel for us, how we’re playing on the court, our stamina…” Akashi listed. “But regardless of that, I wouldn’t dream of discluding you, Momoi-san. When I say that I feel close to this team, that includes you as well.”

Momoi blushed before she looked away, reaching an arm back behind herself to nervously fiddle with her ponytail.

“So you really think this will work?” Aomine spoke up. “You think that, that we can _all_ be bonded to each other? And not just like, separately?”

“I do.” Akashi answered. “If we made a genuine attempt and were all truly open to the idea. Though I won’t force anyone into doing anything they're uncomfortable with.” he firmly stated.

“Hmm, it sounds so complicated…” Murasakibara hummed, looking uninterested. “But, if Aka-chin thinks it’s a good idea, I guess I could try.” he eventually shrugged.

“Having two connecting factors could work…” Midorima trailed, as though he had voiced the thought allowed accidentally. He looked up at the others then, surprised at himself. He cleared his throat and continued at a much higher volume, _“In theory,_ Kuroko and Akashi being our two bondmates in common _could_ make it easier for the remaining four of us to bond with each other. _Potentially.”_

“You’re serious about this, Akashi-kun…?” Momoi trailed, looking at the redhead in question, now that it wasn’t just her who thought this could be possible too. “If this worked, you’d probably become our pack leader, what with all the traits you already seem to have. Are you really ready to take on that kind of role? It can be difficult managing so many members, I hear. I can only imagine it’ll be three times as difficult with all of these… _strong_ personalities.” she seemed to mumble under her breath.

“I’m aware and I am willing.” Akashi assured before he turned back to Kuroko. “And if it works, as an added incentive, I think this may be able to solve a personal issue of yours, Kuroko. Regarding your family.”

“Ehhhhh?” Murasakibara drew out with a tilt of his head. “What issue?”

“Tetsu’s parents are over dramatic.” Aomine clarified on behalf of his bondmate. “They don’t like it when he bonds with people.”

“They’re just concerned.” Kuroko offered in his parents’ defense. “I won’t lie and say I’m not both flattered and intrigued by your offer and confidence in me, but I don’t know how my family would react if I bonded with even more ‘strangers’…” he trailed, though he knew the answer. They would react _badly,_ especially if his new bondmates - _packmates_ \- were strangers with as strong of a presence as his teammates. They probably really would send him away to a family member then, to isolate him and break the bonds.

“That’s where another theory of mine comes in.” Akashi began aloofly. “Have you ever heard of scent masking?”

Kuroko just shook his head. The others looked equally as uninformed.

“It seems to be another genetic anomaly that appears in people from time to time.” Akashi clarified. “It’s when the scent of a different individual becomes the dominant scent on another person. Meaning you’d smell more like this other person than you’d do yourself.

“I think Kuroko is able to do this naturally, which is why he seems to lack a scent to us but not to Aomine.” Akashi continued, Kuroko unsure when or how he had figured out that fact. “As his bondmate, he’s able to pick out his own scent on Kuroko and recognize the one that his own is now masking to others. I believe this could also apply to groups. That if we all bonded with Kuroko, if all our scents were on him at once then—”

“All the scents would combine,” Midorima interjected, finally piecing it together himself. “overwhelming anyone who tried to distinguish one scent from the other.”

Kuroko couldn’t see him, but he could tell that Aomine’s face scrunched up in confusion. “How the hell does that work?”

“It’s like a sensory overload, if you will.” Midorima explained. “Other people wouldn’t be able to pick out our individual scents on Kuroko, let alone his own. They’re too strong, especially if they’re all together. Normal people’s senses would be overwhelmed to the point where Kuroko would smell like nothing at all.”

“That’s possible?” Kuroko found himself asking, not being able to keep the interested, hopeful lilt out of his voice. 

“Maybe.” Midorima said before repeating, “In theory. It could very well do the opposite and just make you stand out more.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Aomine asked, sounding dumbfounded.

“No.” Midorima plainly answered. “No one’s ever successfully attempted the testing of such a theory before.”

“So you could just end up making his problems worse.” Aomine bristled, his shoulders hunching and instincts beginning to slowly flare.

Kuroko placed his palm against Aomine’s forearm where it was still wrapped around him, attempting to placate his high strung bondmate. Aomine settled down just a bit at the touch. 

“So it’s a 50/50 chance?” Kuroko instead asked.

“Yes.” Akashi now answered. “Regardless of the outcome however, we’d be prepared to handle it, I’m sure. Of course, this all depends on if you’re even willing to allow us to bond with you, Kuroko.” he reaffirmed.

 _‘Allow,’_ Kuroko thought. As though it was something wanted... Like it was a _privilege…_ No one had ever asked to bond with him before. 

Growing up, Kuroko thought he’d never bond, since no one ever seemed to take notice of him long enough to even befriend him. And then even when his strange ability to bond easily made itself known after he had done so accidentally with Shige and then Aomine, Kuroko viewed it as something that he’d inevitably force onto other people. Something that they got stuck in. He never imagined he’d be _asked_ to be bonded with. Especially not with someone as impressive as Akashi Seijurou.

After going over all that in his head, Kuroko’s answer to Akashi’s initial question was rather easy to find. 

“If there were ever a group of people that I had to choose...that I _wanted_ to tie myself to, it would most certainly be all of you.” Kuroko started, doing his best not to let his emotions overwhelm him but also not wanting to come off as insincere. “You’ve all been so welcoming and kind and I, I honestly can’t see how anyone would refuse such an invitation. I really respect each and every one of you and would be honored if you’d also wish to bond with me.”

His teammates now stared at Kuroko as a stunned, silent crowd. Murasakibara’s bottom lip jutted out and his eyebrows rose considerably. Midorima looked as though he was flushed. Aomine’s heart seemed to _pang_ through their bondlink. Momoi’s eyes were as wide as tea saucers. Even Akashi’s eyes were slightly widened, his irises looking quite like gleaming red rubies.

“Tetsu-kun, you’re so romantic!” Momoi seemed to swoon, clutching her chest and everything, as though to still her beating heart.

“You’re so embarrassing, Tetsu…” Aomine seemed to disagree, but despite his words, he buried his face in Kuroko’s hair and squeezed him tighter.

“Really?” Akashi began, a soft, earnest smile pulling at his lips. “I myself find him quite charming.”

Kuroko smiled back, knowing that it must’ve been quite wide, by his standards. Though despite wanting desperately to cling to this high, Kuroko allowed reality to drag him down enough to voice, “Though do you think I’ll even be able to do it? To bond with all of you?”

“You and I can give it a try, at the very least.” Akashi offered. “If it fails, then there’ll be no harm done. If it’s a success, then the others can determine if they’d like to give it a go as well. How does that sound, everyone?”

“Yes, yes, of course!” was Momoi’s enthusiastic response.

Murasakibara shrugged. “If Kuro-chin wants.”

“I see no harm in an attempt being made. In the name of research, of course.” Midorima elaborated at no one’s behest. 

“If anyone can manage something like that, it’s Tetsu.” Aomine assured very plainly, as though he wholeheartedly believed it.

“Very well.” Akashi smiled at their teammates before he directed his gaze to Kuroko once more. “Well, what do you say, Kuroko?”

What _could_ he say to all that? To all these kind, amazing people _willing_ to connect themselves to someone like _him._ There was nothing to say, really. There was only one thing to do.

Kuroko provided his answer by finally shifting in front of everyone for the first time. From his now much lower position on the ground, still caged in by Aomine’s legs, Kuroko could see everyone’s eyes lock onto his animal form remarkably quickly, suggesting that like Aomine had been able to, the others had no trouble picking out Kuroko’s own scent whilst he was in his second skin.

“Ehhhh, seriously?” Murasakibara exclaimed. “Somehow you’re even tinier like this, Kuro-chin. I have socks bigger than you.” he noted, much to Kuroko’s chagrin.

“You’re so cute~!” Momoi squealed, bodily pulling Aomine away with rather surprising strength so she could gather Kuroko in her own arms, holding him at length but cradling him in her palms like he was something precious. “So sleek and white and soft and your eyes are so round and blue, _you’re so cute, Tetsu-kun!_ ” she seemed to say in all one breath, a thumb stroking through his fur repeatedly. _Soothingly._

Midorima peered over her shoulder at the tiny creature in her hands. “That is rather remarkable. His scent in this form isn’t masked at all.”

“What even is he?” Murasakibara asked, having also done the great service of crawling over so he could look over their teammate himself. “A mouse?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s obviously not a mouse.” Midorima swiftly shot down. “He clearly resembles some sort of...ferret. Or perhaps a weasel, even.” he theorized, leaning in closer to get a better look.

Kuroko would’ve given an indignant huff at these guesses, if he could have done so without it sounding so pathetically squeaky.

“Judging by his winter coat,” Akashi began from suddenly quite close by, gently running a finger along Kuroko’s spine as he spoke. “I’d say he’s an ermine.”

Kuroko would’ve allowed himself to be surprised that Akashi knew the exact term himself, had he not been so distracted by the pleasantly warm feeling that flooded him upon Akashi’s touch.

Aomine wasn’t joking. This didn’t feel terrible at all. The sensation of Akashi’s presence washing over him… It felt so soothing. So relaxing. Kuroko felt so safe. So _regarded._

He’s never liked the spotlight, but just as Aomine’s and Shige’s were, Akashi and the others’ attention wasn’t a cold, cruel light. It was a warm, dazzling kind. The one that made you want to spread out your limbs and bask in it. They were so curious over him. So interested in him that Kuroko felt rather overwhelmed.

“A winter coat even though it’s spring?” Momoi questioned, not seeming too bothered by yet another oddity of his as she continued to beam at Kuroko. “That’s so rare. Tetsu-kun really is special.” she seemed to sigh.

“Oi, oi, stop monopolizing my bondmate.” Aomine demanded, shoving his way past Midorima and Murasakibara. “Hurry up and make your attempts or whatever.”

Midorima huffed. “Why so impatient?”

“Do you know how hard it is for me to _not_ shift in front of him when he’s like this? He hardly shifts anymore, ever since he started working on his stamina...” he finished in a growl.

“While I’m quite happy to hear of your progress, Kuroko,” Akashi began. “It is alright to let go of your control every once in a while to connect with friends, I should think.”

Kuroko couldn’t see any flaws to that logic at the moment. As he unconsciously pressed his back further into Akashi’s touch, he made the mental note to spend more time with Aomine like this. Maybe he could join him for one of his naps up on the roof? That sounded quite nice, being laid out in the sun together…

“Well, shall we begin?” Akashi suggested, looking and _feeling_ quite pleased at Kuroko’s reaction. “I suggest that I make the first attempt. Then Momoi-san, since Aomine connects the two of them. Then perhaps Murasakibara followed by Midorima? It may help if we do it in an order that caters to our current relationships.”

“Why Midorima last?” Aomine asked.

“Because Mido-chin doesn’t like Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara helpfully supplied.

Feeling cheeky, Kuroko turned his head in Midorima’s direction at this ‘reveal’.

“D-Don’t look at me with those eyes!” Midorima practically barked at the wide-eyed creature, before he began to fiddle with his glasses. “It’s not like I hate him or anything. Our blood types are just incompatibile, is all.”

“Such a tsundere, Midorin...” Momoi chided with a shake of her head.

Midorima just ignored her. “Now, if we were going by daily horoscopes—” he began before he promptly cut himself off, because something seemed to flood the room then. An overwhelming aura.

Akashi had shifted. 

Kuroko had never seen him do that before and judging by their stunned reactions, he assumed no one else had either.

It took Kuroko a moment to figure out what he was, as Akashi slowly approached, everyone moving to make way for him. Momoi had even placed Kuroko on the ground. Akashi was some sort of a big cat, that much was obvious, with a rusty colored fur coat. 

The cat bent down and observed him with slitted pupils. A little mesmerized, Kuroko stretched up to meet him, which Akashi seemed to take as permission to begin the imprinting. As he gently rubbed his face and neck along Kuroko’s body, the ermine finally figured out what exactly Akashi was; he was a lion, though he hadn’t fully grown into his mane yet, the thicker tufts at fur at the sides of his neck cueing the ermine into that fact.

Then a feeling washed over Kuroko, something seeming to click into place. 

A moment later, he felt a phantom tug, pulling him to do _something…_ requesting that he follow it. Kuroko did and shifted back into his human form. He stared at Akashi in wide-eyed wonder.

Akashi let out a pleased noise at that, a rumbling purr from deep in his chest as he nudged Kuroko affectionately one last time. A moment later, the juvenile lion shifted back as well.

“What happened?” Midorima asked, confused that the two seemed to cut their attempt short.

“Nothing happened.” Akashi answered, smoothing his shirt out of invisible wrinkles that only he seemed to see. “Or rather, nothing unexpected happened.”

“Uh, what?” Aomine plainly questioned. 

“We bonded.” Kuroko informed, unable to keep the amazement off of his face or out of his voice at the realization.

He could feel it now. The connection that now existed between him and Akashi, the same kind that linked him to Aomine and Shige both. Though in a way, Akashi’s felt _different_ somehow. Stronger. It happened much quicker too, as though it was the most natural thing, to tie himself to Akashi...

“I must admit, I suspected it would work, but I didn’t imagine it would go that smoothly.” Akashi confessed, looking at Kuroko with a prideful, impressed look. “Kuroko’s truly something special.”

 _He was one to talk,_ Kuroko thought, but kept to himself. He was still too stunned and dopily satisfied to feel confident enough to voice a coherent comment right now.

“Well, then. How about we get started on phase two then?” Akashi suggested, looking to the rest of the team, who seemed to finally snap out of their silent observation.

Without further ado, Momoi shifted and then flew forward, the pink cockatoo unable to hold herself back any longer as she rubbed a soft, feathery cheek into Kuroko’s own. It took a moment, but Kuroko felt that sensation again, one that he was beginning to recognize; something within him seeming to _snap_ into place. _The forming of a bond._

As this happened, Akashi shifted once more and meandered his way to Aomine. Without being told, Aomine shifted as well and met Akashi halfway, the two big cats offering each other friendly greetings when they collided. They were bonding, Kuroko swiftly realized, feeling those non-corporeal tethers that tied him to Akashi and Aomine both _combining_ seamlessly into one single strand, as though someone were making rope out of them.

Kuroko was interrupted from his musings when he was knocked to the ground, practically crushed under the weight of the large polar bear now plopped firmly atop him, musing up his hair as he sniffed at him without reservation - as though trying to find a sweet stashed on him or something. Momoi squawked as she fled, perching on a now-shifted Midorima’s antlers for cover. The stag grunted at Murasakibara, perhaps admonishing him for crushing their teammate, but the bear was uncaring as he licked Kuroko’s entire face in one fell swoop, repeating the action again and again, as though Kuroko were a particularly tasty sweet or something. 

As annoyed as Kuroko knew he should’ve been, he couldn’t stop the bubbly laughter from leaving his throat due to the tickling sensation and the feeling of a new connection making itself known - _Momoi_ \- and then another - _Murasakibara_ \- and another - _Midorima_ (once the stag had finally prodded the bear from off of Kuroko, that is). They were bonding, _it was working…_

And then when the others quickly, easily bonded with Akashi and then each other, Kuroko couldn’t stop his wide grin, the pure joy washing over him at the feel of all these new connections becoming something new, becoming _one._

Their bonds were like thick corded rope now, individual strands weaved to form something strong. Something that not even the sharpest of knives could cut through, it seemed. It almost made Shige’s bond to Kuroko look like a single-threaded string in comparison. 

A string, Kuroko would soon learn, that could be easily cut; And that corded rope, the one that was so comforting in this moment, the one that made him feel so safe and secure, would soon begin to feel like a chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes;
> 
> \- Haizaki coming in with the harassment + bringing the characters together is apparently a trope I’ve fallen into...  
> \- Aomine’s reactions to Momoi that Kuroko can’t seem to figure out are Aomine recognizing she’s getting a big fat crush on Kuroko + he knows she’s gonna be real embarrassing/annoying about it, so that’s why he seems to dread something every time Kuroko says something sweet to Momoi. Tho Kuroko is oblivious (as well as lacking a bond w/ Momoi at the time), so that’s why he can’t tell what Aomine seems to be so annoyed about.  
> \- Mura’s comment about Kuroko looking like a sock is inspired by one of @DarkWoods ’s incredible comments about stoats Kuro + Ogi rolling around together like fluffy tube socks.  
> \- Just to clarify again, Kuroko smells like other shifters in his human form. In other words, he smells vaguely like his bondmate; when Kuro and a bondmate are together the bondmate smells stronger, when they’re apart Kuro smells off bc “his” scent (aka the bondmate(s’)) seems extremely weak + not easily noticeable.  
> \- But the Miracles’ scents do in fact all combine and become indistinguishable on Kuroko and “void” in a sense. Their scents are so powerful combined that it just makes Kuroko smell like nothing to regular shifters. (Kagami is a strong shifter himself, so that’s why he was able to pick out the mirgen’s individual scents on him, way back in story 1).  
> \- I hope everything was explained properly without sounding too crazy??  
> \- I really should’ve made this Teiko segment it’s own story. These sections got so long, completely on accident… But too late now, I guess.  
> \- The next chapter will definitely be the last Teiko chapter ~~whenever I’ll be able to get to it f u school~~  
>  \- Also don’t worry, Kise’s coming, he just hasn’t joined the team yet at this point.  
> \----  
> School is revving back up for me, so you’ve probably already noticed that my update speed has come to a crashing halt. I still intend to finish this series, but I ask that you just please bear with me as I try to find the time to write again.
> 
> Please comment/review if you can! I really enjoy seeing your thoughts. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teiko Flashback Part 3 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of non-sexual non-con (aka a “forced bonding” is attempted). If you’d like a more in-depth, spoiler-free explanation as to how this is going to go down (as well as a potential section to skip) please skip to the first of the end notes. Otherwise, please enjoy the chapter.  
> \---  
> This is the longest installment yet at 10K+... Damn you Teiko arc...

In the months that followed their bonding, Kuroko lived through a seemingly never ending high. Becoming a regular, having multiple bondmates, being part of a _pack..._ These were all things Kuroko never once thought possible for himself, not even in his wildest dreams. And yet, they were his new reality. His new normal. 

Happily, Kuroko’s basketball didn’t suffer thanks to all of the new scents marking him. In fact, it had improved. As easily as he breathed, Kuroko could slip past opposing players on the court and read his teammates as clearly as an advertisement in Shibuya. Kuroko’s misdirection had also improved to the point where even his own family members couldn’t notice him as easily anymore. 

When Kuroko had come home the night after he and his teammates had bonded, blissed out and elated, it took his family a whole hour and a half to realize he was in fact home, even though he had been in the same room as them for most of the evening. When they had finally noticed him, they had startled so greatly that in that moment, Kuroko imagined their heads could have hit the ceiling. Though not only was Kuroko now even more difficult for his family to notice, but they couldn’t even pick up Shige’s scent on him anymore either, let alone the rest of his friends’ - his _pack’s._ They offered Kuroko some half-sincere condolences, stating that they were sorry that his bonds with Shige and Aomine had inevitably broken, but stated that they believed it was for the best. They said that Kuroko ‘should save himself for someone that really mattered’. 

Naturally, Kuroko didn’t bother correcting them. The scent masking, as Akashi had called it, had worked.

But it also wasn’t just at home or on the court that Kuroko went unseen, uncannily like a phantom. No one took notice of him in the classroom or on the streets either (he had to be extra careful about that last one, because at that point, he’d almost been hit by two cars and three cyclists, just while trying to cross the road). It seemed that only speaking up could gain him somebody’s attention now, and even then it still took him a couple of tries. 

In all effects, Kuroko had become essentially invisible. This of course made his everyday life a bit trickier - because of that aforementioned crossing the street issue and the fact that he was now a ghost in his own home, to his own family, even more so than before. But Kuroko couldn’t really get himself to care. 

The important people always took notice of him; his bondmates. His _pride._

And even then - rarely - some other, unexpected people took notice of Kuroko too sometimes. It wasn’t always necessarily a good thing, but it was always still something worthy of note.

“Seriously, why is he on the team!?” reiterated the first string’s newest member, the school’s infamous resident model Kise Ryouta, who was currently pointing directly at Kuroko as he finally, outwardly relayed his grievances with his mentor. Kuroko had been wondering when that particular dam would burst.

It was a few months after Kuroko’s bonding with Akashi and the others, less than halfway into their second year, when Kise joined them as a trial member and became Kuroko’s protege (albeit in name only). Kise was good at basketball - undoubtedly so. He was amazing, in fact. Akashi suspected he’d become a regular in no time and Kuroko didn’t doubt him, Kise or his pride leader. 

Though Kuroko got the sense that Kise didn’t really like him. He acted polite enough to his face, but Kuroko was pretty sure that it was a ruse to keep himself in the other regulars’ good graces. He was a model after all, Kuroko thought. Being good at acting didn’t seem too far fetched...

Kuroko must’ve gotten lost in his thoughts for a bit, because he didn’t hear either Aomine or Murasakibara - their only other two teammates occupying that corner of the gym at the moment - give any sort of answer to Kise. Instead, he only heard Kise further, “And better yet, why is he even in your pack?”

“Now you’re just asking dumb questions, Kise.” Aomine rebuked, tone sounding a little less friendly than usual as Kise’s questioning continued. “Why do you think?”

“So he could join the team.” Kise said, as though it were obvious, before he proceeded to look absolutely startled. Like he hadn’t meant to voice that comment aloud. 

Really, he probably shouldn’t have.

“Now that’s _really_ dumb.” Aomine said lowly, his usual friendly expression gone. As Kuroko suspected, he felt something in his bondmate flash in anger. He didn’t make a move or raise his voice very loud, but Aomine’s brow lowered and his eyes darkened. _The calm before the storm,_ as Kuroko liked to call it. 

And Aomine had started off liking Kise too, Kuroko lamented. But unfortunately it seemed that the blonde had found the one thing that could instantly get him on the basketball prodigy’s bad side; buying into rumors about his partner.

“Ohhhh, you made Mine-chin angry.” Murasakibara mocked in a droll tone, finally deciding the conversation was worth speaking up for. “We bonded with Kuro-chin after he joined. We wouldn’t bond because of something as silly as basketball.” he informed before he promptly shifted, before Kuroko or Aomine could chastise him for taking a dig at their favorite pastime.

The great big bear then rolled himself forward onto his front legs and began to leisurely hobble his way over to Kuroko. Much to the slighter teen’s great surprise - though honestly, he should’ve been used to it at this point - the bear picked Kuroko up with both of his massive front paws and deposited him into his lap. Murasakibara then began his arduous, self-imposed task of licking every inch of Kuroko’s head. 

This wasn’t anything new, despite the way Kise’s eyes were bugging out of his head. Murasakibara was most definitely the bondmate who licked everyone the most and while he knew it was supposed to be a symbol of affection, it really got on Kuroko’s nerves sometimes… But their bondlink seemed to _thrum_ in renewed satisfaction with every disgustingly slobbery lick and Murasakibara didn’t like being told what to do, so Kuroko never saw the point of asking him to stop. Kuroko knew that it was also the ineloquent boy’s way of comforting both Kuroko and himself, so the slighter teen allowed for it more often than he probably should’ve. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s mad.” Aomine chuckled as he watched all this go down, completely unsympathetic to Kuroko’s plight. The sight of Kuroko being overwhelmed by their oversized teddy bear of a bondmate had probably helped to calm Aomine down some, if his less intense aura was any indication. “Anyway, Tetsu and I did bond before he joined the first string, but that was a whole different thing. It wasn’t like some scheme to get him on the team or anything.”

“Oh.” Kise merely said, looking like he maybe didn’t entirely buy it, but apparently knew when to shut his mouth. He was on thin ice with these two regulars now enough as is. It wouldn’t be wise to make them dislike him before he was even past being a trial member.

Kise wasn’t the only one who believed in such rumors about Kuroko however. It was a common one amongst the Teiko Basketball Club, considering the first string second years’ status as a pride. Most people outside of the basketball club didn’t even know Kuroko was a part of the pack thanks to his misdirection and the scent masking provided by his bondmates, but for fellow club members it was common knowledge. 

Put simply, it was very clear they were all a pack, for Akashi and the others through their scents on each other and Kuroko through the way that they treated him.

As previously demonstrated, Murasakibara was prone to licking. He claimed that every one of their bondmates had a scent that reminded him of some sort of snack or treat, a scent he seemed to think he could taste if he licked them enough. Kuroko was vanilla apparently, according to his bondmates, and so he was the one the polar bear licked most frequently, since he had such a massive sweet tooth and all (and Kuroko never was one for taking candy from babies).

Momoi was the second most obvious in providing her bondmates open affections, especially towards Kuroko. She was constantly hugging him or looping their arms together, or perching atop his shoulder, nestled closely into the crook of his neck when she was in her bird form. 

Similarly, Aomine in his panther form was constantly rubbing up against Kuroko’s legs and hips like an oversized house cat, openly purring when Kuroko would stroke his back and chuffing in amusement whenever he’d roll around with him in a quick play of strength. Kuroko almost always ended up pinned - unless he used some dirty tactics such as ear pulling and tail tugging, which he wasn't above using with Aomine.

Midorima, since he suppressed his prey instincts so heavily during his play, usually had a much longer rebound period than everyone else after practice or a match, which meant he’d be stuck in his animal form for a short while as he gained his strength back. Kuroko, sympathetic to his bondmate due to his own history of shifting at unwanted and unnecessary times, was often the one to wait out the refractory period with Midorima. The stag too tired (and grateful, Kuroko could tell thanks to their bondlink) to fight him off as Kuroko softly stroked his head and carefully massaged around his antlers, where he knew the still growing appendages caused Midorima some pain. 

And while Akashi was like Kuroko in that he rarely - if ever - shifted in front of people other than his bondmates, he was constantly offering everyone little fleeting, affectionate touches after a game well played or a job well done. He was a very caring, attentive alpha.

So yes, most of the Teiko first string’s second years were very obviously all a pack; a pride which included Kuroko himself. He imagined this was quite the surprising thing for Kise to have to learn firsthand, as an outsider.

“Where did you even hear something like that?” Aomine asked Kise, breaking Kuroko out of his happy musings. Imprintings really left his head feeling all cloudy and heavy… In a pleasant way.

“Haizaki, I’m assuming?” Midorima suddenly spoke up, signaling his arrival. “He’s always been one of the primary sources for that particular rumor mill.”

Kise looked away, as if self-conscious. “Y-Yes…” he merely replied, sounding rather embarrassed.

Aomine scoffed. “That guy sure likes to run his mouth...”

“Indeed.” Midorima just agreed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He turned his gaze to Murasakibara then, an annoyed expression on his face. “Murasakibara, stop that. Kuroko’s hair is atrocious enough as it is.”

Murasakibara let out a half-formed growl. Rather non-threatening, but a resounding ‘no’ all the same, as he continued with his ministrations. No doubt staring directly at Midorima as he gave another, rather pointed lick to the back of Kuroko’s head. They’d been fighting a lot more lately about rather pointless things, Kuroko couldn’t help but notice. They really didn’t need to start an argument about _this_ now.

Kuroko merely reached up and gave (what he assumed to be) Murasakibara’s furry snout a gentle _pat-pat_ to get him to settle down, but allowed him to continue. Kuroko still needed to take his after practice shower anyway, so the slobber in his hair wasn’t really as big of an inconvenience as Midorima seemed to imagine it was.

“Did you need something, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko finally spoke up, knowing Midorima didn’t actually mean anything by the comment and hoping to distract him from his annoyance with their larger bondmate. 

There was something that the glasses-clad teen wanted to share; orders from the Coach.

After Kuroko and Kise played in the second string game per the Coach’s request and had won, Kise was more friendly towards Kuroko, even giving him a diminutive though begrudgingly appreciated nickname - appreciated because it meant Kise respected him after all. So the tension between Kuroko and Kise eased up and Kise got along well with the rest of the group once they saw his change in attitude in regards to Kuroko.

The same couldn’t be said for Haizaki.

Shortly after Kise’s promotion, Akashi had forced Haizaki to _quit,_ one of his first official decisions as the new first string Captain. In Kuroko’s eyes, it seemed like an awfully harsh thing to do. Haizaki enjoyed playing basketball, despite the fact that he showed up to games late and didn’t take practice seriously. Kuroko saw it on his face every time he played, with every point he scored. If Haizaki enjoyed basketball, who was Akashi to order him to give it up? 

It was the first time Kuroko had ever questioned Akashi’s actions and it was the first time he chose to defy his will.

As soon as he heard the news, Kuroko chased after Haizaki, discovering his (former) teammate at the incinerator, about to destroy his shoes, about to give up something he enjoyed forever, all alone. It wasn’t right. Haizaki may not have been a part of their pack, but he was still their teammate - still one of them. At least, Kuroko had always thought so. Haizaki didn’t deserve to be hurting alone. No one did. Kuroko knew what that was like and he wouldn’t wish that lowly loneliness on anyone, not even Haizaki.

Predictably, Haizaki dismissed Kuroko’s attempts to get him to reconsider. In the end, despite Kuroko’s best efforts, he threw his shoes into the incinerator and Kuroko watched them languidly melt. It was a decidedly sad sight.

“Honestly, Tetsuya, I never imagined you’d go against master’s orders.” Haizaki joked, though Kuroko couldn’t help but note that his tone lacked its usual bite. 

Kuroko turned his eyes away from the melting mass that was once Haizaki’s shoes and tried to ignore the nauseating scent of burning rubber. “You’re still my teammate, Haizaki-kun. I don’t want to see you leave.” 

_‘Or see you give up something you love,’_ he wisely left unvoiced. He was sure that Haizaki wouldn’t take well to Kuroko insinuating that he had a pure love for something that didn’t cater to his tough guy ego.

“I _was_ your teammate.” Haizaki pointed out harshly. “And I was never your bondmate, so your usual flirting isn’t going to work on me like it does on them.” he scowled, looking away. Looking _jealous,_ Kuroko realized in startling clarity.

“Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko started, eyes probably a bit too wide and voice a bit too sympathetic. “I—” he attempted to speak, but whatever words he were about to voice were ripped away when suddenly, Haizaki was shoving Kuroko back against the nearest wall.

“Dear god, _shut up._ I’m really not in the mood to hear any of your preachy bullshit, Tetsuya!” Haizaki finally snapped. 

Kuroko just looked up at the other teen, doing his best to ooze calmness. That was his mistake, Kuroko had to admit. Haizaki never did like being lectured. He was hurting right now and as violent as he was known to get, he’s never _purposefully_ done so with Kuroko before, so he wasn’t all that alarmed. Kuroko needed to help Haizaki calm down. “What is it that you want, Haizaki-kun?”

Haizaki stared at Kuroko, wide eyed but pissed off. Then, one of the hands caging Kuroko in between the wall and Haizaki then pressed against Kuroko’s lips, sealing his mouth shut. 

“Want? I want to know what makes you so goddamn special.” Haizaki grounded out between clenched teeth, much to Kuroko’s confusion. 

Firstly, how was he supposed to answer with his mouth held shut? Secondly, what kind of answer would he—

But then Kuroko noticed it; _an invisible glimmer that was felt and not seen. Something like a tiny, flailing spider’s string that caught the light every now and again, trying desperately to attach itself to something…_

It was a bondlink trying to form.

Kuroko’s eyes widened. 

_How was that possible?_

Feeling a little alarmed, Kuroko partially moved Haizaki’s hand away from his mouth by wrapping one of his own around the other’s wrist. However, for some reason, Haizaki left his hand pressed against Kuroko’s chin and jaw. Wrapped firmly. Pressing insistently… 

“Haizaki-kun, I think...you should move your hand.” Kuroko tried to say as calmly as possible, not wanting to believe that what he thought was happening was actually happening, but wanting to stop it as swiftly as possible if it in fact was.

_It had to be the contact, right? The threatening touch was what was making Kuroko feel a little panicked? A little strange? It wasn’t a bond forming, it was just discomfort. That was all._

While Kuroko did his best to assess the situation, Haizaki seemed to be doing the same thing as well. His ticked off expression changed to one of confusion, before his eyes then proceeded to widen as well. Not in surprise, but in realization. 

Somehow, he felt something too, confirming Kuroko’s fears that the strange feeling wasn’t just his imagination.

“So it’s not that those bastards are special?” Haizaki smiled, a grin that Kuroko had never before found predatory, now looking undoubtedly so. “It _is_ something about you? You can...You can bond easily?”

Kuroko didn’t know how Haizaki knew that, how he could notice that there was something off passing between them. The only way he’d be able to tell something was occurring was if it was a bonding, but _that wasn’t possible._ They couldn’t be _bonding._ Besides, Kuroko himself had barely recognized the odd feeling, and he’s been through multiple bondings.

“Yes.” Kuroko confirmed anyway, tone admittedly rather clipped, due to his growing confusion and mounting panic. If Haizaki knew the potential consequences, then maybe he’d back off? But how were there any potential consequences to begin with? _How was a bond even forming?_

Kuroko and Haizaki weren’t really having a pleasant moment. Wasn’t mood and closeness supposed to play into Kuroko’s ability to bond easily? Wasn’t that what Akashi had said? Wasn’t Kuroko supposed to feel a certain level of closeness with somebody in order to bond with them? Kuroko didn’t hate Haizaki, but he certainly didn’t want to _bond_ with him. He was just a now-former teammate. They never got along and honestly, Kuroko couldn’t see a bond improving that.

But one was still forming. Kuroko could feel it growing, becoming more visible to his mind’s eye. The spider’s string was now like a thread attached to a sewing needle, seeking something to pierce and connect to. 

But forced bondings weren’t a thing. _‘Bondings were a two way street’._ That’s what Aomine had said. That’s what he believed wholeheartedly. Kuroko thought he did too, but then why was something in Kuroko trying to reach out to Haizaki now, despite the fact that Kuroko really didn’t want it to? Despite the fact that he didn’t want a bond? How was a connection trying to form? How was one being _forced?_

_Were his parents right?_

Haizaki’s grin somehow got even wider. “Well, that’s interesting.” he hummed, confirming that he noticed the sensation himself, probably even _intrigued_ by the usually stoic Kuroko’s spacey panic. “Hey, hey, maybe we should? That’d be interesting, wouldn’t it? If we bonded?” he asked, not looking for an answer. “What would your little boyfriends say though? Think that’d make ‘em mad?” 

Haizaki was just being mean as usual, Kuroko knew… But then why was it that his hand - still holding Kuroko’s face in place, giving a slightly painful squeeze - felt like a vice? Why did his words fill Kuroko’s stomach with ice? 

“But really…” Haizaki purposefully trailed. “What could they do? It’d be too late for any opinions. Your little pack would be forced to keep me around, if they didn’t want you to _break.”_

Kuroko had never been afraid of Haizaki before but the threat was all too real now. Though even still, Kuroko didn’t think that was really the case. No, he wasn’t afraid of Haizaki. He was afraid of himself. 

How was a bond still trying to form between the two of them even though Kuroko was trying to reject it? How was Kuroko doing this?

_What was wrong with him?_

Then suddenly an animalistic scream that Kuroko had never heard before but still recognized tore through the air, before a black mass crashed into Haizaki, ripping him away from Kuroko. 

Kuroko himself fell to the ground, winded by the sensation of the flailing bondlink that was previously trying to form breaking, being shredded away into a million pieces. It was an overwhelming feeling, the attempted bond being destroyed, but Kuroko was so _relieved._ And so confused. How did it even get so far formed?

Kuroko’s breathing was rather labored, he realized. He was panicked. His emotions were overwhelming him, which was bad. The control that he worked so hard to maintain, that Akashi thought was so imperative to the team’s success, was slipping; but Kuroko still felt a little too woozy to care. He brought a hand to his chest and fisted it in his shirt, willing his heartbeat to slow down. _Calm down,_ he had to _calm down._

But those wishes were thrown away when Kuroko looked up and saw Aomine and Haizaki, both in their animal forms, rolling around on the ground, tearing into each other. Attacking each other. _Hurting each other._

“A-Aomine-kun!” Kuroko exclaimed, voice undoubtedly way too emotional for his liking, but he was unable to control it as new panic flooded him; Aomine was getting hurt. Kuroko felt overwhelming rage stemming from Aomine through their bondlink but also flashes and flairs of pain. _Aomine was getting hurt and it was his fault._ “Aomine-kun, stop it! It’s my fault, stop it!”

That finally got Aomine’s attention, which was all the distraction that Haizaki needed before he kicked the panther in the face and scrambled a fair distance away. The grey fox snarling and barking threateningly at the recovered panther. Aomine looked about to pounce again but then another creature skidded onto the scene, barking and snarling and lunging at Haizaki, but not making a move to actually attack him. It was pushing him back. Keeping him away.

And Haizaki did back away, looking hesitant. He had to have noticed that he was now outnumbered. But he also seemed confused, as though he didn’t know who this new face was. Kuroko couldn’t say he recognized them either.

It was another fox, but bigger than Haizaki, with a golden fur coat that looked kempt and shiny, unlike Haizaki’s admittedly rougher looking one. But they all had bigger problems to deal with than an unfamiliar face.

If Aomine was here, that meant the others shouldn’t be too far behind. That meant _Akashi_ wasn’t too far behind. Kuroko really didn’t feel like seeing anyone getting mauled today.

“Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko called, gaining the grey fox’s attention. “bondlinks make partners aware of each other at all times. That’s how Aomine-kun was able to find me. That means the rest of the pride will be along shortly. You need to leave.”

Aomine turned partially and snarled at Kuroko over his shoulder, an order to stop speaking to Haizaki, to let Aomine rip him apart, but the slighter teen paid his testy partner no mind. Kuroko came here wanting to help Haizaki. He couldn’t help him with basketball anymore, but maybe he could spare him some unnecessary pain and trouble, courtesy of his bondmates, as one last symbol of good will. 

“If you don’t leave before the others get here, I can’t help you, Haizaki-kun. You asked earlier how the others would react if you and I bonded.” Kuroko reminded, looking to Aomine who gave another piercing screech, to signal both his anger at that question and his own answer to it. Kuroko then looked pointedly back to Haizaki. “The answer is _badly._ Very badly. So I ask that you leave, for both their sakes’ and yours.”

Haizaki looked between the three of them, as if weighing his options before he snarled one last time and promptly booked it on out of there. 

Kuroko would’ve slumped in relief, had he not had to rush his way over to Aomine and keep him from chasing after Haizaki. His partner was _raging mad._ He was going to do something stupid. Kuroko had to stop him. However on his way over, Kuroko bodily fell into the panther, unable to keep his feet about him for some reason. It seemed he still hadn’t regained his bearings from...whatever all that was. In fact, Kuroko was beginning to think that he was feeling worse and worse as more time passed. 

But in any case, he supposed that the silver lining was that falling on top of his partner kept Aomine from going anywhere. Upon contact, the panther stopped his growling and looked to Kuroko in worry, shifting back into his human form and grabbing ahold of the now deadweight boy, supporting him. “Tetsu. Tetsu what’s wrong?” he frantically asked, bringing them both surprisingly gently to the ground. “What did that bastard do?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened, I just feel a bit faint.” Kuroko honestly answered. The ground was moving, he noted as he stared at the concrete. It was warbling and swirling as he sat completely still. That couldn’t have been a good sign.

Before Kuroko could worry about it any further however, Akashi and the others finally arrived. Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi looked panicked and confused while Akashi radiated calm fury. 

“What happened?” their pride leader demanded, voice unflinching despite the clear _worry_ and _anger_ coming off of him in waves. It was almost a little overwhelming, the feeling coming from their pride leader.

Aomine informed them of the scene he walked in on, and Kuroko filled in the blanks as best he could, what with his head still reeling. He didn’t know what was wrong exactly, but he felt terribly ill. Something wasn’t right...

As always though, Akashi took one look at Kuroko and seemed to know exactly what was wrong. He then whispered something lowly to Momoi, whose expression turned steely as she gave a firm nod. With one last grim look to Kuroko, she shifted and then flew off somewhere. Akashi gave more inaudible orders to Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine who all very reluctantly then left as well. 

Where were they going though? Kuroko didn’t want them to leave. Where was Aomine going? _He didn’t want them to leave._

Kuroko was pulled from his strange, panicky thoughts when he felt a comforting touch upon his brow. He opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them. 

“Calm down, Tetsuya.” Akashi said as he gently brushed his knuckles against Kuroko’s forehead. “Everything’s fine. Haizaki is gone now. Try to breathe for me, alright?”

Oh. Akashi had used his given name. He’d never done that before. Admittedly, it was sort of nice to hear it from someone other than his parents (they rarely ever said it in a tone that wasn’t admonishing or confused) but there was also a sort of strange look in Akashi’s eyes at that moment. Something intense. Something Kuroko didn’t really like, despite how soothing his alpha’s voice was...

“I’m a-alright, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko finally spoke up, though he was surprised by how difficult it seemed to be to get the words out. 

Luckily, upon hearing Kuroko say his name, Akashi’s intense look settled and was replaced with a normal sort of worry. One that wasn’t coated in calm fury. “What’s wrong? You’re feeling unwell?” he prompted, a smile on his face that looked to be quite strained.

“Y-Yes…” Kuroko confirmed in a trailing voice. He _was_ feeling quite unwell. A bit unsteady. Like something in his chest was knocked askew. Though his head was just a tiny bit clearer now thanks to his alpha’s reassuring presence, so Kuroko tried to reassess the situation. 

Their packmates had left, for whatever reason, so now it was just the three of them left in this corner of the school, near the incinerator. Just Kuroko, Akashi, and…

“Kise,” Akashi spoke up, looking at the remaining fox. “could you lend me a hand in escorting Kuroko inside? I think it’d be best if we lie him down somewhere as we assess what’s wrong exactly.”

The golden fox then shifted, a startled looking Kise standing in its place. _That made sense,_ Kuroko thought as he continued to hug himself, as though trying to keep himself together. _The fox was just as beautiful as Kise._

“Oh. Right, sure.” Kise readily answered, seeming confused but not reluctant to help. He may’ve been internally questioning why he was the one Akashi had asked to stay behind. Kuroko was as well, though he also wondered where the other four went off too. He wasn’t panicky over their absence like he was a few moments ago, though admittedly, what they were up to was a bit concerning. He only hoped no teachers caught wind of what was going on...

But Kuroko had other problems. He was feeling worse and worse by the second, even Akashi's presence wasn’t quite as soothing as it once was. Something was very clearly wrong, he realized as something burning and hollow and sluggish tore through his chest - _like Haizaki’s sneakers melting in the incinerator…_

He then felt that same warm touch, one that usually made him feel so safe and assured but now did little to ease him of his misery as something continued to shrivel and flail in his chest. Kuroko opened an eye, unsure of when he had even closed them again and looked blearily up at Akashi, who rested a hand upon his chest, somehow directly where the ill feeling stemmed from. His pride leader still looked concerned but calm, his brows furrowed as he seemed to realize something.

That was when Kuroko noticed that he was now laying down on a cot of some kind. In fact, he’s pretty sure that they were now in the school infirmary. Kuroko didn’t even notice that they had already gone inside. He didn’t even recall how or when Kise and Akashi had escorted him here. That was concerning.

“Kuroko, are you listening?” Akashi asked gently, though firmly, pulling Kuroko out of his thoughts. He wondered if Akashi had been trying to get his attention for long? “Can you hear me?” he rephrased.

Kuroko finally managed a nod in response.

“Haizaki tried to bond with you?” Akashi continued, though Kuroko didn’t know why. Aomine had already told him. Akashi already knew. Akashi knew everything.

Kuroko gave another nod anyway. 

Akashi frowned at the confirmation. “Did you _feel_ one start to form?”

Another nod.

“What?!” Kise exclaimed, apparently still with them. “But that’s not possible, they—”

“For Kuroko it is.” Akashi interrupted, not even bothering to look up at the blonde, sharp gaze focused on the practically unresponsive boy on the cot. “It was happening despite your wishes wasn’t it, Kuroko? You felt a bond forming, even though you didn’t want one to?”

Kuroko nodded once more and closed his eyes. It was honestly a little difficult to remember, even though it had just happened. Even though he and Haizaki had almost...

“A forced bond?” Kise then seemed to realize, sounding surprised, but not by the idea of it, but that it had almost (?) occurred. 

“You’ve heard of the concept?” was Akashi’s response.

Kise swallowed thickly before answering, “Yes, but I thought only—”

“Forced bondings are not always the fault of the one forcing the bond.” Akashi interrupted once more, seeming to know where Kise was going with his question. Or maybe he didn’t and just thought whatever he had to say next was more important? Both were equally as possible, Kuroko thought. “Some theorize that it may be the case that certain people are more easily susceptible to bonds, that they’re more compatible than most people. They bond more easily not because they have a dominating presence but a more _accepting_ one. That isn’t to say he’s at fault for what’s happening, but we know well enough by now that Kuroko is one of these more compatible people.” 

Kuroko didn’t think he knew that before. Or rather, he didn’t know it was something that could apply to people other than himself.

“Amazing…” Kise trailed in wide eyed wonder.

“He is.” Akashi readily agreed, and Kuroko would’ve felt touched, had he been up to it at the moment. “However, what’s happening to Kuroko now seems to be an unfortunate side effect of that rare ability.”

“Wait. What _is_ happening anyway?” Kise asked. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Haizaki must’ve had a small desire to form a bond with Kuroko - most likely the result of some petty revenge fantasy against the rest of us - and Kuroko the desire to reach out to Haizaki in his time of need.” Akashi continued. “I think that some internal mechanism of Kuroko’s took this to mean that he wanted a bond.”

“I’m not following…” Kise trailed once more. Kuroko had to concur. He opened his eyes and squinted at Akashi in confusion. 

“Kuroko’s a very kind person.” Akashi sighed, looking remorseful but offering said boy a soft smile all the same. “He felt for Haizaki and wanted to keep him from quitting, isn’t that right? Some biological instinct must’ve falsely thought the solution to this was to form a bond with Haizaki. In other words, Kuroko’s body agreed to a bonding but his mind did not, which is where our current problem lies.” 

Akashi’s hand was then running through Kuroko’s sweat-damp hair, pushing his bangs back as something cool and wet was then placed against his forehead. A cloth, Kuroko imagined. 

“That’s what’s making him sick?” asked Kise.

“It seems like now that Kuroko’s body has started to form a bond, it doesn’t want to stop.” Akashi confirmed with a nod. “In other words, it’s trying to complete a half formed one and I can’t say for certain, but I’m afraid that these negative side effects may not go away until a bond forms. Or enough time passes, at the very least.”

Akashi was right, Kuroko realized. He had thought that the invisible tendril that had reached out to Haizaki had been destroyed, but it was still there, inside Kuroko. Flailing around, looking to latch onto something. _Someone._

“It may even…” Akashi paused, as though he hadn’t meant to voice the thought out loud. He decided to continue regardless. “It may even be the case that a bond _did_ form between the two of them, but was promptly severed.”

“S-Severed?!” Kise exclaimed. 

Kuroko couldn’t really say that he himself was following the conversation anymore. ‘Severed’? What were they talking about?

Akashi looked very grim though. “I can’t say for certain that it’s the case, but I wouldn’t dismiss it as a possibility. Not with Kuroko involved.”

That was fair. Trust Kuroko to somehow always find the oddest route to stumble down...

“How do we fix this…?” Kise asked, sounding confused but resolved.

“One of two ways,” Akashi began with a sigh. “We do nothing and let the severing run its course naturally or two, we try to finish the bond.”

“But Kurokocchi can’t bond with Haizaki!” Kise declared. “He’s terrible!”

“I know.” Akashi said. “And he won’t. That’s not an option.”

“But then—” Kise began, but was quickly cut off.

“Rather than finish that bond, we should replace it with a new one.” Akashi interrupted once more. “And that replacement, I think, should be you.”

 _That_ certainly got Kuroko’s full attention. “E-Excuse me?” he finally managed to croak.

Akashi turned a chiding look in Kuroko’s direction. “You’re in pain, Kuroko. It may pass in time, but it could also linger. I… Truthfully I don’t know what’s wrong with you exactly and I don’t know how to fix it. I just _believe_ that this might help. Or rather, I’m hoping that it does.” he confessed, looking so uncertain, so _concerned._

“B-But, you…” Kise attempted, before he tried again. “But you want _me_ to bond with him? How is that supposed to fix anything? Wouldn’t that just make things worse? Can we even bond?”

Akashi seemed unperturbed by all of Kise’s rapidfire questions and addressed them all accordingly, “Yes. I think Kuroko’s issue isn’t that he needs to bond with _Haizaki,_ but that he needs to bond with anyone. And as I said earlier, Kuroko is a very compatible person. I do believe that he can bond with most anyone, if he feels a certain sense of loyalty to them. Which is something you’ll do well to learn that Kuroko has in spades. Of course, I wouldn’t even be considering this path if I didn’t believe you’d be compatible with all of us as well, Kise. If I didn’t trust you.”

Kise blinked. “A-All of you?” he parroted. 

Akashi nodded. “I believe you’d not only make an excellent addition to our team, but our pride, Kise. If Kuroko can accept you as his bondmate, then the others will promptly follow suit, I’m sure. Of course, this all depends on you, Kuroko.”

Akashi drew closer then, placing a hand against Kuroko’s cheek and gently held his head in place, holding his gaze. “Listen carefully, Kuroko. It may seem like this is your only option right now, but I want to make this abundantly clear; you have a choice. If you don’t want to bond with Kise, then we will drop this idea and consider our other options, whatever they may be. A bonding is most certainly the easy way out but I...I’m a selfish person, Tetsuya. I don’t want to see you go through the slow, tortuous process of a severing. I don’t want to see you wasting away. I couldn’t bear it.” 

Kuroko blinked sluggishly a few times. That was...That was certainly something Kuroko never thought he’d hear. He also never thought that Akashi would look at him with such...with such honesty. With such clear concern and care. Akashi himself looked hurt, pained, as though he were speaking from experience and Kuroko wanted nothing more than to make that pain go away. Though as comforting and warm as his alpha’s presence and emotional vulnerability with him was easing Kuroko’s mysterious ailment some, it wasn’t a significant cure…

That is, not as significant as the thought of bonding. The thought of bonding with _Kise._

Kise was beautiful and radiant, like a distant star. But his light wasn’t a cold, far away one. He was dazzling and kind, always looking for Kuroko. Always wanting to show off to him, always calling out to him when he noticed him. At times he could be a little much for Kuroko, too bright for him. Kise was somehow even more clingy than most of his bondmates, but… Kise was kind. He made Kuroko feel like he was something special, and that was even without a bond.

Kuroko was a little surprised at how easily the answer to Akashi’s question came to him.

“If Kise-kun doesn’t mind,” Kuroko started, doing his best to keep his voice even as he focused his gaze on Kise. He couldn’t quite get himself to sit up, but he hoped his earnesty was coming through all the same. “then I would very much like to bond with you.”

Kise seemed surprised. “R-Really?”

“Yes. I really admire Kise-kun. You’re very talented both at basketball and, annoyingly, everything else too.” Kuroko couldn’t help but tease, some amusement leaking into his voice, even past his discomfort. 

The idea of bonding with Kise seemed more and more obvious to Kuroko the more he thought about it. Kise played excellently with the team. He really admired Aomine and Aomine really enjoyed playing with him too. He and Momoi frequently talked about pop-culture and skin-care routines. He usually gave Murasakibara whatever treats had been gifted to him courtesy of all the girls who chase after his affections. Kuroko’s even heard him and Midorima discuss astrology once, albeit quite briefly. 

Yes, Kise fit in quite well with the rest of the team. Kuroko quite hoped that he and Kise could fit well together too.

“And do you know what else?” Kuroko continued, unable to stop himself from being a bit cheeky, now that his gnawing hollowness was instead aching for something so closely within reach.

“What?” Kise asked, sounding as though he were waiting with baited breath.

Kuroko managed another small smile. “I quite like dogs.” 

Kise blinked. “Hah?”

Kuroko managed a small shrug. “A fox doesn’t seem too much different to me. In fact, I think fox Kise-kun is far more beautiful than any dog I’ve ever seen. He’s very cute.”

Kuroko briefly wondered if he had maybe gone a little too far with his teasing before suddenly he had a lap full of fluff, the ache in his chest being replaced by the soft pressure of padded paws using it for leverage. Kise - now in his second skin - leaned forward and licked Kuroko’s chin, his cheeks, his nose, everywhere he could reach, actually panting as he continued to shower Kuroko in affections that the boy previously never imagined receiving from said fox. His fluffy tail actually wagging excitedly, happy little whines leaving his mouth unconsciously.

Then rapidly - and as easily as all the others’ had - a connection to Kise _snapped_ into place; a bright, golden light tying itself to Kuroko with an ease much quicker than the sluggish attempt with Haizaki had been. The simultaneously restless and lethargic feeling that had been plaguing Kuroko had disappeared, replaced with the feeling of bright, warm happiness that came whenever he bonded with someone particularly special.

Kuroko hummed in content, scratching the excited fox behind his ears, instantly feeling better. Feeling content.

Akashi sighed, slumping into the seat that Kuroko finally noticed he had been neglecting to sit in this whole time. “Well, that’s a relief...” he said with a hand to his forehead, as if to ease a headache.

Kise then shifted once again, the human straddling Kuroko with a weight that was now a little bit uncomfortable, but not overly so. The new, though familiar contact between bondmates was quite the addictive feeling to Kuroko, so he didn’t really mind Kise being on top of him (for now). He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Like he could breathe easy once more. Like the world seemed brighter. Like it seemed _whole._

“I can’t believe it actually worked!” Kise exclaimed. “It was so _easy,_ Kurokocchi. I’ve never bonded with anyone before, but this feels so nice! And you smell so good!”

“Kise-kun’s is nice too…” Kuroko admitted, now that he was actually able to scent the other. Kise’s scent was fragrant but masculine, like a very nice cologne but one that wasn’t too strong or nauseating. His scent was comforting, just like any of his bondmates’ scents were. 

Kise really was radiant as he excitedly rambled on, “This is so exciting! I’m gonna be such a good bondmate, Kurokocchi, just you wait! We can go on little dates and I can walk you home and - oh! You can meet my sisters! They won’t believe me if I tell them I have a bondmate so you _haaave_ to meet them. And our dates won’t be date-dates of course, I think my agency would drop me if they were, but wouldn’t it be fun to go shopping or out for ice cream or—”

 _“Get offa him!”_ Aomine screeched, knocking Kise to the ground and off top of Kuroko. “What the hell are you talking about? What the hell’s going on?”

“You’re so mean, Aominecchi! Ripping me away from my bondmate like that… How rude!” Kise tearily whined from his spot now on the floor, at the feet of the rest of Kuroko’s packmates crowding the doorway, who all looked absolutely confused.

_“Your what?!”_

Akashi had brought up a second hand to his forehead and was actually massaging it now. Kuroko reached forward and gave his pride leader’s knuckles a brief, tentative stroke, which got Akashi to lower his hands and offer Kuroko one of his kind, soft looks, one that spoke of both appreciation and relief. With one last sigh, he then began to properly explain to the rest of the group what had happened and laid out their next course of action.

As suspected, Kise later easily bonded with the rest of their pride, falling into place as if he had been there from the start, as though his ‘space’ had always sat vacant, waiting just for him. 

And so began Kuroko’s noisy, though bright days of seemingly endless warmth and light. Back then, they seemed like they would last forever. Both the bright days and their pride.

* * *

Things changed after that. The pride became much more tighter knit, which was wonderful, but they also became a little bit more protective. Kuroko was as invisible as always, though that didn’t stop his pridemates from getting testy whenever he was approached by strangers. Especially when he was tackled to the ground by one before the start of the national qualifiers during their second year. 

Unbeknownst to his pridemates however, this stranger was no stranger to Kuroko. This was someone very special.

“Shige-kun!” Kuroko greeted, pure surprise elevating his voice, despite the fact that his emotional control had improved so significantly lately. It was hard to keep a straight face when you had an overexcited, ticklishy fury stuffed tubesock worming its way under your clothes. Kuroko squirmed helplessly, unsure of what to do as his slippery friend evaded his grasp and continued to try and evoke some surprised laughter out of him.

Until low growling then drew the reunited bondmates’ attention. Kuroko had almost forgotten about his pack-assigned escort for the day.

“Kise-kun, it’s alright.” Kuroko assured him. “This is Shige-kun. He’s also a bondmate of mine.”

Upon his name, the tiny head of the stoat popped out of Kuroko’s shirt collar and peered curiously at the golden fox. Kise’s snarling mouth promptly snapped shut and he tilted his head, ears dropping back in confusion. 

The brown stoat then wriggled the rest of the way out of Kuroko’s shirt and hopped to the ground, changing into a golden-skinned boy before he even touched the floor. He was just as Kuroko remembered him, though a bit taller and a little more broad shouldered. But his wide, radiant smile was still just as warm as ever.

“Hi.” Shige greeted, slinging an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders as he eyed the other, unfamiliar shifter curiously. “I didn’t know there was a fox?”

“Kise-kun is a new addition to our pride.” Kuroko merely informed. He hadn’t gotten the chance to inform Shige of him yet through any of their usual communication channels. Things had been quite chaotic recently. “Kise-kun, this is Ogiwara Shigehiro. He was my first bondmate.”

Kise finally shifted forms at that, expression just as confused as it had been in his animal form. “Oh. Hi.” he greeted back, somewhat awkwardly. 

“You can go and join Aomine-kun and the others, Kise-kun.” Kuroko offered. “I’ll be just a moment.”

Kise eyed him a little skeptically, but did as suggested, the prospect of seeing a once again excited Aomine conversing with his rival from Kamizaki Middle School too interesting to pass up, now that he saw Kuroko wasn’t in any imminent danger.

“Another bondmate, eh?” Shige asked rhetorically, eyeing Kise up and down. “Another teammate too, I’m guessing, based on the uniform? Honestly, Tet-chan, I’m gonna start getting jealous if you keep collecting boy band members for bondmates.” he joked, giving Kuroko’s head a rough noogie. 

“Shige-kun, please...” Kuroko trailed, honestly rather embarrassed. Truthfully, he didn’t need Shige giving Kise any ideas for any more embarrassing nicknames. Or Momoi for that matter, who was close by and watching the two with sharp, intrigued eyes.

But despite his words, Kuroko felt Shige’s clear absence of jealousy in the presence of yet another member of his bondmate’s pack. Shige was wonderful as ever as he shared his excitement over the prospect of finally playing a match against Kuroko’s team. Finally meeting his pack. Both teams just needed to beat their opponents in the semi-finals and it’d all work out. 

That wasn’t how it ended up going however. Shige’s team lost and while Teiko won their game by an overwhelming margin, it inspired a change in everyone that was decidedly not for the better.

An already jaded Aomine lost his hope for a worthy rival and Kuroko lost his partner’s trust.

.

.

.

_“I don’t even remember how to receive your passes anymore, Tetsu. I can’t even tell when you’re on the court anymore. Sometimes I wonder if you ever even had a scent to begin with…”_

.

.

.

_“I don’t wanna listen to someone weaker than me. You’re no alpha of mine, Aka-chin.”_

.

.

.

_“Things like bonds and instincts only impede my play. My shots will always reach their target. Such frivolous things have no effect on me.”_

.

.

.

_“I am Akashi Seijurou, of course. Tetsuya.”_

.

.

.

_“Things have changed. We’ve lost our sense of companionship now. Our sense of pack. Even Kurokocchi is slipping by us these days...”_

.

.

.

_“We’ll...always be together, right? We’ll always be a pack forever, right, Tetsu-kun?”_

.

.

.

But the so-called Generation of Miracles were a pack in name only at that point. There was no affection between them anymore. No trust. Just a sense of ownership, an ownership that only one of them held; their pride leader, their alpha.

Or whoever the stranger wearing Akashi Seijurou’s face was.

* * *

The final straw for Kuroko had come at the final game of their third year. Kuroko had become so numb at that point that he had thought nothing could move him to an emotional breakdown. 

He wished he had been wrong.

He’d been injured in the game before the final, his head not clear and instincts duller than they had ever felt in all his life. And while his packmate’s outrage at the purposive foul would have once been charming and flattering, their concern now only stemmed from a sense of wounded pride. _Anger over a belonging being damaged._

But this was supposed to be Kuroko’s fated match against Shige-kun. It was supposed to be their reunion. Kuroko had forgotten all about it, until he had foolishly taken the chances of having it from himself by not being on top of his game. 

But this was still Shige’s chance in the sun, what he’d been waiting for for seemingly as long as Kuroko had known him; a chance on a court worthy of his bright joy and talent. If the Miracles treated this match as nothing, as a waste of time and effort, then they’d crush Shige’s spirits. Cause his smile to vanish. Kuroko couldn’t bear to see that. They had to play normally. They couldn’t hold back or not try. They needed to acknowledge Shige for what he was; worthy and talented and wonderful and amazing…

But that had been Kuroko’s fatal error. He was wrong to ask that of the team. To have this be the only game they took seriously, because their opponent happened to be the team that one of his bondmates was on. What about all the other teams they had played thus far? Did they not also deserve a fair game? 

Akashi was right. Kuroko was so selfish. So very selfish. He deserved what was coming to him.

When Shige turned away from the scoreboard reading 111-11 in emblazoned red, tears streaming down his face, the radiant smile that Kuroko loved so very much _gone,_ Kuroko felt something in him _eviscerate. Tearing through his chest, cutting the fragile string into millions of little pieces. Burning him, cutting him, piercing him…_

Kuroko lost consciousness for the second time that day and woke back up in the med-bay again. His face crusty and puffy, throat feeling rubbed raw for seemingly no reason. None of his bondmates were there this time and neither was the non-corporeal, apricot-colored string that had once tied Kuroko to Ogiwara.

His and Ogiwara’s bond was gone, but Kuroko didn’t feel the crushing sense of loss that was supposed to come with a bond severing. 

Instead, he just felt numb.

* * *

None of his bondmates noticed the change in Kuroko, which was understandable. They all had problems of their own, after all and Kuroko proceeded to avoid them all like the plague. Not even Kuroko’s family - whom he couldn’t avoid - had only offered him concerned though confused looks from their usual polite distance. They didn’t seem to think that anything that worrying had occurred, which was also understandable. In their minds, Kuroko had already gone through two bond breakings and seemed entirely fine afterwards. Surely nothing else could measure up to those experiences?

If only they knew. Knew that Kuroko’s bondmate was really _gone._ Had casted him away because Kuroko had treated him poorly, treated him like he didn’t matter because there was too much distance and time between them. Treated him like he didn’t matter because Kuroko had replaced him six times over.

Though Ogiwara’s visceral absence was only felt by Kuroko, Akashi was the only other to somehow notice that their bond was severed. However, unlike the previous times, when he had comforted Kuroko after noticing he was in distress, Akashi seemed _pleased._ As though a particularly annoying house fly had finally tired itself out and died.

What had happened to the vulnerable Akashi from all that time ago, the one who had painstakingly, honestly admitted that he couldn’t bear the thought of Kuroko going through a severing with Haizaki? The one that said he couldn’t bear the thought of Kuroko in pain?

“It was impractical to keep him tied to you, Tetsuya. I won’t say he was worthy of making the final decision to cast you aside, but it needed to be done all the same.” Akashi explained without prompting when Kuroko had come to him for the final time. “If anything, he holds my respect for going through with it.”

Kuroko’s bowed head snapped up at that. Because for a moment there, it sounded as if… “... _You_ told him to sever our bond?” 

“I suggested it’d be wise. Your loyalty to each other was only holding the both of you back.” Akashi simply explained, as though it were obvious. “Though perhaps if he had followed my instructions prior to his loss, the game would have gone differently?” he added in a lighter tone, as though he had said something _amusing._ Like the mere suggestion itself was a joke.

_After all, their victory was absolute._

Kuroko made his decision then, to resign from the Teiko Basketball Club and follow his bondmates’ examples and chose a separate high school to attend, one that none of them planned on going to. Perhaps he’d join the school for that team he had observed with Momoi that one time? The one that seemed to have such a good team dynamic? One that reminded him of how they all once were...

Akashi didn’t try to stop Kuroko after he proclaimed his new plan. He only offered him one last argument; “Why not just spare yourself the trouble, Tetsuya?”

Oh, and how easy it seemed, to just give into Akashi in that moment. Something in Kuroko screamed and wailed to just follow Akashi, to beg him to let him stay with him, to have the others stay with him. He didn’t want his alpha to leave him, he didn’t want the pack to split, _he didn’t want them to leave him too—_

But Kuroko had gotten quite good at ignoring his emotions these days, so he ignored his inner protests too.

“I cannot.” Kuroko instead said, voice toneless.

Akashi simply nodded. “Very well.” he said, though it sounded as though he really meant ‘all the same’.

“So you’re content to let us all go our separate ways then?” Kuroko asked quietly. He didn’t imagine even a once in control alpha such as Akashi would allow for the pack to split. To go where he couldn’t follow, couldn’t see.

Though Akashi crossed his arms and looked as stoic as always. “I wouldn’t say content, but our splitting seems inevitable to me, at this point.” he shrugged, before he took on a wide eyed, toothy grin. “Besides, you’ll all come back to me in the end. You’re mine, after all. My pack. My _pride.”_

Kuroko wasn’t sure how Akashi still thought that. They were hardly a pack anymore. What was there to keep together? Why not just let time break the bond? Why not spare them all the trouble and just severe them all now? At least then Kuroko would feel _something_ again, something other than this persistent numbness...

Though Kuroko had changed his tune when he had met Ogiwara’s old teammate, before his former bondmate had apparently quit the team and transferred schools and stopped answering Kuroko’s calls.

“He believed in you.” explained Ogiwara’s lifeless seeming ex-teammate. “He knew that you didn’t approve of what your packmates had done, but he didn’t want to hold you back any longer. He knows how much they mean to you. _‘Kuroko’s a selfless person,’_ he said. _‘To be happy, he needs the people he cares about to be happy. But his pack seems miserable. So Kuroko needs to focus on helping his pack get happy again, if there’s any chance of him being happy too. I’d only distract him from that if I kept him tied down any longer than I already have.’”_ the boy finished.

Kuroko couldn’t help it. He cried then, staring at the tokened sweatband. Ogiwara really _was_ wonderful. Stupid, but wonderful. Didn’t he know that Ogiwara himself was one of those people that Kuroko cared about? Was one of those people that Kuroko wanted to see happy above all else?

It seemed like it was too late to repair his and Ogiwara’s bond however. With his lack of contact, Ogiwara made it quite clear that he wanted to move on from Kuroko and vise-versa. So Kuroko instead set out to honor his former bondmate’s last request of him; to make his packmates happy again. To get them to enjoy basketball again. The only way Kuroko could think to do that was by beating them at their own game. By becoming something undeniably noticeable. By becoming someone worthy of standing not behind them, but by their side. Not as a packmate, but as a partner.

But to do that, he needed a new Light. One that he hoped he could find at Seirin. After all, he was only a Shadow. If he tried to match his packmates alone, he was sure that he’d be engulfed completely. That he’d give into their bad morals, their ill will, just so he wouldn’t have to feel so _alone._

Because Kuroko was alone. Had been for a long time, since his bondmates had first changed. They weren’t the same warm lights that they once were. Instead they were cold and cruel and far away...

But Kuroko would soon learn that he didn’t have to be alone. Not anymore. And with another new, bright, fiery, blazingly beautiful light by his side, Kuroko would slowly but surely return the warmth to each of those cold lights, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: “Forced bondings” in this universe are definitely parallel to non-con in the usual, sexual sense, though completely without sexual engagement of any kind. But still, the comparison can be made. If this is something that is potentially triggering to you, please skip the sections between _“It was a decidedly sad sight”_ to _“What was wrong with him?”._ This is where all the overt, heavy allusions are made, but the entire fic isn’t without escape from these themes, so I’m not sure how skippable of a topic it is. I apologize if this interferes with your reading or enjoyment, but I can assure you that there is no forced bonding by the end of it.  
> \----  
> Some notes;
> 
>  ~~\- I am once again apologizing for what I’ve done to Haizaki’s character.~~  
>  \- Imagining panther Aomine doing the classic cheesy panther sound effect when he comes to Kuroko’s rescue? Incredible. 🙌🏻👌🏻  
> \- To clarify, Momoi went to scout out where Haizaki went and Mido, Mura, and Ao followed, to go beat him up/threaten him (lol).  
> \- Kuroko’s bonding ability really is a mystery! It doesn’t help that he’s so sympathetic and loyal to people who show him kindness or people he finds worthy of kindness, but like, _biologically_ how he’s able to do this makes no sense to anyone, least of all Kuroko or Akashi.  
> \- It also seems Kuroko’s family may have been onto something with their warnings. Though if those were spawned from experience or just plain suspicion, well, I don’t think even Kuroko knows that.  
> \- It tried to avoid it in initial chapters, but I really couldn’t resist Kuroko and Ogiwara having nicknames for each other. I mean, they were like nine when they first met, they gotta have given each other dumb nicknames.  
> \- Sorry I didn’t end up covering the Miracles falling out too much. That’s basically all the same as canon, so I didn’t wanna get too bogged down by trying to find non-boring ways to retell the same old (crushing) story. Sorry if this doesn’t quite meet your expectations or flows as well as the previous parts. I struggled with this one.  
> \- I hope the section with canon, though altered dialogue was clear in terms of who was saying what (the sections with the “ . . . ”s in between them).  
> \---  
> And so with this, I leave behind Kuroko’s perspective. It’s gonna be interesting going back to writing from Kagami’s, I can tell ya that much… Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the Teiko arc!


	6. Chapter 6

The mood of the room was subdued after Kuroko had finally finished sharing his story. No one on Seirin had ever heard their teammate speak for that long before. Hell, not even Kagami himself had. He had also never seen or _felt_ Kuroko feeling so… _distraught_ before either. It took a lot for Kuroko to share this story with everyone, to admit to what he thought he’d done wrong. It was something that had been weighing on him for a long time. It was something that had been on the tip of his tongue for as long Kagami has known him. But most shocking of all, it had all been—

“Bullshit.” Kagami finished the thought aloud, startling the rest of the room since he was the first to finally speak up, and no doubt his word choice was a bit shocking as well. He ignored the stink eyes and various other looks of disapproval from his teammates as he continued to eye Kuroko critically. “This is what you were so worried about?” he asked, genuinely affronted as he finally released Kuroko’s hand from the bruising hold the other had been providing it throughout this whole story.

“Kagami-kun!” the Coach protested, finally having enough, genuinely taken aback by his sudden coldness.

“Um, maybe try to be a little more sensitive—” even Kawahara began to interject, but Kuroko looking up at him in confusion with those wide, sad eyes only spurred Kagami on further.

“Did you really think this story would make us hate you or something? Make _me_ hate you?” Kagami accused, finally able to piece together the cause of Kuroko’s long-standing, emotional reservations. And of course, Kagami was _righteously_ pissed off about it.

Kuroko thought that everything that had happened with the Miracles and his friend was all his fault. He thought that he was the reason his first bond had broken. That he was the reason his pack had split up. 

_That selfless bastard._

Probably sensing (and misinterpreting) Kagami’s hostile feelings, Kuroko looked away, as though unable to meet Kagami’s accusatory gaze. “Of course I did.” he quietly admitted. “What I did to Ogiwara-kun, it—”

“—wasn’t your fault.” Kagami cut in again, pointedly raising his voice. He was being a little harsh maybe, but he’s learned well enough by now that Kuroko didn’t need to be handled with kid gloves; that was reserved by his partner for Kagami himself. No, right now Kuroko needed the truth to be laid out plainly and frankly. And just his luck, saying things in that manner happened to be Kagami’s specialty. 

“Look, Kuroko,” Kagami continued. “all I learned from your long-winded story was that A; I really should’ve killed that douche Haizaki when I had the chance. And B; Ogiwara and Akashi are the ones who should be begging for your forgiveness, not the other way around.”

Kagami purposefully left his comments regarding Kuroko’s parents to himself. God knows he and his dad had their hang ups, but dear lord, Kuroko sounded so accepting of his parents’ pretty backwards attitudes that it simultaneously made Kagami want to cry out in both sorrow and outrage. He didn’t know that people still had such outdated opinions on bonds and relationships.

Ever the stubborn one, Kuroko adamantly shook his head in denial of Kagami’s comments. “But I’m the one who—”

_“Akashi’s_ the one who put the idea to sever your and Ogiwara’s bond in his head.” Kagami reminded. _“Ogiwara_ was the one who decided to go through with it, for whatever freakin’ reason. That’s what makes them in the wrong here. Not you.”

It’s also what put him on Kagami’s shit list, he once again kept to himself. Ogiwara was just under Haizaki and Akashi in that sense. (And Aomine, to a lesser extent. His partner’s former Light was already working on making up for his shitty past actions, but hearing all the details had just re-pissed Kagami off, so back up the shit list Aomine went. How unfortunate). 

Kuroko thought so highly of all the Miracles. His insanely detailed, warm retelling of their bond’s formation had proven that. So for them to just let Kuroko slip away like they did was practically unforgivable in Kagami’s eyes. For Ogiwara to have basically done the same - to have done _worse_ \- seemed even more terrible, even if it was, as Kuroko believed, done with good intentions. 

Kuroko loved their bonds. Kagami could feel it with every _twang_ his partner’s heart gave at every little gesture of affection his bondmates shared with him. He loved _them._ Each and every one of those damned Miracles _and_ his childhood friend. Kuroko loved them so passionately and so deeply. And yet they threw it all away. Threw Kuroko away.

The Miracles, Kagami’s been working harder lately to understand better and be more lenient towards with his forgiveness, for his partner’s sake. But Kagami was really struggling right now trying to settle on a neutral feeling for this Ogiwara guy. 

Despite however Kuroko felt, there was nothing good or noble about leaving your partner high and dry in their moment of need, in Kagami’s opinion. Nothing noble about making such a life-altering decision without your partner’s say. 

Dear god, Kagami hoped he never made Kuroko feel that way; like his own feelings shouldn’t be taken into consideration. Like he was an afterthought. 

Unfortunately, Kagami thinks he already has done that. And a few times, at that. When they first met and right after the loss to Touou at the Inter High.

In any case, Kagami vowed to never make that same mistake again. Not since they officially became bondmates and...and something _more._

He promptly clapped both of his hands against the sides of Kuroko’s head, the light haired teen blinking at him owlishly in confusion as Kagami got in his face. “Get this through your thick head; what happened isn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong and we,” he then pointedly looked to the rest of the team at this, “wouldn’t ever hate you for it anyways. I wouldn’t ever hate you.”

For a moment, Kuroko’s eyes remained frustratingly troubled and uncertain, as though he really couldn’t accept what he was hearing. But the great thing about bonds was that Kuroko didn’t have to only just listen for Kagami’s sincerity, but he could _feel_ for it too. 

Something in Kuroko finally seemed to sag in relief at that and Kagami untensed in that moment too, offering his stupid, stupid bondmate what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. 

A heavy, guttural sigh then cut through the air, courtesy of Hyuuga. “Kagami’s right.” the Captain agreed as he stood from his spot on the floor, his knees popping after being seated for so long. _“But how come you’ve been the only one talking for a while now, Kagami?!”_ the Captain then both physically and verbally berated the redhead, smacking Kagami upside the head repeatedly and unreservedly.

As Kagami recovered from his assault, Hyuuga and the rest of the team reaffirmed their agreement with Kagami, that Kuroko was being stupid if he really thought that his story would get the team to hate him, which a miscalculation worthy of punishment in their eyes. The senpais then held Kuroko firmly in place as Hyuuga - much more gently than he had Kagami - smacked Kuroko in the forehead in a continuous tirade of fond, frustrated exasperation. 

And Kuroko smiled and laughed, which delighted the seniors and got them and the fellow freshmen to laugh too and something in Kagami grew warm, a feeling that stemmed from not only himself but his bondmate. A feeling of fellowship for this group of people. A feeling of brotherhood (and sisterhood, he guessed, in regards to the Coach). A sense of family. A sense of _pack,_ even if they weren’t technically one.

Kuroko looked to Kagami then, the tired, darkened look to his eyes that had been clouding them since before he had even begun his story finally receding, being replaced with a soft sort of brightness. A starry sort of light that left Kagami mesmerized. Kuroko looked at him as though he could somehow hear Kagami’s mushy thoughts and wholeheartedly agreed.

“Well, then,” Furihata spoke up once more, after the chaos of the team’s horseplay had died down just a bit. “i-if it really does help you—. Or, y’know, if it’d make you feel better—” he started and stopped so many times that Fukuda had to nudge him to get him into the realm of coherence once more.

“Spit it out, Furi.” he coaxed.

Then Furihata literally did (and he’s not kiddin’. Kagami’s pretty sure that he saw a little spittle go flying in Furi’s haste to elaborate). _“Wellwhatwouldyousayifweallbondedthen?”_ he said, all in one breath. 

The team blinked at him. Though it took them all a moment, they eventually processed just what it was Furihata had said. The joyful atmosphere then suddenly turned into something much more somber once again.

“Bond? All of us?” Riko parroted back. “Don’t be ridiculous.” she scoffed.

“I-I...I didn’t mean _all_ of us…” Furihata clarified, looking like he very much regretted having said anything at all. Even still, his confidence had grown some over the many months they’ve worked together, so he steeled himself as he turned to Kuroko and continued, “You said you enjoyed bonding with people, right, Kuroko? That it made you feel stronger and helped your team grow closer?”

“That’s right.” Kuroko honestly answered, though he seemed a bit confused. “I have a difficult time expressing my feelings. Having bonds makes it easier, I suppose.” he plainly admitted.

“Well, not to sound insensitive or conceited or anything but, but wouldn’t you think bonding with us would make you feel even better than being bonded with your old team? N-Not that you shouldn’t be bonded with them, just, wouldn’t it help _our_ team?” Furihata furthered nervously, but seeming resolved. 

He looked firmly at Kuroko and Kagami both as he elaborated. “I started thinking about this after you two bonded, but hearing your story it, it just made me realize that it could work! Between us. I-I know you and Kagami are dating and all now but s-still, there doesn’t need to be romance for a bond to work, right?”

Kuroko merely blinked at him for a moment, processing his hurried reasoning about as slowly as everyone else was. “You want to bond with me, Furihata-kun?” he then calmly surmised, though his tone lilted up in question at the end. Kagami was just as confused as his partner clearly was. _What was it with people trying to snatch up his bondmate all the time?_

“Y-Yes. But not just with you, but with everyone else, too.” Furihata clarified. “The other shifters, I mean.”

Well, that clarified some things. But only just barely.

“Us?” Izuki spoke up on the senior shifters’ behalf, staring at Furihata in open confusion along with Kiyoshi and Koganei.

Furihata nodded to them before turning to Kuroko once more, yet still he refused to meet his gaze. His confidence seemed to finally be wavering. “The way you described your bond with the Miracles, Kuroko...it’s beautiful. You care for them so much and you trusted each other so deeply. You Miracles really are amazing but I...I really think that we can do that too. Bond, all of us shifters on Seirin.”

Full clarity finally settled over the confused group, but it did little to sway them. Furihata was talking about forming a pack. Something that, had Miracles not been something that existed, would seem like a crazy, fantastical idea.

“It’s a nice sentiment, Furi.” Kiyoshi began, looking touched but remorseful. “But I think the Miracles may just be a special case. It’s rare for non-familial packs to form at our age.” he reminded, being the one to voice what everyone was thinking.

Furihata just adamantly shook his head in denial however. “But what I feel for this team, the passion, the sense of friendship and, and the camaraderie, I’ve never felt it before in my whole life. What we have here at Seirin. I think...I think it’s really special. I think we really could do it. Bond, I mean. Maybe Akashi was onto something, about a connecting piece making pack bonding easier? If Kuroko and Kagami are already bonded and then we can all in theory bond with Kuroko too then...then maybe we could do it! 

“Because we’re Seirin.” Furihata continued, finally looking back up at the team, looking confident and determined. “It’s not about winning for us. It’s about winning together. _Working together._ No one’s fought harder for each other than we have. Everything we do is for this team, for the sake of our friends. No matter how you look at it, that’s not normal for just a sports team. So if you’d ask me, we’re not just a team, we’re a family! If anyone can rival the Miracles by forming a pack, then it’s gotta be us! We’ve come this far, haven’t we? We rival them on the court. Can we not rival them as a pack?” Furihata finally concluded, practically shouting by the end of it. But it certainly got the team to finally shut up and really consider.

And the more they thought about it, the more right Furihata seemed. It seemed outrageous at first prospect, that a group of people could bond just because they cared about each other. That wasn’t how bonding was supposed to work. There was something deeper and more...inexplicable about it than that. 

But then again, didn’t everything about Seirin seem outrageous? Wasn’t it outrageous that this team of only first years and second years made it so far into not only the Winter Cup but all the other tournaments so far? Wasn’t it outrageous that in a world of Miracles and Kings, this mismatched group had found each other? Wasn’t it outrageous how much everyone on this team was willing to sacrifice in order to have a successful season with these specific people; from _some people_ sacrificing their legs, to other’s their knee and-slash-or a future career?

There was no doubt about it, Seirin was insane. But that was what got them this far. That was what made them the perfect, second ever “once-in-a-lifetime” team, in Kagami’s opinion.

Suddenly, the Coach gave a loud, barking laugh, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. “That was quite the impassioned speech.” she said, sounding genuine as she wiped tears from her eyes (whether they were brought on by humor or sentiment was anyone’s guess). “I made my opinions on bonding pretty clear when Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun bonded. It’s not something to take lightly, despite Kuroko-kun’s penchant for it…” she trailed with a sidelong glance to said troublesome kouhai. 

Kuroko stiffened self-consciously. 

“It’s a serious matter, since the potential consequences are so severe.” the Coach continued, everyone taking on a rather pitiful look as they recalled what had happened to Kuroko and Kiyoshi both. The Coach sighed, reading them all with her usual ease. “But I think you all know that. Better than anyone else I should suspect, after hearing Kuroko-kun’s story. So I leave this decision up to you guys.” she finished, looking to their shifters.

The room became even more hushed somehow, as the shifters began to really think about it and their other teammates awaited their answers.

“...Is it really alright for all of us to do it?” Koganei questioned, seeming uncharacteristically unconfident.

“If we even can.” Izuki reminded, looking equally as doubtful. However, he didn’t seem unwilling, Kagami couldn’t help but note.

“Who knows!” Kiyoshi cheerfully shrugged before throwing an arm around Izuki and Koganei both, startling the two fellow seniors. “But it couldn’t hurt to try, could it? Especially if Kuroko and Kagami are willing to let us worm our way into their bond.”

“It’s not like you’d be adding yourselves in or anything.” Kagami answered flatly, self-consciously scratching at his cheek.

“They’d be their own individual connections,” Kuroko began to elaborate, a soft, contemplative look on his face. “but they’d still come together to link us as a group. Like individual strings in a braided rope…” he added on, as if unconsciously.

Kagami roughly ruffled his bondmate’s hair at that. “You’re so dramatic.” he teased with a smirk. Kuroko merely batted his hand away and shifted as a means to escape any further teasing or questioning. Kagami could tell that Kuroko actually was rather self-conscious when it came to his affinity for bonding. No doubt that came from his family’s view on it. Kagami really needed to talk to him about all that at some point, about how wrong of a sentiment it was. 

Kagami was broken out of his thoughts when the now-shifted Kuroko promptly wormed his way under Kagami’s shirt and ticklishly climbed his way up his torso, causing the redhead to squirm and grimace helplessly. _The little bastard._

Kuroko’s little head then popped out of Kagami’s shirt collar before he shimmied the rest of the way out, the ermine then using Kagami’s arm as a bridge to Furihata. Apparently, he was all ready to begin. Thanks to their bond, Kagami could tell that underneath all the self-consciousness and shame, Kuroko was actually a little bit _excited._ Touched, even, that the team was willing to give this a go with him. (Kagami would also have to talk to his partner about his clear self-esteem issues at a later date).

Furihata’s earlier confidence was now gone however in the face of Kuroko’s big old eyes and furry little face. “Ah, I know I was the one who started all this, but is this really okay?” he questioned, holding out a slightly trembling hand to Kuroko, which the ermine didn’t hesitate to softly bump his head against. At the action, Furihata seemed to relax a little.

“He wouldn’t have shifted if it wasn’t okay.” Kagami answered on his bondmate’s behalf. “So quit worrying and just give it a go already. But, uhh, maybe everyone get up from the table before you shift? _And watch the claws.”_ he warned. His landlord, not to mention his _dad,_ would kill him if the hardwood floor got all scratched up.

The non-shifters then made short work of moving the table and other furniture out of the way, to make room for the creatures that were about to truly test the capacity of Kagami’s rather spacious apartment. The non-shifters stuck to the living room and kitchen area, giving their soon-to-be-shifted teammates as much room as possible. (Hyuuga himself swiftly made his way to the couch, refusing to be knocked over or clawed into this time around).

The Coach watched maybe a little too excitedly from the bar stool she now occupied. “I suggest Kuroko-kun and Furihata-kun give it a go first, since you’re already halfway there. Then maybe Izuki-kun since you guys have spent a lot of time together on the court and all. Or maybe Teppei?” she directed, having fully fallen into the role of a director for all of this.

“He’s like my little brother after all~.” Kiyoshi commented, all smiley once again, despite the serious somber mood he had taken on earlier. He was no doubt referencing that off-handed, though honest comment Kuroko had made during the Kirisaki game. The fond embarrassment stemming from Kuroko through their bond made Kagami grin. _Ah, revenge sure was sweet._

They didn’t stall any further after that and got right to work. 

Upon the Coach’s whistle (which she deemed necessary for some reason), the shifters then changed forms, the various animals staring each other down in various positions of tenseness. This was where the true test began, after all. They could preach about friendship and willingness to form a bond all they wanted. At the end of the day, it didn’t mean jack if their animal forms refused to align themselves with another animal they deemed too weak or too dangerous. 

An animal form was a tricky thing. When shifted, you were in control of your actions, but also not at the same time. It all came down to basic instincts in the end, fight or flight. If your animal form felt threatened in any way for any reason, it’d automatically go against your wishes. It’d resist at all costs, even if your human half protested against it. Animal instincts were hard to suppress and even harder to ignore completely, especially when fully shifted.

Not to mention that Seirin had a few threatening predators in their ranks, Kagami himself included. He worried if his tiger would go through with bonding with others who could rival his strength - he nervously eyed one large, beastly bear in particular. Bonding with Alex and Tatsuya had been one thing. Kagami had been a kid then, not to mention considered their subordinate, since he was younger than them both. They outranked him in the hierarchy at the time. But Kagami was practically fully grown now and he sure as hell hoped Kiyoshi wouldn’t be getting any bigger, because that would just be both insane and unfair. 

Simply put, there was no logical way two fully grown territorial animals would or should consider bonding in a pack. Packs had internal hierarchies too, which meant someone needed to stand at the top. Animals with egos like theirs, egos like Kagami’s, were unpredictable and even tougher to control. What they were doing was dangerous. It was potentially about to get all National Geographic up in Kagami’s apartment.

No one had made a move yet. Koganei, who was a rather friendly cat to begin with, didn’t seem all that concerned. Though for once he wasn’t leaping all over his other teammates, begging for affection. The tabby was laying on his belly, his tail lazily waving back and forth as he watched his teammates with interest. It seemed he wouldn’t be making any first moves.

Izuki seemed to have decided to take a similar approach. The eagle had perched atop a light fixture, eyeing the creatures below him with calculative caution. He wouldn’t be making any first moves either.

For once, Kiyoshi wasn’t sitting on his butt in that goofy, cutesy position he often took. He was sat more normally, massive, almost blackened eyes opened and watching. Watching a tense-looking tiger in particular. 

Kagami was afraid this was gonna happen. On the brightside, it was a good sign that he hadn’t just started growling or snarling at anyone right off the bat. The amount of times they all shifted in front of each other probably helped with making them all comfortable in everyone’s presence. Though the fact that Kagami was gonna have to either submit to these other intimidating animals, or worse, _make them submit to him,_ was what was stressing him the hell out. 

Though then he felt a _tug,_ something ghost-like gently coaxing him to turn his head and look it’s way. When he followed the feeling, he met eyes with Kuroko, who was at Furihata’s feet, allowing the nervous little dog to nose his snout into his fine fur, no doubt really picking up the usually hidden scent. 

Kuroko was watching Kagami, eyes leveled. _‘Relax,’_ he was telling him wordlessly. And as if on command, Kagami did.

Kuroko was right, as always, even when he didn’t even actually say anything. Everything would be fine. Kagami just needed to trust in that. Trust in the team to keep the peace, both the shifters and non-shifters alike. 

Kuroko wasn’t nervous. He was excited. _Happy._ And hell if Kagami was going to be the one to take the opportunity to potentially fill up those little holes left in his heart. Hell if Kagami was gonna deprive him of anything his bondmate wanted.

The tiger huffed, before he looked down and noticed Kuroko now brushing against one of his paws. He hadn’t even noticed his bondmate approach, the little sneak. But even more surprisingly, it took Kagami another moment to realize that there was another, new scent coating his bondmate. 

Kuroko had finished his first task. _He and Furihata had bonded._

Kagami couldn’t help the surprised noise that left his throat.

“Did they…” Tsuchida trailed, looking at the three freshmen shifters in open shock. Even the Coach had a wide-eyed look.

“I didn’t even… What did they even _do?”_ Kawahara commented from behind the impromptu barricade of the bar counter.

“They just sniffed at each other.” Fukuda furthered, gesturing towards Kuroko and Furihata, sounding exasperated. “You’re telling me that’s all it takes?”

Furihata finally trotted his way over to Kagami, trailing after Kuroko, openly panting and his tail wagging back and forth seemingly uncontrollably. Kagami had never seen Furihata looking so perky before. If the scent wasn’t enough to go by, the change in attitude certainly was.

The rest of the shifters perked up at that. Koganei was no longer in a defensive position. Instead, he was up on all fours, ears straight up and pupils blown wide. Izuki’s head was now tilted and his eyes were wider than Kagami’s ever seen them. He looked particularly goofy, the tiger couldn’t help but note. Kiyoshi remained in his same position, but let out a deep, gruff noise from the back of his throat. Kagami wasn’t sure how to translate it exactly, but it was an acknowledgement, all the same.

“It’s deeper than that, obviously. But again, we already guessed that Kuroko-kun wouldn’t have any problems.” the Coach reminded, looking raptly at Kagami and Furihata. “Now comes the real test.” she said ominously around the whistle she was nervously gnawing on.

Probably sensing his apprehension, Kuroko nudged against Kagami’s paw once more. _‘Good luck,’_ he wordlessly well-wished before he rather enthusiastically bounded his way over to Koganei, who looked quite surprised though pleased that he’d been selected as the next target. 

Kagami huffed. His partner sure was enjoying this, which was again making it difficult for Kagami to remember how this all could possibly, probably, go horribly wrong.

By all means, Kagami should have some difficulty bonding with Furihata. They were buddies, sure, but Kagami wouldn’t say they were particularly close. Not to mention that Furihata’s animal form was a _dog._ All that, combined with the fact that they were both arguably two of the most emotionally awkward members on the whole team, should’ve been a recipe for disaster.

But the (rather non-threatening) chihuahua standing before the apprehensive tiger was _Furi,_ Kagami reminded himself. He was Kagami’s friend and teammate. He was also now a bondmate of his bondmate, so the tiger couldn’t see how that could be a bad thing. Shaking off any reservations or anxieties as though they were physical things, Kagami without further delay leant down and just went for it; the tiger gave the shaky chihuahua a brief, though massive lick to the top of his fluffy little head.

_Bleh,_ the tiger groused. _Dog._

Though admittedly, it wasn’t terrible. Kagami could pick up Kuroko’s faint scent on the other now, and Furihata had gone absolutely rigid so it wasn't like an attack was imminent. So Kagami gave him another lick. And then another and another and before he knew it, it was like Kagami was a cub again, grooming Tatsuya back when the wolf shifter thought they were young enough that it was alright for someone as ‘low ranked’ as Kagami to do such a thing to him. 

Furihata’s tail was wagging uncontrollable again, closing his big ol’ watery eyes and letting Kagami go to town. He was so passive for a dog. It was pretty reassuring, Kagami had to admit. That’s probably why it went so smoothly. Had he been more attuned to the feeling of a bond forming, like Kuroko was, Kagami probably would’ve felt it a lot sooner. But he wasn’t, so the feeling washed over him much more gradually. A feeling of awareness and companionship. Unlike Kuroko’s, but still nice all the same.

“So. Um.” Hyuuga began awkwardly, drawing Kagami’s attention. “Another success?” he asked, looking very out of his depth. He had left the sanctuary of the coach and wandered a little closer, joining most of the other non-shifters in the kitchen-bar area.

Kagami merely gave Furi’s head one last lazy lick before he promptly flopped down onto his belly, allowing the eager chihuahua to excitedly nose into Kagami’s neck and behind his ears. He just closed his eyes and let Furihata continue to scent mark him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” the Coach translated with a relieved sort of look. She then began to turn her head and look for their other teammates. “Well then, what about— _Oh.”_ she interrupted herself in pleasant surprise. Kagami followed her gaze, though he didn’t really need to. He could sense what was happening himself.

Koganei was rolling around on the ground back and forth, the cat letting out a lot of little trilling mewls. He was begging for something, something that became evident when he stopped rolling around and the white creature that had been apparently, casually clinging to his back gave the back of one of his triangular ears a couple of delicate licks. Koganei purred happily. 

So that was another successful bond, conducted by Kagami’s incredible bondmate.

Kagami got up and after one last brushing of his leg against Furihata in parting and made his way over to his fellow feline shifter. Granted, Koganei was a lot smaller than him and well, frankly more domesticated, but that didn’t matter. Kagami wasn’t really worried about it. How could he be when Kuroko seemed so _pleased_ at the sight of Izuki sweeping down to the ground and greeting the ermine with an excited squawk.

Whether because they’ve known each other for quite some time, whether because Kuroko now linked the two of them, or whether because Koganei was just an easy-going guy in general, he and Kagami had no trouble bonding with each other after that, following a little grooming rubbing.

Izuki and Kuroko didn’t waste any time either. The eagle thoroughly nuzzled his beak up and down the ermine’s back, causing Kuroko to practically melt into a puddle on the floor, which was a decidedly amazing sight. 

They rotated like that in a surprisingly efficient manner, Kagami bonding with whoever Kuroko had previously bonded with himself, and Furihata and the others following suit. The more of them that successfully bonded with one another, the easier and quicker it seemed to become. The more addictive it felt, admittedly. Kagami was starting to see what Kuroko was always on about with the Miracles. If their bond felt _this_ seamless, this _right,_ he really couldn’t blame Kuroko for picking like probably the most annoying people possible to bond with. 

Finally though, the ease wore off, until there was only one person left to bond with. In fact, _nobody_ had bonded with him yet, they swiftly realized.

Kiyoshi remained where he always had throughout the whole exchange. Standing stoically and solidarily. All alone. He was keeping his distance, everyone finally realized. 

Kagami was momentarily surprised that it ended up being Kiyoshi’s animal form who was the most hesitant out of the bunch. The guy was a big teddy bear, even as an actual bear. He was so easy-going, so the fact that he—

Kagami cut his own thought off however, as realization finally dawned on him. That was right. Kiyoshi’s folks were dead. Their bond had severed because of it, the only instance in which severings were supposed to naturally occur. Kagami was too young to remember what it was like when his own mother had died and their bond had ended in a similar way, but hearing Kuroko’s story, feeling his pain through their bond was bad enough. 

When his parents died, Kiyoshi must not have been as young as he had previously implied. He clearly remembered what a severing was like. Or rather, _the bear_ remembered, at the very least. He was hesitant to make another bond, if it meant he’d eventually have to go through all that pain again.

Never one to be slow to the uptake, Kuroko must’ve realized all this as well. That was probably why he went against the Coach’s suggestions and saved Kiyoshi for last. Now, the ermine sat nearby but gave the big bear his space, waiting patiently. Then he let out a soft noise that sounded faintly like a chitter. 

Through their new bondlinks, Kagami could feel Furi, Izuki, and Koganei’s endeared little surprise. He could _hear_ the Coach’s little awestruck coo and the rest of the team’s shocked _‘o-oh!’s._ Yeah, that had been Kagami’s reaction to the noises the first time around too.

Finally, Kiyoshi let out a noise of his own, one that was completely untranslatable to Kagami. He then reached out a massive paw towards Kuroko and Kagami experienced a sudden bout of panicked dejavu, imaging the time another giant bear reached towards his tiny bondmate. But just like that previous time with Murasakibara, Kagami had nothing to worry about. Kiyoshi merely stuck out a single claw and very delicately stroked underneath Kuroko’s chin. The ermine let out more little lilting noises this time, these ones seemingly unconscious. Kagami felt his connection to Kuroko _thrum,_ before his partner’s concern for their senior quickly turned into a dazed sort of contentment. 

Kiyoshi let out some chuffing noises, noises that were clearly made in fond amusement. He was swiftly returning to his usual, cheery self as he nuzzled into Kuroko’s side with his massive maw. The giant bear then turned his eyes to Kagami.

Right...he supposed it was his turn now. As easily as bonding had been with the rest of the shifters here, Kagami was still rightly nervous about bonding with Kiyoshi. How would the tiger react? Would it be a fight for dominance? 

He sure hoped not. 

Kagami slowly approached the bear with extreme caution, fur standing on end. Kiyoshi merely eyed him, expression as unreadable in his animal form as it was when he was a human. 

Kagami really didn’t want to fight Kiyoshi, even if it did all just come down to instincts in the end and not Kagami’s own personal feelings. Kagami liked Kiyoshi. He was cheerful and kind and supportive and strong and protective to the point of being self-sacrificial. He _was_ like a big brother. Hell, he was the only person who could still make Kagami feel like a kid. He patted Kagami’s head, for crying out loud. No one had done that to him since he had turned 14 and his head proceeded to grow out of everyone’s reach…

A new sense of calm suddenly struck Kagami as he finally caught sight of something; a strip of white from atop Kiyoshi’s back. Kuroko was laying there now, looking entirely content as he was almost entirely engulfed in the other’s thick brown fur. 

But still, he watched Kagami with an air of worry about him. Worry for Kagami. He wanted to make sure that Kagami was alright, even when he was in a practically euphoric state himself.

At that, all of Kagami’s anxieties receded in an instant. There was no reason to be afraid or hostile. Really, it was sort of impossible to feel that way, not when his partner was so _happy._

Kagami then promptly dropped to the floor and let out an insistent growl. Kiyoshi let out a deep noise again and just like that, a massive paw was resting atop of Kagami’s head, patting and rubbing with just as much enthusiasm as always. Kagami couldn’t help his purr and finally something seemed to _snap_ into place. A feeling of calmness. Of safety.

When the others had finished bonding with each other as well, it felt even more right. More whole. 

They had done it. They were a pack. Though that only left one question;

“So,” Tsuchida began, once they were all shifted back and the non-shifters took their happy looks as a good sign. “What should we call you all?”

“Call?” Fukuda parroted, sounding confused.

“The Miracles’ pack is called a pride because Akashi’s a lion and he’s the alpha.” the Coach elaborated. “So technically, they’re not a pack either.” she indicated towards the newly bonded group.

“Ah, I see.” Tsuchida hummed in understanding. “So a better question would be—”

“Who's the alpha?” Hyuuga finished for him, eyeing the shifters impatiently.

As if on cue, all the shifters’ attentions focused on one person in particular, who stiffed at the unexpected attention.

“E-Eh?” Kiyoshi stuttered uncharacteristically. “Why me?”

The shifters all stared at him blankly.

“You…” Furihata trailed before he tried again. “You mean you can’t feel it?”

“Feel what?” Kiyoshi questioned back, looking between them all with clear confusion.

“It...sorta just feels like you're in charge?” Izuki answered, though he sounded unsure of the reason why himself.

“Of course Kiyoshi-senpai can’t feel it.” Kuroko finally spoke up, taking pity on them all, no doubt. “It’s second nature to him.”

“What is?” Kiyoshi questioned. Everyone else seemed to be looking to Kuroko for answers as well. Kagami couldn’t explain it himself. It was like Izuki said it just… _felt_ like it had to be Kiyoshi. Like he had to be the one they looked to for guidance and support.

Kuroko smiled softly. Serenely. “Wanting to protect people.” he clarified.

And then Kiyoshi blushed, unsure of how to argue against _that._ He was embarrassed but pleased, their bondlink told Kagami. Told the rest of his pack.

The Coach was openly sniffling at this point. Even Mitobe seemed to have been moved to tears. All the non-shifters looked touched. Hyuuga, on the other hand, had a very different reaction.

“Hah!” the Captain barked loudly, lifting his head towards the sky. “I guess the Gods really do smile down upon us, because their retribution, while delayed as hell, sure is sweet. There’s no running away from your leadership duties this time.” he grinned at Kiyoshi viciously.

“Hyuuga…” Kiyoshi whined, sounding betrayed and everyone burst out laughing.

“So then, what do you call a group of bears, anyway?” the Coach asked, placing her hands on her hips as she sized up her newest, soon-to-be headache.

Kawahara promptly pulled out his phone and typed rather hurriedly. “Let’s see, a group of bears is called a...a sloth?” he quickly relayed, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice.

“From now on, we’re the Seirin Sloth!” Koganei declared, apparently not hearing a problem with it.

“That’s a terrible name.” Fukuda bemoaned.

“Not to mention a little confusing…” Tsuchida trailed. 

“It says that they could also be called a ‘sleuth’ too, depending on who you ask.” Kawahara furthered.

“Seirin Sleuth works too!” Koganei approved. “It’s still got that nice alliteration.”

“I guess that’s a little better.” Furihata relented.

Yeah, Kagami was pretty sure he was just gonna think of themselves as a pack…

“Kawahara…” Izuki began, his voice grave as he turned to said teen. _“nice sleuthing.”_

“Izuki, I will kill you with my bare hands.” Hyuuga growled, looking close to snapping.

Izuki smiled, ever unflappable. “You should ask my new alpha to do that. He can use his _bear hands.”_

_“THAT’S IT!”_ Hyuuga finally shouted, Tsuchida and Mitobe both quickly moving to hold back their Captain as Izuki shifted once more. However unlike all the many other times he fled from Hyuuga’s wrath, he flew to Kiyoshi for safety this time. As if on instinct - which it probably was - Kiyoshi held out an arm and Izuki promptly perched on it, talons never in any danger of poking into his skin through the material of his shirt. Kiyoshi’s surprised look at his own unconscious action was a little hilarious. Though once he eyed the still fuming Hyuuga, Kiyoshi’s look morphed into a slightly peeved pout, as he drew the arm supporting Izuki out of Hyuuga’s direct line of sight.

_Ah, so his alpha instincts were already kicking in,_ Kagami joked to himself.

Kagami then felt a familiar presence at his side, and he looked down to find Kuroko huddling close. Getting the sense he wanted to talk, and feeling the same way himself, Kagami eyed their bickering teammates. They were still occupied, so Kagami deemed it a good time to slink away and draped an arm around his partner’s shoulders, steering them both to the hall and quietly shutting the door behind them.

“How’re you feeling?” Kagami immediately asked, the question being one that had been on the tip of his tongue all night. Because even though he could read his partner thanks to their bondlink, Kuroko still always seemed to be keeping something to himself.

“I’m fine.” Kuroko said, leaning into the hold Kagami hadn’t even realized he hadn’t released the other from yet. Kuroko seemed perfectly content though as he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and pressed his cheek to his chest. “It was difficult reopening old wounds, as it were. Especially in front of everyone like that. But it feels good to finally get it off my chest.” he admitted, before the lighter, fuller feeling seemed to return to him. “Besides, I don’t see how I could be unhappy after all that.” he smiled.

Kagami hummed in agreement. 

“You were so nervous. About hurting Kiyoshi-senpai unwillingly.” Kuroko furthered without prompting. It was quite the reversal of their roles, with Kuroko doing most of the talking. His throat still sounded a little scratchy even, after having spoken for so long before. “But I had faith in you. Your tiger is a lot kinder than you give him credit for, Taiga-kun.” he cheekily chided.

It still sent a little pleasant thrill through him every time Kuroko used his name like that. Kagami grinned, further burying his nose into his partner’s hair and inhaling his soothing scent. “Yeah, well, he rolls right over for you.” he grumbled lowly, Kuroko no doubt feeling it through his chest.

Kuroko merely hummed in response, not bothering to attempt to soothe Kagami’s slightly bruised ego. A sort of bashful pride was seeping from Kuroko through their bondlink.

“Pack hierarchies and things like that kinda wig me out.” Kagami eventually admitted, thinking he owed his partner a little honesty of his own.

Kuroko looked up at him. “Because of Himuro-san?”

“Yeah.” Kagami confirmed, that fact still being quite the sore spot for him, admittedly. “Those things always mattered more to him than they did to me. It’s what caused our split in the first place.”

A little brother couldn’t outrank his big brother in a pack dynamic, after all. So Tatsuya’s solution had been to duke it out using basketball. Kagami was sort of grateful, in that sense. He couldn’t imagine what he would’ve done had Tatsuya wanted to settle it using their animal forms.

Probably sensing his upset, Kuroko’s hold on him tightened ever so slightly. “You should talk to him before the match tomorrow. To clear the air as well as your head.”

“That’s rich.” Kagami commented without malice. “Especially coming from a guy who has a beaten-down bondmate he’s yet to patch things over with. Akashi aside, I don’t see you rushing to mend things with Murasakibara.”

“Murasakibara-kun needs to come to me in his own time. He needs to think that mending our bond is his idea.” Kuroko elaborated, not sounding overly concerned. “He’s like Midorima-kun in that way, I suppose.”

The idea that those two were alike in any way was a pretty hilarious one, Kagami couldn’t help but think.

“You really should talk to Himuro-san, though.” Kuroko reaffirmed.

“I will.” Kagami sighed, though he wasn’t being flippant. He was being honest. He’d talk to Tatsuya before the match tomorrow. They were long overdue for one. Hearing Kuroko’s story was the surest sign to stop taking things for granted. 

By whatever strange stroke of luck, Kagami and Tatsuya’s bond hadn’t been broken; or _worse._ But the more Kagami stalled, the more likely a breaking or anything like it would be. Kagami still had a chance to mend his first bond. Kuroko didn’t.

“I’m sorry if I was a little too a-hole-ish earlier.” Kagami apologized, his conscience finally catching up to him.

“You’ll have to be a little more specific for me please, Taiga-kun. You’re frequently a-hole-ish.” Kuroko retorted. Kagami merely reached up a hand and roughly palmed his partner’s head, in that way that annoyed him so much. Kuroko merely made an amused sound in his throat. “It’s fine, Taiga-kun.” he assured, finally relenting. “It’s just what I needed, I think.”

Well, that was nice to hear. But even still, after that assurance and the joy that came with their new pack’s formation, something still seemed to be weighing Kuroko down. And Kagami knew just what. Ogiwara really was a sore point for Kuroko. He didn’t think his partner would ever be rid of his unfounded guilt, but Kagami would always try to help ease that particular pain as best he could.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Kagami offered. Falling asleep and waking up with his bondmate so nearby was probably one of the greatest comforts Kagami’s ever felt. Plus, it’s what Kuroko had done for him after Kagami had been feeling down, following their encounter with Haizaki.

However, Kuroko shook his head. Though he did look like he thought about it for a moment. “No. But, tomorrow?” he instead proposed. “I think I need some time to myself for a bit. But no matter what happens tomorrow, win or lose, I...would like to spend the evening with you, if that’s alright?”

Kagami smiled and pulled Kuroko’s head back against his chest, playfully tightening his hold on his bondmate. “‘Course it is. Do you even gotta ask?”

“It’s generally considered polite to.” came Kuroko’s muffled reply, face properly squished into Kagami’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the muffled sounds of their teammates and their _packmates’_ enthusiastic chattering lull them into a calm contentment. Letting their physical touch convey whatever it was they didn’t have to say.

Of course though, Kuroko never had any problems when it came to saying what he meant. He pulled away from Kagami slightly then, looking up at the redhead with his usual earnest awe. “I’m really glad I met you, Taiga-kun. I’m glad we found each other.”

Oh goddammit, his partner really was shameless. Though the great thing about their new status as an item was that instead of spluttering his way through an embarrassed response, Kagami could instead do something equally as embarrassing whenever Kuroko spouted mushy crap at him. 

Kagami leant down and gave his shameless partner an equally as shameless kiss. Though like all of Kagami’s comebacks, Kuroko was entirely unphased and merely smiled into the kiss, draping his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and giving what he got tenfold. _The smug little bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes;
> 
> \- Finally, the Seirin pack has officially formed! I present to you all...the Seirin Sleuth. A very lackluster name, smh…  
> \- I always intended for the Seirin shifters to form a pack, so it’s nice to finally reach this point in the fic. I was really in it for the long haul lol.  
> \- I hope you all like Kiyoshi being the alpha bc I would give my life for him.  
> \- I also hope you enjoyed this Seirin-themed chapter, or as I like to call them, “how many animal puns can I get Izuki to make?”  
> \- Remember when I used to keep these stories short??? Remember that one-chaptered, 8K word fic that covered all of season 1? Those were the days, huh?  
> \- That being said, there shouldn’t be too much of this story left. One more chapter, maybe two, depending...
> 
> Please be sure to share your comments and thoughts! They really do motivate me!

**Author's Note:**

> [Pinterest Board 3](https://www.pinterest.com/rosiejean621/animal-au-3/)
> 
> Haizaki: grey fox/corsac (he’s a double for Kise so...)
> 
> Akashi: lion (compared to one in the show) (also a teenager at this point so hasn’t grown into his mane yet, which matches the crazy-looking hair the human Akashi sports, at least to me lol)
> 
> Mibuchi: swan (beautiful but aggressive)  
> Nebuya: bull (bulging muscles + raw power)  
> Kotaro: cheetah (compared to one in the show)
> 
> Ogiwara: stoat


End file.
